


Life From The Ashes: Book 3 (3/3)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-15
Updated: 2000-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place soon after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in fortyfive percent of the remaining males.





	Life From The Ashes: Book 3 (3/3)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Life from the Ashes - Book 3: Chapter 1 by Jo B.

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Sunday, April 23  
5:30 a.m.

Alex climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom, stretching tiredly. He felt wonderful. Both of his lovers spent hours pleasuring him last night, it was like the confrontation yesterday morning between him and Walter never happened. Alex stepped into the shower. He was glad they had overcome their differences because he had been prepared to sneak out of the country to get back to Slava if he had to. Alex finished his shower and got dressed then wandered into the nursery to look at his daughter and niece. He still wanted to take Faith with him on his visits to Slava, but he decided not to push Fox just yet. He'd let Fox get comfortable with the routine of him visiting Slava first.

"Alex, why are you up so early?" Skinner asked, sitting up, careful not to disturb Fox.

"I thought I'd make you and Fox breakfast in bed this morning."

"Mm, sounds good," Skinner said, sliding back under the covers.

Alex smiled and headed toward the kitchen. He found Frohike working at the kitchen counter drinking coffee. It looked like the little man hadn't slept in days.

"Hey, Frohike, where have you been?" Krycek asked.

"Trying to get a lead on my Russian double and that creature Rory and Kazuo spotted," he replied.

"Any luck?" Krycek asked, pulling the fixings together for eggs benedict, he worked while Frohike talked.

"Kinda. A creature matching its description was spotted flying near the White Mountains in Alaska. In addition, there is a major construction project going on in the area. My source and his friends were hired to hunt caribou and other game to feed thousands of n'thral slaves who were being used on the project. My source said his employer appeared to be human, but he was almost positive that he was only hired help," Frohike said.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Langly suggested that maybe we should go up there with a couple of sorcerers and scope the place out. If that creature is in the area I might be able to sense it or at least Fyodorov if he is still alive," Frohike replied.

"Is it very likely that he'd still be alive? If that creature is an offshoot of the ghouls like has been suggested in the newspapers, then it's more likely that Fyodorov's bones are scattered around its lair." Krycek prepared two trays.

"I don't think that creature is connected to the ghouls at all. I think it might even be intelligent," Frohike said. "Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind can you fix a couple of bowls of cream of rice for the babies," Krycek said, placing a poached egg on top of the slice of Canadian bacon resting on top an English muffin on both plates, he then poured the sauce over them. "What sorcerers were you planning on taking with you?"

"I thought I'd ask Walter if I could take Special Agents Lars Johnson and Dakota Jones. I don't want to take Gabriel or anyone from here, not with their lovers being pregnant," Frohike said, adding the bowls of cereal to the trays.

Alex finished by adding bacon, toast, and glasses of orange juice. "Do you mind helping me carry these back to the bedroom?"

"No problemo," Frohike said.

"Life was so much easier when I was a sorcerer," Krycek sighed.

Both his lovers were sitting up in bed with their robes on and the babies playing happily between them. "Hey, Frohike," Mulder smiled.

"Morning, Mulder. It's nice to see you in one piece again," the little man said, placing the tray over his lap.

"Thanks to Alex," Mulder replied, smiling over at Alex who, after placing the tray over Walter's lap, climbed onto the bed.

"I know, I was here when Walter returned with Alex. I need to talk to you later, Walter, if you have the time?" Frohike said, moving toward the door.

"Sure, Melvin, how about I meet you in my office at nine o'clock?"

"Thanks, Walter," Frohike replied, leaving the room.

"Frohike seemed rather subdued, is there something wrong?" Mulder asked.

"While you were dead an unidentifiable winged creature snatched Marat Fyodorov and flew off with him. Frohike has been trying to track that creature," Krycek said, taking one of the bowls of cereal off the tray, he scooped up Hope and started feeding her. Mulder was already alternating between feeding himself and feeding Faith.

"Juju, daddee," Faith ordered.

"That's juice *please,* Mulder corrected, holding the glass for her to sip from. "A winged creature? Why didn't anyone tell me sooner that something has happened to Marat?"

"Fox, we had a lot of other problems more important than some blasted mutant or that damn traitor," Skinner grumbled.

"What do you mean traitor?" Mulder asked.

"Fyodorov used his powers to prevent Melvin and Jeff from finding out that Alex and Rory had been captured by Gullbrand. The little weasel was in contact with Slava the whole time," Skinner said.

"Oh." Mulder chewed thoughtfully on a slice of bacon. If there was a new type of mutant on the loose, he was going to hunt for it. No matter what Walter or Alex said.

***

The Nation's Old Capital  
Thursday, April 27  
2:30 p.m.

The coronation ceremony went off without incident. It seemed that the Generals weren't the only ones worried about the decay of their country's government. Most citizens wanted security for themselves and their families, even if that meant living under a monarchy with a sorcerer for their king.

The protesters that had appeared were kept well away from the ceremony.

Mulder and Krycek stood holding Hope and Faith at Skinner's side as the symbolic crown was placed on his head. The reporters had a field day snapping their photos of the new king along with all of the other immortals from Foxfire Glenn who were in the seats reserved for family.

After the ceremony was over several of the King's generals and advisors gathered around him and his family. General Clayton Kline stepped forward. "Your majesty, we have a present for your coronation."

Skinner raised his eyebrows. "What, Clay?"

"We started work on your palace a week ago and would like to show it to you and your family. We have several helicopters standing by to take us there," the General said.

"It's only been a week, Clay. How much could there be to show us?" Skinner questioned.

Krycek and Mulder exchanged puzzled looks, this was the first time they had heard anything about a palace or moving from their home.

"You'd be amazed how much can be done when you have twenty-thousand sorcerers working together. Ten of the sorcerers are top architects. They've collaborated on the design and included everything that you requested and more, then they coordinated the construction process. We're still about a week away from completion, but I think you will be quite pleased when you see it."

"Walter, we're moving?" Mulder asked bitterly. He loved their home and didn't like the idea of moving, especially into a cold, impersonal palace.

"Why?" Krycek asked, sharing Mulder's feelings.

Skinner looked at his two pouting beauties, sensing their bitterness at the prospect of leaving the estate. "Fox, Alex, we couldn't continue to live at the mansion, we needed a more secure home for our growing family. You're both going to love it. You'll have a lot more freedom than you did at Foxfire Glenn, in fact you'll have the whole island to roam around including going into town by yourselves."

"Island? Where exactly is this *home* that we're going to love so much?" Mulder asked.

"Martha's Vineyard."

"Walter, Martha's Vineyard is not a small island, there are a lot of people who live there. How can we possibly move around safely with that many people?" Mulder asked, he did love Martha's Vineyard and was warming to the idea of living there.

General Kline spoke up addressing Mulder and Krycek. "Your Highnesses, we seized all properties on the island and compensated the former owners, before moving them to the mainland. The island is under total control of the crown, and only servants and the royal guard will be permitted to live there. The kingdom's subjects will be allowed only on the island on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays when the King holds court. There will be some restrictions to your movements on those days only for safety reasons, but the other four days you are free to move around the island unfettered." The General neglected to mention that a lot of the residents did not want to move and didn't find the compensation adequate.

"You're certain the island will be secure on those days, General Kline?" Krycek questioned, not that he was concerned about his own safety, but he wanted to make sure Fox was safe when he wasn't there to protect him.

"We have an around the clock force of clairvoyants whose only job is to see that no one gets on the island who isn't suppose to be there. Not to mention a five hundred man sorcerer force whose duty is to guard the royal family and the other nobles at the palace," the General replied as he led them to the waiting helicopters.

"Nobles? What nobles?" Mulder asked baffled.

General Kline looked from Mulder over to Skinner. "Ah, your Majesty ..."

"I'll handle it, Clay," Skinner said. "Fox, I've given all of our family at Foxfire Glenn titles. They are now part of this kingdom's nobility."

"Oh, I thought there'd be more to it than that," Mulder mumbled. He still couldn't get over the fact that his Walter was King, and the United States no longer existed, except in the history books. It all seemed so surreal to him. He looked over at his friends who were all talking excitedly as they boarded separate helicopters. "Walter, everyone knew about this but Alex and I, didn't they?"

"Yes, but I asked them not to mention it until after the coronation ceremony. I wanted it to be a surprise," Skinner said, taking Hope from Mulder as he climbed aboard the helicopter.

Mulder paused in the doorway of the helicopter to look back over the Capital grounds. Maybe they would turn this place into a big museum someday, he mused.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 3 - SBS  
by Jo B.  


NC-17  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the third book in my AU series "Life from the Ashes - SBS." You might want to read the prequel and the first two books of the series to understand this one.  
I would like to thank my beta-readers Laurie, Cerulean Blue, Kiyoko, Nicole, Michael, and Susan for all their hard work and patience in editing this story and plot suggestions.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

***

Chapter 17  
The Crystal Palace

Martha's Vineyard  
Crystal Palace  
Thursday, April 27  
4:30 p.m.

Mulder was overwhelmed as he stared out the helicopter's window at the immense structure rising above the island. It was the size of many, many city blocks and sparkled like a thousand stars. To say it was beautiful would have diminished it somehow. It was like nothing he had ever seen before, the palace appeared to be made almost entirely out of crystals and white marble. Lead crystal prisms made up the tops of the turrets fracturing the light casting rainbows from one turret over to another a mile away. It was like a picture from some fairytale book. Mulder's hand tightened around Alex's as he leaned over the seat for a better view.

"It's magnificent, Clay," King Walter said in awe.

The General chuckled with delight. "You should see how overjoyed your architects were by the project. It was as if we granted their greatest wish to them, and the resources and men to achieve it. Wait 'til you see the interior," he said proudly.

"General, aren't you concerned that those crystals will start fires all over the island?" Krycek asked.

"No. They were designed so the light is retained within the walls, which is then converted to energy that will be used to heat and light the palace and the surrounding villages."

Mulder noticed suddenly that the island's towns and estates had been demolished and were being replaced with new villages that were offshoots of the massive palace in appearance. He was saddened when he realized that his childhood home was gone along with the neighborhood his father had lived in before his death. The walls surrounding the outer perimeter around the palace had guard towers every half-mile around its circumference. The palace itself appeared to be only half complete. It was in the shape of a hexagon with six turrets and was seven-stories, in the center was a twenty-six story tower. An immense glass covered garden stood between the seven-story hexagon and the center tower, he thought he caught a glimpse of several swimming pools inside the glassed-in center area. However the center tower blocked most of his view of it.

The helicopters set down inside the perimeter walls. Hundreds of men waited at attention outside the main entrance. "Your personal security team along with the palace's staff. They have already moved into the servant's quarters on the third, fourth, and fifth floors of the tower, and your advisors, assistants, and their families are moving into the new villages around the island as they are completed," General Kline said.

An excited murmured ran through the waiting staff as each of the immortals departed from the helicopters. Alex, Fox, and Shinji captured the men's attention the most as each was holding their daughters.

Mulder held Hope as he looked down the length of the hexagon shaped palace and realized from where he stood he could not see an end to it. He had no idea what his lover had planned for putting in that amount of space. The section they were standing in front of had two golden doors that opened into the palace's main foyer. The doors were over two stories in height and the foyer was the size of two football fields, it led from the outer hexagon directly to the large center tower. The tower had several glass-enclosed elevators around its perimeter. Mulder looked up through the glass ceiling at the crystal tower as he followed General Kline across the foyer and into the circular throne room directly underneath the tower. The throne room was large enough to easily hold a several thousand men. A crest marked the center of the floor. Mulder bit back a moan as he studied the crest. A fierce bear was in the center; on either side of the bear were a fox and a cat, surrounded by a litter of young. He glared over at Walter, but his lover pretended to be looking elsewhere.

Hope suddenly wanted down, she had spotted a fifty-foot manmade waterfall that emptied into a medium sized pond at the south end of the foyer. Mulder let her down and followed her out of the throne room and over to it. Inside the pond small fish swam around, and a Japanese style bridge crossed over it to a large solarium and indoor garden on the other side.

"Fish, daddee," Hope squealed with delight, pointing at the shapes darting around. She tried to climb into to the pond, but Mulder scooped her back up.

"Oh no you don't, princess," Mulder said.

"Baby take bath," she pouted.

"Baby, takes baths in bathtubs not in a fish ponds," he smiled, kissing and hugging her against his chest.

Scully came up to him smiling. "Mulder, you are not going to be able to keep any of the kids from going in that pond at some point."

"Neither are you," Mulder laughed, looking at her round belly. Scully was already twice the size of the pregnant immortals.

Skinner came over to them and wrapped his arms around Fox and their daughter. "Do I sense a problem, Fox?"

"This place isn't exactly child proofed, Walter," Mulder said, glancing up the twenty-six stories and at the wrap-around balconies. "I do not like the idea of our children drowning or taking a twenty story plunge."

"There is no way for them to get hurt falling even from the top floor. The whole center column going up has an antigravity field surrounding it; they will just slowly descend to the shatterproof glass ceiling where we'll collect them. As for the pond. Guards will be stationed inside and outside the foyer twenty-four hours a day, no way can they get into the pond without someone seeing them," Skinner assured.

"Guards," Mulder sighed, some home this was going to be, he thought staring up at the cut-crystal walls and shimmering white marble floors, it was beautiful, but it was also cold and impersonal. "Where's our bedroom, and there'd better not be a guard stationed outside its door?"

"Don't worry, Fox," Skinner said chuckling. "We have the whole twenty-six floor of the main tower to ourselves. Our friends are in the floors below ours. Dana and her family are on the fifteenth floor with Kim and Tony, Doctor Pendrell, Tristan Woods, and a few of my Generals and their families."

Mulder beamed, this was news to him. "Really? Dana, that's great. I won't have to get an escort to visit you now."

"We couldn't resist moving here when Walter offered us the chance," Charles Scully said, coming to stand beside his sister. "With Trevor showing signs of having the sorcerer mutation, we thought it would be a good idea to have him around others who could guide him through the change, and train him how to use his new powers."

"I didn't know that about Trevor," Mulder said, smiling as he looked across the foyer to where Trevor was talking excitedly to his brother Randy and Cousin Scott. "That is good news, I'm sure Walter and the others would be happy to train him."

Krycek strolled over with Faith riding in a carrier on his back. "Walter, this place is awesome. Let's go up and see our rooms. Shinji was telling me that you've included personal offices for Fox and myself," he beamed, like a kid with a new bike on Christmas.

"Which floor is Shinji on?" Mulder asked, looking back up and estimating how much living space would be on each floor from the circumference of the tower. He approximated at least a hundred thousand square feet.

"Shinji and his family is on the twenty-fifth floor, Hans, Gabriel, and Melvin are on the twenty-fourth floor, Justin, Joe, and Pyetr are on the twenty-third floor. Sung Lee and Luis Marquez are moving here from San Francisco they will be on the twenty-second floor. Byers and Langly have moved their offices and apartments into turret number three, along with that researcher friend of yours Chuck," Skinner said.

Mulder was touched that Walter had allowed his friends to move to the island. It didn't occur to him that his lover might have had ulterior motives. In that the more people who Mulder frequented with that lived here, the less likely it would be that Mulder would need to leave the island.

They climbed on the elevator and Skinner held open the door as he shouted over to Spender. "Hey, Jeff! Shake a leg, we're going up to see our new home."

Spender broke off his conversation with Bill Scully and dashed over to the elevator. He had been surprised when Skinner had informed him that he'd be staying on the twenty-sixth floor with them, including him in with their family. He reached over and took his niece from Mulder, holding Hope so she could see out the window of the elevator.

Skinner used the built-in security device on the elevator. "Arty, the twenty-six floor," he said while placing his eye against a retina scanner and thumb into another scanner. A sultry computerized male voice sounded from a built in speaker. "Good afternoon, your majesty, enjoy the view while I take you and your guests up to your floor."

Skinner smirked over at the three men. "Thank you, Arty. The elevator has been programmed to recognize all of your voices in conjunction with your retinas and thumb print, it also has a video camera for visual identification. If any of those do not match the elevator will not go past the fifteenth floor and the palace's security will be notified."

"Walter, who was the man that just spoke?"

"Arty is the building's artificial intelligence computer system," Skinner said.

Mulder frowned, he did not like the sound of that. The last run in he had with an AI computer system had cost the life of his former partner Jerry Lamana, and it almost killed Scully. Mulder gazed out over the landscape as the elevator rose to their floor. He pursed his lips thoughtfully together as he stared across the ocean, thinking about his work as a FBI agent and the small freedom it brought him. "Walter, we need to make arrangements for me to get to the mainland each day for work."

Krycek looked at Mulder as if he had lost his mind. Skinner had been prepared for the possibility that Mulder would not want to quit his job at the FBI, even though Skinner was now King and wouldn't be able to accompany him to the FBI each day.

Krycek spoke up first. "Fox, you can't work off the island with no one to watch out for you! Especially after someone tried to kill you! I forbid it!"

"Alex, you really don't have a say in my continuing to work. This decision is solely between Walter and I. You gave up all rights to any input regarding some aspects of my life when you took Slava as a lover," Mulder said bitterly.

"Fox, that isn't fair! We're married. You are my husband, and I demand an equal say in your life!" Krycek snapped.

"Only if you give up Slava. Alex, you can't have it both ways. I've stepped back and allowed you to take him as a lover, giving up a significant portion of our life together just so you can be with him. Now I expect the same consideration from you. Step away. This part of my life no longer belongs to you, our marriage ends at the bedroom door," Mulder said his voice broached no room for arguments.

Skinner stood there just relishing the guilt, anger, and remorse on Alex's too beautiful face. He wanted to let Alex stew thinking that Fox would be in danger while Alex was cuddling up in Slava's bed. However, Skinner finally answered Mulder's question. "Fox, I'm having the FBI headquarters moved to the far end of the palace. One section of the hexagon alone is five times the amount of space of the former Hoover building."

The startled look on Mulder's face was priceless. "Bear, I'm beginning to see a pattern here. Have you moved my barber onto the island, too?"

//Bear?// Skinner thought, then remembered the emblem in the throne room, he looked disapprovingly at Mulder who smiled back at him saucily. "Yes, now that you mentioned it, and your favorite Chinese restaurant and pizza parlor. Oh, and Mike's pub is moving into the village," Skinner grinned. He loved being one up on Mulder for a change.

Krycek only partly heard what Walter said. He was wallowing in his own misery over Fox excluding him from a large portion of his life. Alex was starting to have doubts for the first time about his decision to go to Slava. What was the greater heartache? Not seeing Slava again or Fox's rejection? He sighed, Fox's rejection he concluded without any hesitation.

They stepped out of the elevator into a beautiful large anteroom complete with a cascading water fountain. The floor was a warm maple with an expensive area rug. Double doors opened into their new home. Mulder gasped at how beautiful and warm it felt, unlike the cold marble and crystal of the downstairs foyer. Everything in the upstairs apartment was warm woods, rich fabrics, and earthy colors in the paints and wall coverings.

Skinner showed them around proudly. Their new bedroom was twice the size of their old room with a large round bed in the center of the room, it was much bigger than a king-size bed. The nursery made the one at Foxfire Glenn look like a closet. There was room for a dozen cribs, including space for dressers, changing tables and more.

"Walter, I know you want a large family, but I was thinking one or two every few years not a dozen at once," Mulder quipped, walking around the large empty nursery, smiling at the Cinderella wallpaper.

"Better safe than sorry," Skinner muttered, he wanted to have a couple of babies each year once Alex's body developed a womb. He already had interviewed several nannies, but he hadn't told Fox or Alex yet.

Mulder wandered around looking in doors and counting rooms, he eventually gave up when he turned down another hallway and found even more doors. "Walter, just how many bedrooms do we have up here?" he asked, stepping into a large entertainment room.

"Forty."

"Forty?" Mulder mouthed.

"It might seem like a lot of bedrooms now, but in twenty to fifty years, we'll probably be glad we have the space," Skinner said amused.

Spender looked at them sadly with the knowledge that while they were going to live forever, he would be a very old man in fifty years and maybe even dead.

Skinner grabbed Mulder's and Alex's hands. "C'mon, I have one more surprise to show you," he said, dragging them in the opposite direction from where Mulder had been exploring earlier. Spender tagged behind carrying Hope and making faces at Faith who was riding in a harness on Krycek's back. Faith laughed at him and bounced excitedly. Skinner took them through several hallways until they came out into another large atrium with an elevator and two doors on the opposite side that were thirty feet apart. Each door had a brass plaque on it. One said Alex Mulder-Krycek and the other Fox Skinner-Krycek-Mulder.

"It's a good thing my first name is short," Mulder mused at the long name.

"Go ahead, open it," Skinner urged with a big grin on his face.

Krycek and Mulder entered their respective rooms simultaneously. "Wow!" they both gasped.

Skinner had followed Krycek through his door, and watched happily as Alex looked around in awe at the office furnishings. Walter had purchased only the finest from the best Russian craftsmen. The centerpiece of the room was a floor to ceiling aquarium that separated Alex's office from Fox's. An arched passageway ran through the center of the aquarium connecting the two rooms. Mulder stood in the center of the passageway that was nine feet long, three feet wide, and seven feet high, he was looking up at colorful saltwater fish that swam above his head.

"Down, Daddee," Faith whined, when she saw her sister standing in the tunnel with her Daddy Fox.

"Hold on, Cutie. Walter, can you?" Krycek asked, turning so Faith was facing him.

"Come to, Uncle Walter, Cutie," Skinner said lifting her out then setting her on the floor. She gave him a toothsome grin then waddled across the room to the aquarium, and slapped at the glass.

"Purty fish. Cutie hold, daddee," she said, pointing at a fish that came close to the glass.

"Sorry, munchkin, but you cannot hold the fish. They need to stay in the water or they will die," Mulder said softly, kneeling next to her.

"What die, daddee?"

"Alex, can you help me out here?" Mulder sighed, looking at his daughter, how does one explain death to an eleven-month old? She was already way too smart for her age.

Alex smiled and knelt beside them and picked Faith up. "Cutie, when fish die they float on the top of the water. You know like we see all the time in Daddy Fox's fish tank back home. Then Daddy Fox scoops them out and flushes them down the toilet, and we never see the fish again," Alex smirked over at Mulder who rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Thanks, Alex, that was a big help," Mulder sighed, taking their daughter into his arms. "Faith, we will discuss this when you are older."

"No fush fish," she scowled.

Mulder looked up at Walter and smiled. "Walter, thank you, the office is perfect, even with the built in corner playpen. Just how many kids are you planning for us to have in the next fifty year?"

"However many you and Alex want, babe," Skinner smiled slyly.

"Yeah, right," Mulder smirked. "Ah, did either of you remember to bring the diaper bag?" he asked after catching a whiff of Faith who was looking suddenly grumpy.

Krycek looked over at Skinner. "Walter, can you just zap a clean diaper on her?"

Skinner didn't like using his powers for anything that had to do with taking care of his daughter or niece. He wanted as much hands on with them as possible, like a normal family. Besides Fox had to suffer through the job of changing diapers the normal way, so he had forced himself to do it, too. However, this wasn't normal circumstance so he concentrated ever so slightly and replaced the soiled diaper with a fresh one.

"I think it is time we start heading back. The girls are getting tired and surly, and it's been a long day for all of us," Mulder said standing.

"We'll start moving some of our stuff this weekend. I want to be moved in before next Thursday," Skinner said leading the way back to the elevator.

***

Washington D.C.  
Monday, April 30  
11:30 p.m.

A vagrant paused and looked up at the still figure perched on the edge of the roof of the old brick office building, his liquor soaked brain believed it to be only a stone gargoyle. He didn't even find it strange that a stone statue had a smoldering cigarette dangling from its lips.

The smoker chuckled with delight upon seeing his wayward son, leave the hospital where he was doing volunteer work in the evenings. "So, Jeffrey, you thought you could betray me?" he whispered as he watched the young man climb into his car.

CGB Spender launched himself off the roof of the building and silently glided after his son's car, until it turned on the remote road leading to the estate. He dropped out of the sky landing on the roof of the car with a thud, and smashed the windshield then peeled the roof off as if it were made out of cardboard.

Jeff was horrified as he saw the sharp claws coming into the car after him. He yanked desperately at his seatbelt, tugging it off him and crawled out of the car, staring up in terror at the looming winged beast.

"Jeffrey, my son, are you afraid of your own father?" the creature asked with a chuckle.

Spender's eyes widen in fear as he recognized the beast's face. "Father?" He slowly crept backwards as he searched around for a way to escape, but to no avail as his father swiftly snatched him up. Spender called out telepathically to warn Mulder of the danger to him and their family.

"That's it, Jeffrey, warn your brother about me. We'll be one big happy family soon enough. Now I think it is time I got you back home where you belong. There's been a lot of changes at the Spender homestead, my boy," the creature said pleasantly as he flew into the sky with his son clutched firmly to his breast. Jeffrey's struggles lessened as he looked down at the land several hundred feet below. The higher they flew the colder he became, and he started shivering uncontrollably, and wished that he had worn a jacket. The younger Spender felt the space shifting around them and they seemed to pass through some sort of spatial anomaly and the air became even colder. He craned his neck to see where they were and noticed a mountain range, the peaks were covered with snow. Jeff determined that they were no where near D.C. any longer.

"Welcome to your new home, son," the creature chuckled, soaring around a large granite fortress, that was constructed in the side of the mountain.

***

Mulder felt a surge of fear wash over him in bone chilling waves as Jeff's message reached him, and the image of their father's hideous form was etched forever on his mind. He dropped the box he was packing, for Wednesday's move to the island onto the floor of his office. Crying out telepathically to Walter as he dashed down the staircase to their bedroom, showing Walter the same image Jeff had sent him.

"Stay here with Alex and the babies, Fox," Skinner ordered as he dashed out of the bedroom.

"No! I'm coming, Walter, he's my brother!" Mulder shouted following Skinner toward the outside door.

Alex was left with the two babies wondering what was going on. He couldn't leave them to find out, so he called after his lovers telepathically. *Hey, guys, what the hell is up?*

*That cancer ridden son of a bitch has Jeff,* Mulder informed him and at the same time showed Alex the image from Jeffrey of what the smoker now looked like.

*Fox, get your butt back in here!* Krycek growled angrily.

*Fuck off, Alex,* Mulder shot back and ran behind Skinner down the driveway. He was sick of being coddled.

Skinner glared back at him. It was all he needed was for Fox to get seriously hurt three days before his next cycle started. Skinner did not want to wait another month to get him pregnant. He sighed with relief as Hunter and MacIver intercepted them at the end of the driveway. "Gabriel, take Fox back to the mansion," he ordered.

"C'mon, Fox. Orders are orders and he is the King," Hunter said, blocking Mulder's path.

"Walter, if you don't want to sleep on the sofa for the next week I suggest you order Gabriel to get out of my way. And, Walter, that means no sex," Mulder growled.

"Ah shiiit! Let him through, Gabriel, but keep your eye on him," Skinner snapped. Fox could be so pigheaded and Skinner had no doubt that his lover meant what he said, even if it meant denying him the chance for a son during Fox's next cycle.

Mulder pulled along side Skinner. "I would have still allowed you to get me pregnant this cycle, Walter," he said softly as they stopped beside the twisted ruins of Spender's car.

"Now you tell me, Brat," Skinner sighed, bending to examine the torn metal.

"There's no energy burns," Mulder said, studying the wreck. "The smoking bastard didn't use any powers to rip the top off this car, it looks like he used raw strength alone. I wonder if that means he doesn't have any sort of powers? Besides the ability to fly and incredible physical strength," he mused.

"We shouldn't underestimate him, Fox. That man is a sneaky SOB. I'll launch a full scale manhunt for him and Jeff. Hopefully he won't hurt his own flesh and blood," Skinner said.

"He did before out of anger," Mulder said quietly. He had really come to like Jeffrey in the five months they'd been together. He looked up at the night sky and prayed silently that Jeff would be okay.

***

Siberia  
Tuesday, May 1  
4:30 p.m.

Duffy walked behind Paul Danforth's horse carrying the back end of the travois the front end was attached to the horse. The giant had designed the travois so there would be very little jarring or bouncing as they navigated over the rough terrain. He didn't understand why they were traveling in such a round about way to the United States instead of just taking a plane or a boat. Or for that matter why Ari and his gang were going to the United States in the first place.

He stared down at Ari. The young man lay awake on his back watching him with an almost dreamy expression on his beautiful face. After the initial scare of nearly losing his baby, Ari had been quiet and melancholy, allowing Duffy to make most of the decisions involving his care.

"We will hire a boat to take us and the horses across the Bering Strait and into Alaska," Ari informed him suddenly.

"Why don't we just fly to wherever you're going in the United States?" Duffy asked.

"Are you questioning me, slave?"

"You can cut the crap, Ari. I could have left or killed your entire gang days ago if I chose to. Now, I want an honest answer. Why don't we fly?"

Ari tossed his head back and started to laugh, his voice had a lovely bell like quality that shot bolts of desire straight to Duffy's groin. "I was wondering when you'd start showing some backbone, Duffy." His laughter stopped as suddenly as it started and he grew reflective. "I don't fly because my father was killed in an airplane crash before I was born. I'm scared to death of flying. We don't take a ship any farther than we have to because half my gang gets severe sea sickness."

Duffy's raised his eyebrows in disbelief then roared with laughter. "I'm sorry about your dad, Ari, but your gang sounds like the Apple Dumpling gang. You'd make a great Disney movie."

"If you think we're so funny you can leave anytime you'd like," Ari pouted annoyed, sinking back down on the travois.

Duffy looked at him seriously. "No, Ari, I can't leave you. I want to make sure you do not loose the baby. I really think we should find a place for you to rest until it is time," he said softly.

"I still have three months, and want to reach the States first. Once we get there we can travel by truck to the East Coast. I will rest and have my baby there. Then we can attend to the business my gang was hired to do," Ari said tiredly.

"Can you at least tell me what Kong hired you for?" Duffy asked.

"No, Duffy. You would never approve. So it is better if you do not know." Changing the subject Ari asked, "What do you think I should name my daughter?"

"Are you sure it will be a girl?" Duffy asked, adjusting his grip on the travois.

"Yes."

"Don't you think a name should be something you and Paul decide on? After all he is the father," Duffy said, looking jealously at the back of Paul's head as he rode the horse. Duffy knew that no matter how much he loved Ari or how much the beauty seemed to like him that they would never have children together.

Ari looked at him with a sour face and whispered, "He wanted to name her Daphne or Daisy."

"Oh, I can see your point. Why don't you wait until she is born, then pick a name for her," Duffy suggested.

Ari looked into to Duffy's eyes, a smile played on his lips as he asked softly, "What was your mother's name, Duffy?"

"Katherine. Her family all called her Kat," Duffy sighed, remembering his mother.

"Hmm, Kat Summers. I like that," Ari murmured contently, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, he didn't see the tears streaming down the giant's cheeks.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Tuesday, May 1  
2:30 p.m.

Mulder forced himself to be happy for Hope's benefit, it was her first birthday. The family had gone all out with the decorations and party favors. Walter's cousins had prepared the food and made the cake. Inwardly Mulder was wrought with worry over his half-brother's abduction. Several agents were already on their way up to Alaska to check out the area around White Mountain. He only hoped that they would be able to find some sign of the smoker and Jeffrey, he really wished that he was with them.

Mulder ran a brush through Hope's soft sable hair. The deep purple in the velvet dress made her green eyes glow brighter. He smiled at her. She was adorable, so like her uncle. Walter was pacing back and forth in their bedroom waiting for him. The photographers from several news services around the world were here. With Hope being the world's first virus free female baby born and her daddy being this country's new King, her first birthday was garnering massive media attention.

"Walter, calm down. You've faced the press before, and you will be facing them everyday now that you are King."

"Fox, this is the first time we're facing them as a royal family. I'm just concerned that I'll fall on my face and humiliate you," Skinner sighed. "Besides, I don't like exposing Hope and Faith to all this publicity."

"We have no choice. Even without you being King, Hope's birthday would have been in the spotlight. Men are eating this stuff up. You know half of them dream of their sons someday marrying her. You think we have it hard now, just wait until her sweet sixteen party," Mulder quipped.

"Faith will be turning sixteen a month after Hope. We'll just have to hold a royal ball in their honor," Skinner said seriously.

Mulder picked Hope up and cuddled her in his arms. "Princess, you are going to be one pampered young lady," he murmured. He looked around the bedroom; this was the last night they would be staying here. Tomorrow they would be moving into the palace. "I'm going to miss this place," he sighed.

"Yeah, so am I. We've had lots of memorable moments here, Fox, but we'll make new memories at our new home. C'mon, let's face the music. I think Alex and Faith have kept the press and our guests entertained long enough. Don't you?"

"They probably have them all totally enchanted." Mulder stopped at the door. "Do you really think he's okay, Walter?"

"I don't know, Fox. Jeff is tough ... I don't think that bastard took him to kill him."

"I hope not," Mulder sighed, handing Hope to Walter. They walked side-by-side down the hallway, on their way to the downstairs patio.

***

White Mountain  
Alaska  
Tuesday, May 1  
4:30 p.m.

Spender was still shivering uncontrollably. He was chained naked hanging from the ceiling inside the fortress. That thing that used to be his father, that used to be human, would come in every hour on the hour to make sure he was still awake. How could he sleep? The lights were all too bright and the endless dripping of water tore painfully into his brain.

He had seen the two immortals that his father had forcefully taken as his mates. Spender had been surprised when he found out their identities. He, like all the world, had assumed they were both long dead, killed by the consortium in one of their mortality experiments.

He shook inwardly as that creature came back into the room. However, this time at his side on leashes, were the two immortals, perfumed and jeweled, and dressed in the finest silks and furs. They met his eyes fearfully.

"Aton, Azure, isn't my son handsome? You should see my other son Fox, so beautiful, soon he will be coming to stay with us too, along with his mate Alex. Alex is a new immortal. From what I've heard he is of unsurpassable beauty," the smoker purred, trailing a clawed finger down Jeffrey's chest. "I have a present for you, son." He smiled wickedly, then turned back to the two immortals pointing to a stone bench. "My beauties, sit down, make yourselves comfortable. You are about to witness a miracle. My son is going to be transformed into a magnificent being just like myself."

From his pocket the smoker pulled a syringe with the last of the serum inside, which had altered his genetic makeup turning him into a cold, bat-like creature. He relished the look of fear in his son's eyes as gripped his arm searching for a vein.

"Please, father, don't."

"Don't beg, Jeffrey! Spender's never beg. Your brother Fox wouldn't, he'd more than likely spit in my eye!" The smoker smiled at the thought of his other son. Mulder was a man of conviction, courage, and principles. No shades of gray made up Mulder's universe.

Jeff gasped as the needle pierced his flesh. Soon he felt a burning sensation that grew stronger until he screamed out in pain and passed out. The formula raced through his veins altering his genes binding with the present mutant cells already there, causing his change to be different from that of his black hearted father.

Ian Hennesey watched helplessly as the young man was given the serum, he turned his eyes away from the naked body as it jerked convulsively in the chains.

The smoker walked around the unconscious, twisting body. He touched the two buds that appeared on his son's back. "We shall go eat, my lovelies, then we'll return to see how much further my son's transformation has progressed."

Ian rose quickly wanting to flee from this room, but he glanced one final time at the young man. It saddened him to think that this handsome man would become a hideous creature like his father.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Tuesday, May 1  
2:30 p.m.

Mulder laughed as he watched Walter's cousins hanging all over Alex, like bees to honey. Alex was definitely honey, smooth and so sweet. He wanted to get Alex alone in that large sunken tub in their new bathroom at The Crystal Palace. He made a note to himself to pick up some honey scented bubble bath.

The press photographers were taking photos of the other immortals trying to angle their shots to get the slight pregnant curve of their bellies.

"It's not fair, Mulder," Scully sighed, stepping to stand beside him in the secluded corner he had found to hide in and watch the party.

"What's not fair, Scully?"

"Justin. He's as far along as I am, but he is hardly showing."

"I don't know, he seems pretty big to me."

"Mulder, look at me! I look like I have a regulation basketball under my shirt! Justin looks like he has a softball."

"You're not that big, Scully," Mulder said seriously looking her over. "Now Justin I think he's a bit larger than a softball, its more like a nurf football."

"Well at least when you're pregnant, you won't have to worry about ballooning up like me," Scully sighed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mulder, Marty Ryan with CNN. Do you have plans to become pregnant with King Walter's child soon?" the reporter asked, he had been slowly making his way over to Mulder and overheard their conversation.

MacIver sidled up behind the reporter and put his hand on the reporter's shoulder. "Is this maggot bothering you, Mulder?"

"No, Rory. It's all right." Mulder knew his answer was important for his lover's future as King. This was one of the reasons the other sorcerers were backing Walter, the fact that he was married to an immortal and together they'd be having children. Female children. He ignored how embarrassed he was by the subject of becoming pregnant. This was for Walter, he thought. "I plan on getting pregnant with both my husbands' babies during my next cycle."

"Both? Like Cory Greene has done?" the reporter asked excitedly holding out the tape recorder, his hand shaking badly.

"Yes, like Cory," Mulder said, noticing that several other reporters had finally spotted him and were making a beeline in their direction. He caught sight of Walter's bald head and Hope's curly locks as his lover walked around proudly showing her off to his guests.

"Circle the wagons, Rory, it looks like we're under-seize," Mulder quipped, indicating over the Scotsman's shoulder to the two dozen reporters heading their way.

"Shall I beam us outa here, Captain?" MacIver drawled, in a very impressive imitation of Scotty.

Mulder smiled appreciatively at him. "I wish, but I need to get used to living in a fishbowl."

"Agent Mulder ... Agent Mulder ... " the reporters shouted each trying to be heard above the competition.

"One at a time, please. You," Mulder said, pointing at an older reporter from ABC.

"What are your thoughts on the overthrow of the United States Government?"

Oh great, Mulder thought, he'd rather talk about his body's cycles than politics. "It saddens me that the world had gotten to a stage where democracies can no longer insure the security of their citizens, and that we needed to turn to monarchies headed by sorcerers to achieve that security."

"Do you find any enjoyment in being part of the ruling monarchy with your husband as King?"

"No. This is not something I would have chose. However, it is necessary for my daughters' safety, so I support my husband totally," Mulder replied, searching for a reporter that would have a less biting question.

"How many daughters are you and the King planning on having over the next decade?"

Mulder kept his face expressionless. "I'm not sure if I can answer that, we will continue to use the procreation center for some of our children, but the ones that we have from my becoming pregnant have a fifty percent chance of being a boy."

Another reporter barked another question. "Your other husband is an immortal, so all the children you have together will be girls. So is it safe to assume that between you and Mr. Krycek that you'd have at least ten daughters together each decade?"

"I ... I think so," Mulder sighed. He couldn't continue answering as more personal questions were shouted at him. "I'm sorry, but I need to attend to my daughter's party so if you'll excuse me." He stood there looking for a way through the crush of reporters still shouting at him. Scully touched his sleeve supportively.

"Agent Mulder is done answering questions. Now if you'd kindly step aside and let him by I'll refrain from turning you all into toads," MacIver growled, clearing a path for Mulder and Scully through the crowd.

Alex was waiting for Mulder and pulled him into a hug, and whispered into his ear. "Did those big bad reporters, frighten my little foxy?" he teased.

Mulder squeezed him tightly and whispered back, "How do you do it, Alex? You spent over an hour answering their questions. Didn't you just want to kill at least one or two of them?"

Alex led him away from the reporters who were within hearing range. "I never really answered any of their questions, Fox. I spent the whole time flirting with them and turning their questions into sexual innuendoes. They became very flustered and aroused after the first ten minutes and started shifting from foot-to-foot. It was really very funny."

Mulder smiled, "Thanks for the advice. I think that I'll try that next time. Where is Faith?"

"Walter, took her." Krycek pointed out Skinner's location. The big man had both babies in his arms and was surrounded by sorcerers admiring them. "Have you ever seen anyone prouder?"

"That is what I love about Walter. He has his priorities straight," Mulder sighed, wishing that he were half as giving and caring as Walter.

***

The Crystal Palace  
Thursday, May 3  
2:30 p.m.

The sunlight sparkled through the arched windows surrounding the bathroom on palace's twenty-six floor. Mulder leaned back in the sunken tub looking up at the blue sky through the glass ceiling. His legs were wrapped around the back of Walter's thighs as his lover knelt between them. He moaned as Walter licked his nipple and ran a soapy sponge over his lean frame. Walter had spent the last half-hour gently washing and pleasuring him. Mulder caressed his lover's bald head, his thumb gently massaging circles over his scalp. "I love your head, Bear," he purred contently, kissing the top of it.

Walter's brown eyes smiled up at Fox's aroused face. Today was the day he'd been waiting months for. His beautiful lover was finally going to allow him to impregnate him. Walter wanted to plunge into Fox's body now before his lover had time to change his mind, but he forced himself to take it slow. To make it good for Fox. In years to come he planned to repeat this process many, many times. He nipped at the tender flesh on the side of Fox's neck. "Let's move this to the bed, beautiful."

"Sure, if I can walk," Mulder murmured, untangling his legs and trying to move too rubbery limbs.

"No need," Skinner growled, scooping him up in his arms with only a slight use of his powers to handle Fox's weight.

"God, Walter, I'm not some damn damsel. Put me down, I can walk," he admonished with a chuckle as his lover swiftly moved into their bedroom and deposited him in the middle of the bed, then covered Fox's wet body with his.

"No. You are definitely no damsel, but you are the love of my life, and if I want to pamper you, let me," Skinner growled playfully capturing Mulder's lips as his arms wrapped around that lean body and pulled him closer. He smiled when Fox's arms went around his neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues warred against each other for dominance, then settle for simple caresses.

Skinner fingers delved into the cleft of Mulder's ass and toyed with the small entrance. He felt a sudden moisture against his stomach and looked questioningly into Fox's eyes.

"I'm ready for you, Walter. Take me now," Mulder whispered. He was quivering as a clear fluid leaked out of his navel, preparing the way for his lover's organ.

Skinner pulled back and touched the moisture as he positioned his cock. "This never happened before," he said, licking the fluid from his fingers.

"We never had sex during my cycle before, Bear. Do it," Mulder husked.

Skinner didn't need anymore encouragement he pushed in with one thrust, and allowed the pleasure of his lover's internal muscles to milk him. He looked down at Fox's face as his lover arched his neck back in pleasure, and he realized for once Fox had not journeyed out of his body to that other world, but remained here with him.

The thick rod throbbed inside of him, scorching hot flames of pleasure throughout Mulder's body. It felt like his lover had permanently branded him, and now they were welded together. Mulder couldn't hold back his orgasm, the pleasure was too intense, and he shot his milky come across Walter's ass and thighs.

The vacuum like pumping action on his cock caused Walter to come sooner than he wanted, and he filled his lover with his seed. Panting breathlessly as the last of his seed was milked from his body.

Mulder lay still as Walter semen filled him. It only took a few minutes for a feeling of total peace to possess his inner being. The endless compulsion was suddenly gone and in its place was the feeling of bliss, completeness. He looked up and smiled brilliantly at Walter, touching the side of his face. "Hey, Dad, do you want to get your bet in early that we're going to have that son you wanted."

"Are you sure it took, Fox?" Skinner asked, not totally believing that something in their lives would go off without a hitch.

"Am I sure I'm pregnant? Oh yeah. Positive."

Skinner smiled and kissed him from sheer joy. "So, you are still going to allow Alex to impregnate you tomorrow?" It was a weird concept for Skinner to think that his lover could become pregnant multiple times over his three-day cycle. Then while an immortal was pregnant their cycles completely stopped. Skinner wondered if they would start back up along with the compulsion immediately after the baby was born.

"I'm still going to have Alex's baby, too." Mulder's face became melancholy, Alex would be going to Slava the following day.

"Have you ever thought that we might not be able to tell Alex's baby from mine?" Skinner asked.

"There won't be a problem. Alex's baby will be a female immortal and yours will be a sorcerer, hopefully a male. God, Walter, this is the weirdest conversation we've ever had," Mulder chuckled.

"Yeah, and considering some of our conversations that is saying a lot. So do you want to tell Alex the good news," Walter asked, caressing Mulder's belly.

"Sure. Besides, I'm hungry. We can steal down to the kitchen afterwards and see what your chefs are preparing for dinner." Mulder slid off the round bed and headed for his closet. He paused in the doorway and placed a hand over his flat stomach. Pregnant. What would his father have said? He knew. Bill Mulder would have disapproved loudly over his current state not to mention his lifestyle.

Mulder dressed quickly and waited for Skinner by the bedroom door. Skinner came out of his closet, dressed quite formerly since they were leaving their living quarters for the public part of the palace. He had an image to maintain now.

"Fox, can you please put on a suit?"

"Why, Walter? You're the King, not I. I don't want to have to dress up every time we leave our apartment," Mulder complained.

"I don't expect you to dress up every time, Fox, only when we go down for dinner, or anytime your presence is required at my side. When you're wandering around the countryside or exploring the palace you can dress as you are now," Skinner said.

"Okay, give me a second," Mulder grumbled then went to put on a suit. After he passed his lover's critical scrutiny they went to find Alex.

Alex was in his office, chatting with Slava over the Internet. He quickly ended the connection when Walter and Fox stepped through the doorway. "So, Fox, are you?" Krycek asked standing.

"Yes. I am," Mulder smiled.

Alex hugged him and Walter. "Congratulations. So how do you feel about it, Fox?"

"I thought I'd be upset or anxious, but strangely I'm happy and relieved. It feels great not having that gnawing need any longer, but you'll know what I mean soon enough, Alex," Mulder said, smiling wickedly at him.

"Fox, don't remind me. I have at least eleven months before I have to worry about that. Maybe we should get Shinji working on a way to stop those compulsions," Krycek said, looking at Walter.

"Not everything can be cured by science, Alex. Besides Shinji already turned Fox down," Skinner said.

"What? Why?" Krycek asked perplexed.

Skinner placed a hand over Mulder's stomach. Mulder startled and tried to move away, but Skinner's arm around his waist kept him still. "This is why! Shin, knows how important it is to the human race that immortals have babies. If it weren't for the compulsions do you think any of them would want to become pregnant?"

"Walter, that is not fair. We have the procreation clinics, it should be our choice to make whether we become pregnant or have the babies gestated in the growth cylinders," Krycek argued.

"That only works with immortals if a sorcerer is the other sperm donor. You and Fox will never again be able to have a child together that way. Don't you want to have more children with Fox, Alex? Fox is willing to become pregnant with your child. Don't you want to return the favor someday and have his?" Skinner asked.

Alex's lips pursed together in a pout. This was unfair, he did not want to become pregnant ever. It was unfair for Walter to use Fox having his baby to guilt him into having Fox's baby. This part of being an immortal really sucked, but at least he had almost a year before he had to worry about it. Maybe, Shin would change his mind after giving birth and work on a way to control the compulsions. "Walter, I don't want to talk about this any longer."

"Fine, Alex, go get dressed we're heading downstairs. Fox wants to check out what the chefs are making for dinner and I thought we could take a stroll around the indoor gardens with the girls," Skinner said, looking around for his daughter and niece. He spotted them sleeping on a mat in the passageway that went through the aquarium separating his two lover's offices.

"They wanted to sleep with the fishes," Krycek joked.

Mulder chuckled and went to collect his daughters.

***

After Alex had changed they headed downstairs and found MacIver and Sawada hanging out in the kitchen, chatting amicably with the cooks while sampling the food and drinking a beer.

Mulder licked his lips. "I could go for a cold brew," he said, searching around for the cooler.

"I'll get you one, Mulder," MacIver offered.

"No, Rory. Fox is not touching the stuff for at least nine months," Skinner said smiling proudly.

"Oh, congratulations, Walter, Mulder," Sawada said.

"It's about time, guys," MacIver drawled. "Mulder, there is some alcohol free beer in the cooler, I'll grab you one of those."

Skinner had motioned for the head chef to come over. "Jacques, I would like a special diet plan put together for my lover, he is expecting our first child and I want to ensure that he is provided with the most nutritious meals during his pregnancy."

"Yes, of course, your Majesty. May I offer my congratulations, this is extremely good news," the chef gushed.

"Thank you, Jacques," Skinner said.

Mulder had been glaring at Walter the whole time. It was going to be a long nine months with his lover watching everything that he ate or drank. He cringed when he realized that Walter would never allow him to go jogging in his present condition. Oh great, he needed to talk to someone. He shifted Faith on his hip so he could take the glass of alcohol-free beer that MacIver got for him. "Rory, where is Shinji?"

"He's up in our apartment taking a nap before dinner."

"Walter, can you take Faith? I'm going to run upstairs to see Shinji for a moment," Mulder said, passing the baby to him.

"Walk, Fox. You shouldn't be running anywhere in your condition," Skinner said.

Mulder rolled his eyes as he walked toward Krycek and Hope, and handed Alex the beer.

"Walter's right, Fox. You need to improve your diet and watch the types of exercises you do," Krycek informed him as he took the beer.

"Et tu, Brute," Mulder muttered, heading out of the kitchen toward the nearest elevator. He used the elevator security devices. "Twenty-fifth floor, Arty," he said.

"Right away, Foxy. Shall I let Mr. Takeda know to expect you?" the computerized voice purred.

Mulder rolled his eyes. "No. If he's still sleeping don't wake him. I'll do that when I get there," he said, slightly uncomfortable talking to a computer.

Mulder exited the elevator on the twenty-fifth floor. This was the first time he was on any of the other floors and he marveled at the differences between his apartment and this one. The layout was different and he soon found himself lost in the winding corridors. "Ah, Arty, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Foxy."

"Can you please guide me to where Shinji is?"

"Of course, darling," the computer husked. "Continue heading down the hallway in the direction you are going." After Mulder had taken a few dozen steps the computer chirped, "Now take a right, dearest, and at the end of the corridor take a left he is through the arched doorway."

"Thanks, Arty," Mulder grumbled, hating the computer more by the minute.

"You're most certainly welcomed, cutie-pie."

Mulder entered the bedroom and found Shinji sleeping in the nude on the middle of a round bed similar to his own. Mulder stood a moment and stared at the swell of the young man's belly. At five months it looked like a small beer gut. He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Hey, Shin, wake up."

Takeda slowly opened his eyes. "Mulder, what's wrong?" he asked, yawning and stretching.

"I'm pregnant and Walter is already driving me nuts. How do you handle changing your lifestyle to accommodate being pregnant?"

Shinji smiled brightly and crawled over to him, hugging him tightly. "Congratulations, Mulder. It's not that tough to change when you realize that you are doing it because there is a baby growing inside of you. Here feel this," Shinji said, taking Mulder's hand and placing it on his belly.

Mulder felt a slight flutter under his fingertips.

"It is not much movement yet. Just enough to let me know that he is there," Shinji said proudly.

"This is cool, Shin. I can actually feel him move."

"You have to realize that your body is no longer your own, Mulder. The changes you make for the next nine months are for your baby, and don't let Walter bother you, he only wants what's best for his baby and you."

"Shin, can you and Rory watch Walter for me while I am asleep for the first month of my pregnancy? Alex is going to Slava in two days, and I don't want Walter to be moping around in his absence," Mulder sighed.

"Sure, Mulder. We will all look after Walter. I am going to take a shower and get dressed for dinner. Do you want to wait for me and we can go down together?"

"Sure, Shin. Besides, I'm not sure if I can find my way back to the elevator again." Mulder got off the bed and wandered out onto the balcony, staring out over the island. Pregnant. Damn. What was he thinking?

***

Amaranthine Temple  
New Orleans  
Thursday, May 3  
3:30 p.m.

Reverend Xsavior stood back bowing deeply as King Xowolfe stepped across the gateway into his world. "My Lord, welcome to Earth." His eyes widened as two more Seraphim followed the King through the portal.

"You have served me well, Xsavior. Step forward and receive my blessing," the King commanded.

The reverend stepped cautiously up to the beautiful winged creature. Xowolfe's hand gripped his shoulders holding Xsavior immobile. A bright white light shot out of the King's eyes and into the Reverend's eyes. His whose face froze in shock as his eyeballs melted in their sockets and the flesh from his face bubbled and burst into flames, soon the rest of his body was consumed by flames.

The other members of the cult backed away toward the door, only to find it blocked by a pure black Seraphim who held a glowing scepter. Lighten bolts leapt out of the sphere and burned through the bodies of the cult member killing them instantly.

"Did you get your mates location from the human, my King?" Xobonoa asked, turning off the scepter.

"Yes, his mind was open to me. My mate is a short distance away. It will take a couple of days for me to retrieve him and return with him. I want you and Xovebina to guard the gateway," the King ordered and climbed the stairs he opened the outside door, and stepped into the sunlight. He touched the amulet he wore pinned to his chest and instantly became invisible.

He then launched himself into the air. Unaware that his presence had been spotted by a young boy playing in a tree across the street from the temple.

***

The Crystal Palace  
Friday, May 4  
3:30 p.m.

The weather was beautiful in the high seventies and sunny. The two lovers had decided to make love on a secluded stretch of beach, wanting their daughter to be conceived outdoors. The final shudders of pleasure leeched out of Alex and into Fox. He pulled out and rolled off Fox's warm body and stretched out on the blanket beside him, then snaked his body around his sated lover, his hand went to caress over Fox's navel slightly red from its recent use.

Mulder rolled over in Alex's arms until they were both laying on their sides facing each other. He buried his face in the furrow of his lover's neck, sighing contentedly. His hand petted Alex's smooth buttocks; he could stay this way forever, in the warmth of the sun and in his lover's arms.

"Well?" Krycek finally murmured against the top of his head.

"Well. I don't know. I feel fine, but I don't have the lack of a compulsion to gauge whether I'm pregnant with your child, too. We will just have to wait. Time will tell," Mulder said disappointedly. He thought for sure he would have felt some indication that he was pregnant with Alex's baby.

"I'm going to pretend that you are," Krycek said, hugging him tighter. He didn't want to let go ever and he was having serious doubts lately about leaving Fox to go to Slava. Fox had always been a secret fantasy for Alex, a fantasy that had gotten him through some painful times of his life. He'd imagine during those times that Fox and he were lovers and that he was lying in the warm, protective circle of Fox's arms -- like he was now. How could he give this up for another man? The image of Slava's handsome face filled his mind and a sudden desire to be with his Russian lover overshadowed his need to be with Fox. He kissed the top of Fox's head again. Fox understood and accepted his need to be with Slava. Alex frowned sadly. He would never have accepted Fox's need to be with Slava if the tables were turned. How much greater was Fox's love for him? He suddenly felt unworthy.

Mulder shifted and looked up at Alex through hooded eyes. "Let's get dressed and go for a walk," he said, wanting to be with Alex every minute until his lover left for Russia, and Slava, tomorrow. The possibility that Alex might decide to stay with Slava and never return to him was painfully breaking his heart. Mulder tried to control his feelings. He tried to put Alex's needs ahead of his own, but it hurt too much. That was why he tried excluding Alex from parts of his life, preparing himself for the inevitable, when Alex didn't return.

They pulled their clothes on over sticky flesh. Mulder slipped on his sneakers, without socks, while Krycek folded up the blanket and stuffed it inside the empty picnic basket.

"You can leave that here, we'll come back for it before we head back to the palace," Mulder said, taking his hand, they headed up the beach.

Krycek didn't miss the sadness behind Fox's eyes. "Fox, you know I'll be back in two weeks don't you?"

"Alex, I want to believe you'll be back, but I won't kid myself. You're bonded to Slava, and he is an extremely handsome man. You may find that you're unable to leave him in two weeks," Mulder sighed, kicking at the sand.

Krycek spun Mulder to face him. "Fox, how can you doubt that I would return to you? I love you! You are my life!"

"I'm not your life, Alex. Dammit! If I were, you wouldn't need Slava. I wish ... I wish you wouldn't leave me for him," Mulder murmured, turning to continue his trek down the beach.

"I wish that I didn't need to leave, too," Krycek murmured sadly, as he watched his lover's back and the beautiful movement of that jean clad ass as Fox walked away from him. He sprinted to catch up and he wrapped his arm around Fox's slim waist as they continued their hike. Alex smiled when Fox's arm snaked around his waist and they walked the rest of the way up the beach, wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Now that I'm pregnant, I'll be asleep for at least a month soon as my cycle ends. I would really like to know that you'll be here for Walter in two weeks, Alex. Promise me that you will? I don't like the thought of him being alone for a whole month," Mulder sighed.

"I'll return in two weeks, Fox, you have my word on it."

They reached an outcrop of boulders, and started to climb over them. When they were standing on top of the largest one the air around them shimmered and a tall winged figure appeared.

"Finally, Xofox, we are together," Xowolfe purred and pulled Mulder forcefully against him and devoured his mouth.

Krycek gasped then tried to beat the creature off his lover, but the beautiful Seraphim's skin was like hard marble under his fist and he only succeeded in bruising his hands.

Xowolfe ended the kiss, holding Mulder's tightly enfolded in his arms and wings. He looked lovingly into the immortal's beautiful hazel eyes, then turned his focus on Krycek. "If I would have known that my mate would be in the company of another beautiful immortal, I would have brought Xovebina to carry you back. As it is you will have to wait to be collected in the future."

Mulder's legs could barely support him, the King's kiss had made him feel lightheaded and aroused, he finally ground out in a shaky, weak voice, "Alex, tell Walter it is King Xowolfe."

Xowolfe caressed his cheek. "It will do no good, Xofox. The sorcerer will never be able to reach you in time. You'll be on my planet in one more of your moons."

"NO! Let him go! Dammit! He doesn't belong to you!" Krycek cried, tears of frustration ran down his cheeks as he tried to pry the creature's hands off Mulder. He was unable to telepathically contact any of the clairvoyants or sorcerers stationed around the island, somehow the creature was blocking him. Alex watched helplessly as both Fox and the Seraphim disappeared before his eyes.

"NOOOO!! FOX!" he cried sinking to his knees.

Xowolfe tightened his hold around his mate's body as he flew into the air with him. He could smell the distinct scent of his mate's fertile body. His organ grew long and thick with need as he flew higher and further away from the island. Xowolfe unfastened the codpiece freeing his massive erection.

Mulder struggled violently trying to break the Seraphim's hold as the creature unbuttoned his jeans to further expose his navel.

"I see that I will need a firmer hold on you, my beloved. My cock shall hold you securely fastened to me for the entire journey back to the gateway. By the time we reach it you will be ripe with our child," the King purred.

"No. Don't," Mulder cried, shrinking away from the wet organ that teased at his navel.

Xowolfe pushed his cock in at the same time he pulled his lover's body closer. Mulder was forced to hold on tighter to the Seraphim or dangle impaled on its cock. The organ's stiff bristles were tightly holding their bodies together. The stimulation in addition to the fear of being taken so abruptly was too much for Mulder and he passed out.

The Seraphim king shuddered as waves of exquisite pleasure washed over him, and his cock was gripped and squeezed. His hands held his mate's limp body tightly and he clutched one round clothed buttock, relishing the knowledge that additional pleasure was wrapped inside the tight fabric. The King had watched Xochipilli make love to his pregnant, immortal Xoric on countless occasions. He had looked forward to the day when he could claim Xofox's body in similar ways. Now he had him in his arms and was planting their future child inside his beautiful body. Xowolfe's powerful wings beat harder as he flew them faster to the gate and his home world.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 3 - SBS  
by Jo B.  


NC-17  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the third book in my AU series "Life from the Ashes - SBS." You might want to read the prequel and the first two books of the series to understand this one.  
I would like to thank my beta-readers Laurie, Cerulean Blue, Kiyoko, Nicole, Michael, and Susan for all their hard work and patience in editing this story and plot suggestions.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

***

Chapter 18  
Xowolfe

The Crystal Palace  
Friday, May 4  
7:30 p.m.

King Walter, his top generals and his advisors were all busy conferring over maps and reports in the palace's strategy room. The grief was clearly visible to all those who glanced upon Skinner's face, and although his heart was breaking he took complete charge of the operation to find his abducted lover.

"Why are we just sitting around here? We need to be out looking for him?" Krycek yelled, grabbing Skinner's arm. "It's been over three hours!"

"Alex, calm down!" Skinner growled. "We can't go around half cocked, hoping we'd find him! We need to know where to look first. You know that."

"No, I don't know that, Walter! What's the point in having all of these fucking clairvoyants around if they cannot pinpoint where that creature has taken Fox! This island was supposed to be safe. If I hadn't been with Fox, no one would have known what had become of him!"

"This island is safer than any other place on this planet! Alex, we cannot guard against something we haven't encountered before. Remember the time the morph sneaked onto our estate? Once we felt his presence we knew what to guard against. The Seraphim will never be able to get on the island again without being detected!" Skinner argued, his gut sinking, knowing that it took Fox's kidnapping to make the other immortals safer.

As if hearing Skinner's thoughts, Alex responded angrily, "Yeah, a lot of good that did Fox! He had to be abducted first to make the rest of us safer!" Krycek threw his hands up in irritation. He knew that he was wasting his time here. He stormed out of the throne room and toward the direction of the turret housing the Lone Gunmen's headquarters.

Skinner watched him go, he was irritated that Alex seemed to be blaming him for Fox's abduction. Skinner was having a hard time controlling his emotions in front of his staff. Not only was Fox missing but with him; their unborn child. What if that alien killed their baby like they tried to do with Hope? If he could find that Seraphim he'd tear him apart with his bare hands.

Krycek ran up the stairs of the turret instead of waiting for an elevator. The Lone Gunmen's office and apartments were on the top floor. The office was a technogeek's dream. It seemed Skinner had wasted no expense in furnishing the Gunmen with the latest in computer equipment and gadgets.

The three men were so busy working on their computers that they didn't even notice Krycek as he came storming in.

"Alex, I'm sorry about Mulder," Hans Schatz said. He was helping Frohike search online for any information that could lead them to Mulder.

"Thanks, Hans," Krycek said automatically as he made a beeline for Langly. "Have you found anything yet?"

"Sorry, dude, we're scanning all police departments, military channels, and news services for any sightings of angels or winged beings. Nothing yet, except for around the White Mountain in Alaska, but CGB Spender doesn't match this Xowolfe character close enough," Langly said.

"Xowolfe is an alien, Langly, he's not a mutant. Fox told Walter that Xowolfe and his race were the ones responsible for releasing the virus on our planet. If those creatures have found a way to get onto our planet undetected, then all of the immortals will be in danger," Krycek stressed.

"Including yourself, Alex," Langly pointed out. "But, there haven't been any reports of UFO activity in our galaxy."

"Then how did he get here?" Krycek argued.

"That's a good question, Alex," Byers said, standing and stretching. "We could really use your help in searching the databases." The dapper gunmen could see that Krycek was close to coming apart and thought if he had something to focus on he'd be able to handle Mulder's abduction better.

"Sure, show me what to do," Krycek said anxiously.

"You can use this workstation. We are scanning all recent reports starting on the East Coast then working our way West, South, and North. If you find anything that is of the least bit suspicious print it off and Frohike will check into it further," Byers explained.

"Okay, I can do that ... at least it's better than doing nothing," Krycek said.

***

White Mountain  
Friday, May 4  
9:30 p.m.

Ian crept down the cold, dark hallway to the room holding Jeffrey Spender. He carried bread and cheese; hidden under his shirt. The Batman, as Ian thought of CGB Spender, was trying to break his son by depriving him of food, sleep, and comfort. The smoker had been enraged that his son hadn't mutated in a similar fashion to himself.

The cell door was locked, but it had a small window, which Ian looked through. "Hey, Jeff, I brought you something," the blond immortal whispered.

Jeff eased himself along the cold concrete wall until he made it to the door. He was so weak that he could barely stand and he needed the support of the wall to keep him upright. "You shouldn't be helping me, Ian. My father would be very upset if he found out," Spender said tiredly, glancing through the bars at the beautiful immortal.

"Doesn't matter. What more can he do to me than he's already done?" Ian said, passing the bread and cheese through the bars, he watched as Jeffrey hungrily wolfed the small amount of food down. Ian itched to touch Jeffrey's downy, russet wings, he'd never seen anything more magnificent. The rest of Spender's body had transformed into a work of art, with smooth, well-defined muscles, hard pecs, and a flat washboard stomach. His penis had mutated similarly to his father's with bristles covering its length. However on the son, it appeared highly erotic and Ian yearned to feel the length inside of him and the bristles teasing his passage.

"Thanks, Ian," Spender said, looking longingly at the beautiful immortal. He wanted to kill his father for what he had done to Ian and Kahlid, but he was too weak. If he had any powers like his father possessed, he was unable to access them in the cell.

"Isn't this a lovely sight. My son getting to know his new step-mother," CGB Spender purred menacingly from down the hallway.

"Fuck off, asshole, I am not a woman!" Ian growled angrily.

"You're not a man, my dear. Men cannot have babies," the smoker said as he stalked over to Ian and pulled him against his chest. His hand clutched the immortal's stomach. "Soon as you develop your womb here and I'll fill it with my offspring. You will always be barefoot and pregnant, my dear."

"Get your hands off him, father!"

"All men desire to have their mates knocked up with their child, son," The smoker sneered. "You want him for yourself, don't you? Admit it. If you swear your loyalty to me, son, I'll give you this beauty as a present. I'll even throw both of you a big wedding."

"You don't own Ian, father. It is not your right to give him to anyone. Let him go."

"You're living in the past, son. Look around you! Only the strongest and smartest men rule now. Humans and n'thrals are here to serve us, and these lovely immortals are for the mightiest and most intelligent amongst us to breed with," the smoker exclaimed. "You are still too weak, son, your brother would have made a fine ruler. It is too bad that he is an immortal, but maybe I can have some more of this serum made," he said, holding up the near empty syringe. "There just might be enough of it left to analyze. Think of it, Jeffrey, it might give your brother Fox some sorcerer powers."

"Father you can't! You have no idea what it would do to him."

"He could be a great leader, Jeffrey, if he had powers."

"Fox, is already a better leader than you'd ever make, even without any powers," Jeff spat.

"Such loyalty to your step-brother, Jeffrey. A short time ago you hated and despised him," the smoker said as he caressed Ian's body.

Spender glared angrily. "I was naïve then, father! I didn't know who the good guys were, but I am no longer naïve, not since you finding out you were indirectly responsible for my mother death. You and your associates helped to destroy this planet. Did you know that, Ian? My father was one of the top officials in the consortium, he worked directly with the aliens."

Ian knew that. He knew all about the consortium; its doctors and scientists had subjected him to countless experimentations. He was trembling with fear as the smoker caressed his body. He didn't want the Batman touching him. If the son would only promise his loyalty then Ian would be free from its touch. "Jeff, please. Help me."

"Ian." Spender bowed his head in defeat. He couldn't allow his father to continue to abuse Ian. "Okay, father, you win. Just don't touch him any longer."

"Sorry, son, but I don't believe you. I think that I'll wait a bit longer until I am sure of your loyalty to me. Come along, Azure, I want to fuck you." The smoker dragged the struggling immortal down the corridor.

Jeffrey sighed, and placed his head against the bars.

***

St. Petersburg  
Friday, May 4  
10:30 p.m.

Slava stood on the roof of his palace and looked up into the nighttime sky. Alexei hadn't gotten in touch with him, and it was only through his agents in New America that he had learned of Fox's abduction by Xowolfe. Slava was saddened that Alexei hadn't called him and told him the news personally.

The Tsar had called King Walter and offered his assistance in the search. To his surprise the new King had graciously accepted any help that he could provide. Slava now had all of his forces concentrating on finding Fox.

For as much as he loved and worshipped Alexei, he was still desperately in love with Fox, too. It angered Slava that Xowolfe had gotten his hands on Fox. He should have killed the Seraphim when he had the chance. The Tsar wondered if Fox had been pregnant with Alexei's baby before the Seraphim kidnaped him or if that creature had deprived his lover the joys of being the father of Fox's baby.

Slava desperately wanted Alexei at his side. He craved for his kisses, his love, and his companionship. Since Alexei left, he realized how truly lonely he was for the first time in his life. He only hoped that they'd find Fox soon so Alexei could come to him.

***

The Crystal Palace  
Saturday, May 5  
3:30 a.m.

Krycek stared at the information from a New Orleans' news program. "Bingo!" He stood and walked over to Frohike. "Take a look at this, Fro."

Frohike took it and a glanced at it briefly then added it to a stack of papers.

"Hey! That's important!" Krycek growled snatching the paper back.

"Alex, and so are all these other hundreds of reports and sightings. I'll get to it in about two hours," Frohike grumbled. He had been checking up on leads all night and he was tired and irritable.

"Never mind, I'll check into it myself," Krycek snapped and stormed out of the door.

Byers came over and placed a mug of coffee in front of Frohike. "Where is Alex going?"

"He found what he thinks is a lead and he is taking it to Walter," Frohike sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure. Alex's mind is like an open book, an X-rated book a lot of the times," Frohike leered, which turned sheepish at the unhappy look Hans threw him.

Krycek raced through palace to the center tower and took the elevator up to his floor. When he saw Fox again Alex would give him a big kiss for teaching him how to conceal his thoughts, it had just come in handy in fooling Frohike. Alex didn't trust anyone to rescue Fox but himself. He needed supplies for where he was going and to conceal his features. If Alex told Walter, the older man would never allow him to go now that he was an immortal. He'd be too worried about the Seraphim abducting him.

Krycek dressed all in black then emptied the contents of his daughter's oversized diaper bag. Fox had it pack to the brim with not only stuff for Faith and Hope, but his things, too. He had a couple of novels, sandals, suntan oil, and a beach towel for their one trip to the beach yesterday with the babies. Krycek fingered the beach towel and felt tears well up in his eyes as he stuffed his disguise inside. It would be less noticeable carrying the diaper bag than a backpack. Anyone seeing him would assume that he was taking it to his daughter. Faith and Hope were staying with Justin, Joe, and Pyetr.

He boarded the elevator to take it back down to the foyer.

"Going out again, bright eyes?" Arty inquired.

"It's none of your business, Arty, and its Mr. Krycek or sir," he snarled at the computer.

"Whatever, sugar buns. Does the King know that you are leaving the palace at such an inadvisable time?" the AI computer questioned.

Krycek gritted his teeth. He had thought it was funny when the computer from hell flirted with Fox and interfered with Fox's life. Now that Arty was doing it to him too, Alex didn't find it at all humorous. "King Walter does not need to know everything that I do. He is not my keeper. If you don't want your memory chips yanked out then I suggest that you mind your own business, Arty."

"Oh dear, you are a spunky one. I just love it when you talk tough, *sir,*" the computer purred. "I'll tell you what, sweety. I'll give you an hour to do whatever it is you are going to do, but if you're not back by then I'm contacting the King. 'Kay?"

This is one dead computer, Krycek thought as he forced himself to smile. "Okay, Arty. I'll be back in an hour, just don't tell King Walter," he said as the door slid open to the foyer.

The palace was alive with activity. His presence was noticed instantly, but everyone assumed he was going to see the Gunmen or King Walter.

"Hey, guys, I'm stepping outside for some fresh air," Krycek said as he approached the guards at the entryway.

"With a diaper bag?" The captain asked, raising his eyebrow skeptically.

Krycek kept his face indifferent. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Dana Scully? Never mind. My daughter is asleep in the throne room and I just want to cool down before going into that room again," he said, looking sadly at the four guards.

The guards exchanged looks, and the captain of the guards turned back to Krycek. "We can understand that -- the throne room isn't the most pleasant place to be right now. We're all saddened by what has happened to Prince Fox. Lou, go with the Prince Alex on his walk," Captain Jordan ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Lou followed Krycek out of the palace and in the direction of the helicopter pads. "Prince Alex, wouldn't you prefer walking in an area less noisy?" the guard shouted as another jet-powered helicopter came in for a landing. Since Fox's abduction, helicopters were coming and going virtually nonstop from the island.

Krycek smiled inwardly, this is going to be easier than he had imagined it would be, he thought, as he watched a crew finish fueling up one helicopter then move on to another. He turned and led the guard toward an isolated area near the protective wall surrounding the palace. Several bushes provided the perfect cover as he pulled a hypodermic from his pocket and stabbed it into the guard's neck. The guard collapsed unconscious and Krycek hid his body behind the bushes.

He then headed back toward the helicopters. He quickly sneaked onto the closest one, while all the activity was at the other end of the landing pads. He tossed the diaper bag onto the seat beside him and quickly flipped on all the switches. It was impossible to get on the island without being challenged and scanned, but it was relatively easy to get off; Krycek soon discovered as he guided the helicopter upward into the nighttime sky, and directed it toward New Orleans.

***

New Orleans  
Saturday, May 5  
8:30 a.m.

Mulder regained consciousness to a pleasant feeling of floating, and a warm tingle coming from his belly. His face was pressed against a soft fabric and held there by fingers delicately cupping his head, and a strong arm was wrapped around his back. The only discomfort he felt came from his arms and legs dangling in the air. Mulder wrapped his arms and legs around the body holding him and nuzzled closer.

"Ah, my precious mate, you're awake at last. We will be at our destination soon," the King rumbled soothingly.

Mulder smiled against his well muscled chest, he was feeling so good. "Hmm, that's nice. What did you call me?" he purred.

"My precious mate," Xowolfe said, smiling softly and holding onto the young immortal tighter.

"Oh, that's what I thought. I have another name, but I seemed to have misplaced it. Help me look for it," Mulder said in a drunken slur.

"No need, it is Xofox."

"Nope, silly, that isn't it," Mulder giggled. He felt that he should remember it, but it was just out of his grasp. All that his muddled brain could think of was how nice it felt to be held by this beautiful being. "I remember you. I've seen you in that garden next to a waterfall," he murmured against the Xowolfe's chest.

"That is right, Xofox, it is going to be your new home."

Mulder craned his neck and tried to look at the creature. "I can't seem to remember your name either."

"Xowolfe."

"Gotcha, Wolfy." Mulder's hand explored down his body until it contacted his belly and the large organ inserted into his navel. "Umm, feels great." Something about being penetrated here was important. Mulder frowned, what was wrong with him? Why were his memories eluding him?

"Wolfy?" the King chuckled. "How charming you are, Xofox."

"Fox," Mulder corrected, knowing that was right.

Xowolfe landed in the courtyard of the temple and eased out of Mulder's body. Mulder's legs gave out on him and the Seraphim scooped him up in his strong arms. They were still invisible as the King carried his mate into the temple and down the stairs. The bodies of the dead cultist were gone as was the gateway. The King materialized and laid his mate on the altar. A shimmering light appeared and General Xobonoa and the Gateway reappeared.

"My King, we had to conceal our presence, the humans came here searching shortly after you left."

Xowolfe looked concerned. "If humans know about this place, it is not safe. We need to find another place for the Gateway."

"It has already been taken care of, my King. Once we step through back to our planet I have programmed the Gateway to teleport to another location on this planet," Xobonoa said.

"Good, General Xobonoa, we should leave now then. My mate is tired and in need of rest," the King turned back to the altar where Mulder was stretching seductively, his hand caressing and squeezing the swollen organ inside his jeans.

The black Seraphim looked admiringly over at the immortal. "He's a beauty, my King. Even lovelier than Xoric, and so hot for you."

"Yes, he is, isn't he?" The large Seraphim King smiled scooping Mulder back into his arms and sinking his face into the side of the immortal's neck. He licked and nipped at the delicious flesh. "My days and nights will be occupied making love to my beauty," he said, nuzzling his nose into Mulder's hair. Mulder giggled and wrapped his arms around the King's neck and snuggled closer.

"Let us depart," the King said, climbing the stairs to the Gateway. He tried to step through, but found he was unable to enter the Portal with Mulder. He turned and handed Mulder over to Xobonoa, then stepped through without a problem, coming out in the portal room on Empyreal. The King turned and stepped back through to Earth. "Put my mate down, Xobonoa," he ordered then touched Mulder's arm lovingly. "Xofox, I want you to walk through this doorway, it will take you home."

Mulder smiled happily. Going home sounded good to him, so he tried to step through the portal, but some invisible force was holding him back. The King and Xobonoa exchanged confused looks. Then the black Seraphim pulled a wand from its scabbard at his hip. He waved it around Mulder's body and the wand changed color as it passed over Mulder's belly.

"What is it?" the King asked.

"We programmed the Gateway to not allow the human sorcerers to pass through, my King."

"What does that have to do with Xofox?"

"It appears he is pregnant with a human sorcerer's offspring. We must abort that pregnancy in order for him to pass through the gateway."

Xowolfe's face paled. "He is also pregnant with my child. If we kill this sorcerer's child we will also be killing mine."

"You can always get him with child again during his next cycle, my King. It is too dangerous for us to linger here," Xobonoa said.

Mulder listened to their conversation with growing dread, and although they were speaking a different language he understood them clearly. He was pregnant? Walter's baby! How could he have forgotten Walter? Everything was so confusing. He started to back away toward the stairs as his memories started returning.

"Xofox, come back here," Xowolfe ordered.

"No! You bastards, stay away from me," Mulder hissed angrily as his foot touched the bottom step. Awareness came flooding back to him. "You killed Earth's females! Why?"

"It is necessary for the survival of my race, Xofox. You and your brothers may be the key we've been searching millenniums to find that will revive the Seraphim race," Xowolfe explained.

"Dammit! How could killing Earth's females save your race?" Mulder asked, stepping onto the bottom step.

Xowolfe wasn't worried about his mate escaping, he knew that he could easily catch him. "The Seraphim females were killed off by the same virus that we've unleashed on your world. We've been working to genetically alter other races to match the Seraphim's DNA in hopes that someday a virus free Seraphim female will be born to one of them. You human immortals are the closest we've come to a vessel that may give birth to a female Seraphim. Xofox, your daughters are proof that a female can be born immune to the virus. On no other world has a female even been born."

"What sort of monsters are you? That you could slaughtered countless races so yours could live!" Mulder cried.

The King made for him then stopped suddenly surprise written on his beautiful face. Mulder felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him backward as a low voice sounded in his ear. "I have you, Fox."

"Alex, how?"

The scarf Krycek was wearing had fallen away from his face allowing the Seraphim King to see who he was.

"Well, if it isn't our other pretty immortal. General Xobonoa, grab him," the King ordered.

The General made for Krycek. Suddenly a loud gunshot filled the chamber and the black Seraphim collapsed to the ground dead with the left side of his face blown away. Krycek turned the gun on the King who was already retreating to the portal. He had a clear shot at the back of the King's head and squeezed the trigger, but Mulder pushed the gun away and the shot went wild as the King disappeared through the portal.

"Fox, why?"

"Alex, I don't know. I just couldn't stand the thought of him dead," Mulder confessed his voice shaky then his face suddenly turned pale. He started to shake uncontrollably. "Oh God, oh God, oh God." Mulder sank to the ground and wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face into his knees.

"Fox, it's okay. He's gone, and I'm going to take you home. We'll have this...portal destroyed so he can't...return." Alex stopped, stunned as the gateway vanished. "Shit."

"Alex, he raped me. Oh God, I'm...I'm pregnant with its baby." Mulder broke down sobbing.

"Christ, Fox." Krycek sat on the step next to him and pulled his distraught lover into his arms. "Ssh, we'll get through this together. I'll never leave you, Fox, you have my word on that." He kissed the top of Fox's head as his lover sobbed in his arms.

Shouting came from outside and soon Walter stormed down the steps followed by his security team. "Fox! Alex, how is he?"

Krycek hugged Mulder closer as he looked up at Skinner. *Not good, Walter,* Alex said telepathically, while showing Skinner mentally everything that had transpired. *That creature has impregnated him.*

Skinner's face went pale. "Oh God," he said softly, kneeling, he pulled Mulder into his arms. "Fox, it's going to be okay. I'm here for you now." Skinner kissed his face and brushed the tears away with his thumbs. His heart felt like it was being squeezed when he saw at the blank, lifeless look in Fox's eyes. "Don't worry, baby. I'm here, Alex is here, you're not alone in this."

"Walter, he's going into shock, we need to get him away from here," Krycek said, standing and assisting Skinner with their unresponsive lover.

Skinner finally had to scoop Mulder up into his arms and carry him out of the basement. "Alex, we'll talk about your leaving without telling anyone. Thank God, Arty ratted on you ten minutes after you left and Melvin knew where you had gone."

Krycek thought about slowly taking that computer apart chip-by-chip. "Walter, if it weren't for me we'd have never gotten to Fox in time. That creature was going to kill our unborn babies in order to take Fox through that Gateway! Don't you understand! I couldn't wait for anyone to decide whether this was a valid lead or not. In my gut I knew that it was!"

"I would have believed you, Alex, and I would have dropped everything to come with you. We're family. We need to watch each other's backs," Skinner said. He scowled at the television cameras that had magically appeared on the scene.

"I couldn't take the chance, Walter. What if you refused to let me go? It would have been different if I was still a sorcerer, I wouldn't have been afraid of you or anyone else stopping me, you couldn't have. Now. I'm at your mercy," Krycek said, climbing onboard the helicopter, he turned to help Walter with Fox.

Skinner positioned Fox's unresponsive body so he was in the middle between them. "Alex, you have to trust me to treat you like an equal."

"You...we never treated Fox as an equal," Alex whispered combing his fingers through Mulder's fine hair.

Skinner noticed that Mulder was weeping softly, his face buried into Alex's shoulder. "Sometimes we hurt the ones we love the most out of the desire to protect them. Alex, Fox always scared me. He used to take such risks with his life as if he didn't care whether he lived or died -- I cared though, I had for years." Walter rested a hand on Mulder's back and massaged his knotted muscles.

"Fox, things will be different. You'll see," Skinner soothed.

Mulder kept his arms wrapped around Krycek's body and his face buried against his lover's shoulder as his voice replied weakly, "I'm so frightened, Walter. Why do these things always happen to me?"

"There is nothing to be afraid of, Fox," Krycek said. I'm going to stay with you forever...I'm not going to Nikolai. No way will I ever leave you. I love you too much."

"Fox, Alex is right there is nothing for you to be afraid of. We're both here for you," Skinner said.

"That's not true, guys, there is a monster growing inside my belly along side your babies. What if it kills them?" Mulder said apprehensively.

"We can have Doctor Pendrell abort your pregnancy and try again next cycle," Skinner offered hesitantly.

For some reason that was even more distressful to Mulder than being pregnant with the Seraphim's baby. "No. We'll have Doctor Pendrell monitor my condition. If at some point the alien's offspring threatens the survival of our babies then we can try to have it removed. I don't want to lose my babies." Mulder felt protective toward the new life growing inside him, it was necessary a foreign feeling he had always been protective of those weaker than he.

"Okay, Fox. We'll do whatever you want."

"Thanks, Walter."

***

The Crystal Palace  
Sunday, May 6  
10:30 a.m.

Krycek sat on the bed cradling his lover's head on his lap. Fox had finally succumbed to sleep. If his pregnancy followed the same track as the other immortals he'd be asleep for a month. Krycek vowed never to be more than five minutes away from his side.

Doctor Pendrell and Walter walked into the bedroom.

"How is he?" Walter asked.

"Sleeping."

Doctor Pendrell opened his bag and climbed onto the bed. He had done a thorough examination of Mulder when he had arrived back at the palace yesterday. Now he would monitor his condition daily.

Krycek hadn't left Mulder's side since yesterday. He hadn't been able to talk about his concerns in front of Mulder. "Kyle, Fox is worried that this alien baby might kill mine and Walter's babies. Do you think that is possible?"

"It might be if they were sharing the same fluid and in the embryonic sac together, but immortals carry their babies differently than human females. From the ultrasounds and tests I've done I discovered that their babies are in self-contained pouches inside the womb instead of embryonic sac. The pouches are filled with a thick gelatinous fluid that protects the baby and provide it with nutrients. I believe that the babies will be born inside the pouches. They will have to be removed from the pouches in the delivery room," Pendrell said.

"Is that why the immortals aren't as big a pregnant female?" Krycek asked.

"Yes. The gelatinous fluid surrounding the fetus is a little less than half of the volume of the fluid in the embryonic sac."

Krycek's eyes grew wide. "So if Fox was only having one baby he'd be less than half the size of a pregnant female, but with three babies he'll be ... huge."

"And we'll going to be very supportive of Fox. Won't we, Alex?" Skinner said, looking sternly at him.

"Well, yeah. One of us is going to have to follow him around though, to help him back up when he sits, haul him out of the bathtub, put his shoes for him and..."

"Alex, enough!"

Doctor Pendrell was chuckling as he checked Mulder's blood pressure. "Alex, don't be too obvious when you're following him around. Mulder is going to be embarrassed enough by his size without you drawing added attention to it."

Skinner looked at him worriedly. "Kyle, he's not going to be...ah...you know, overly emotional and moody."

"Maybe, but you'll both be very supportive of him," Pendrell smiled.

***

Alaska  
Tuesday, May 15  
8:30 p.m.

Ari was careful to conceal his features on the boat trip over to Alaska. Although, even if he stood buck naked on the bow of the ship he doubted anyone would have tried anything, not with Duffy standing protectively nearby. None of the ship's crew would come within a yard of the nine-foot tall n'thral.

The cold sea air made Ari shiver even with his coat on. He turned to Duffy and wrapped his arms around the giant who in turn enfolded him in his arms. "Cold. Hold me, Jason," he mumbled.

"You should go lay down below deck and get out of this wind, Ari," Duffy rumbled, gently rubbing his back.

"No, I want to stay with you. It's too bad you can't fit through the hatchway." Ari rested his head over the giant's heart and slipped his hand inside Duffy's shirt against his hot flesh. "We can go down in the ship's hold with the horses."

"No, it's filthy down there," Duffy grumbled. "Come here." The n'thral guided the smaller man over against a wall that was out of the wind, sitting Duffy pulled Ari down onto his lap and cradled him against his chest.

Ari wiggled against the hard object pushing into this thigh. "You want to fuck me, Jason?"

"Yes, but I won't, not in your present condition. It might jeopardize your baby." Duffy rubbed Ari's back trying to warm him.

"You're a strange n'thral, Jason," Ari murmured.

"I'm a human being, Ari."

Ari saw the sadness in Duffy's eyes. "Yes, you are, and that is why I love you," he said, rising and gently kissing Duffy's lips.

Duffy's heart was soaring. His beautiful Ari had just confessed to loving him. He had never believed he'd find love again. "I love you, Ari," he beamed brightly.

"Jason, where did you live in the States before you were captured by the coalition?" Ari asked, resting his head against Duffy's chest.

"I had an apartment in my buddy Walter's mansion."

"Mansion? Is this Walter guy rich?"

"He's not poor, but I believe the money was his husband Fox's."

Ari had kept up on current events, whenever they got into a city he'd purchase all the magazines and newspapers he could find. Walter, mansion, Fox, all rang a bell with him. "Jason, are you talking about Walter Skinner and Fox Mulder?"

"Yeah, you've heard of them?" Duffy had spent too much time living on his mountain that he hadn't been up on the news, and he had been and still was surprised by Walter's celebrity status.

"Jason, everyone has heard of them! Fox Mulder is a hero of mine. The man gave up everything to uncover the conspiracy! He's been shot, garroted, narrowly froze to death, beaten up, his father was murdered, his partner abducted, and he never gave up. I want to meet him," he exclaimed excitedly.

Duffy frowned. "I didn't know that about Mulder. No wonder Walter and Alex are overly protective of him. If he's that prone to being injured."

Ari rolled his eyes. "Walter and Alex are that way because Fox is an immortal like me. Fox should tell them to go to hell and disappear. He'd be great in my gang."

"Ari, Walter and Alex love Fox, and I know that Fox loves them, too. I'll introduce you to them, but promise me you won't stick your cute nose in where it doesn't belong?" Duffy said, holding him tighter.

"Jason, do you really think I could convince Fox Mulder to leave his lovers to join my gang? The man's an FBI agent for Christ's sake, get serious," Ari chuckled. "I hear there are other immortals living at Foxfire Glenn." He specifically was thinking about Shinji Takeda. Abducting the pretty immortal might be easier than he thought it would be now that he had a way onto the estate.

"Yes. There were four others, but Hans was abducted the same time I was and I'm not sure if he's been rescued yet," Duffy said sadly.

"Hans Schatz was back in the States with his lovers, the last I heard. Gabriel Hunter and Melvin Frohike rescued him and the other captured Americans from Cairo, Egypt," Ari replied.

Duffy smiled. "Thank God. Ari, you are a wealth of information."

"There isn't much to do on the road, but catch up on gossip and news, but it's been about five weeks since I got my hands on a current newspaper. Last I heard was that Fox Mulder still wasn't pregnant. He sure has a lot more willpower than I had. The other immortal's at the mansion are all pregnant, do you know how far along they are?"

"Justin is about the same as you nearly seven months and the other three are around six months," Duffy said.

"Do you think your friends would allow us to stay at the mansion until my baby is born?" Ari was figuring in his head that he'd need at least a month to recover and by then Takeda would have delivered his baby. They could leave Takeda's infant to be cared for by its sorcerer father, and take the Japanese immortal with them back to China.

"I know they would, Ari. You'll really like them. They're all good people."

Ari smiled up at Duffy and snuggled closer. He didn't know how he would convince Duffy to go along with their scheme. The giant was too soft hearted and had a strong sense of morality. He would probably have to leave Duffy behind. Afterward he'd call Duffy from Australia and invite him to rejoin them.

***

White Mountain  
Friday, May 18  
10:30 a.m.

CGB Spender sat on his throne and looked smugly at the captured FBI sorcerers. "Now what should I do with you? Maybe the three of you would make nice statues." The smoker's fingers petted his immortals' heads. "What do you think, my pets, they are sorcerers and will live forever if properly cared for. A few will placed holes where their mouths and nostrils are, and of course their anuses and cocks should be exposed. Never know when I'll get the urge to fuck my artwork," the smoker laughed at his own joke.

Lars Johnson was quaking with fear at the menacing creature's words. He glanced sideways at Dakota Jones and Mike Peacock. They were powerless against this creature who was somehow leeching their sorcerer powers from them, making himself stronger and them weaker.

"Let them go," Ian begged.

"My Dear, you seem to enjoy feeding my son when you were told not to. How many times over the past two weeks have I caught you sneaking food to him? I think it is obvious that you need something to take care of," the smoker said waving his hand and Mike Peacock disappeared and against the wall under a spotlight a plaster statue appeared. It was bent at the waist with its hands on its thighs. The legs were spread. The head was up and looking toward the throne. A pair of frightened brown eyes looked out, the mouth was agape held open by the plaster.

"There you go, Azure. It won't be able to chew so you will have to force a tube down its throat to its stomach for its daily feedings. In addition, I expect you to keep it cleaned out, lubed, and stretched for me. The stretched part is optional."

"You fucking, bastard!" Ian growled and flew at the smoker in a rage.

CGB Spender easily restrained Ian, holding him on his lap with Ian's back pressed firmly against his chest. "Just say the word, Azure, and you'll have three statues to take care of instead of only one," he hissed into the immortal's ear. "I was going to give Jeffrey some company, but it's up to you."

Ian met the frightened eyes of the other two FBI men. "I'll be good. Don't hurt them."

The smoker got a distant look on his face. "We have company. Ari Summers and his gang of thieves," the smoker smiled. It had been awhile since he had seen the tall, red headed Australian.

Fifteen men entered the throne room. The smoker was distracted looking up at the tallest n'thral he had ever seen. Next to him stood a tall human who was covered head to foot in fabric. CGB Spender probed the man and learned that it was Summers, the young man had been in a fire that had ravished his face and body. It was a shame Ari Summers had been quite the attractive young man.

"Summers, what brings you to my domain?" the smoker asked.

"You know my name? Who are you?" Ari asked, surprised by, and terrified of the winged creature. His eyes trailed over the two immortals who were dressed in skimpy outfits that were far too feminine for Ari's liking.

"Don't you recognize me, boy? I'm CGB Spender." He took a deep drag on his cigarette careful not to burn Ian who he still held on his lap.

"Oh, of course, that is really fucking obvious," Ari taunted sarcastically. Duffy lightly touched his arm in warning.

Duffy had recognized the two FBI agents in chains before the throne, and had noticed the third man humiliatingly displayed and encased in plaster.

The smoker roared with laughter. "You always did have a mouth on you, Ari! If you weren't the best thief I've ever employed I would seal you lips shut permanently."

"Chill, Batty, it's good to see you, too." Ari glanced around. "Nice place you have here, if you're into dark and depressing. Pretty babes though. I take it you're a sorcerer, since only sorcerers are able to hold onto immortals."

Spender ignored his questions. "Why are you here, Summers?" he asked, unnerved by the tall human's nonchalant attitude toward him.

"We're just passing through on our way to the states," he said.

The smoker snared. "You're still scared shitless about flying, aren't you? What did you do travel a thousand miles out of your way so you could cross over at the Bering Strait?"

"I could do without your criticisms. My men and I need a place to stay for the next couple of days. Do you mind if we crash here?" Ari asked.

"I'd welcome your company. We could reminisce about old times. If you entertain me well enough, I'll have Azure and Aton heal your scarred flesh, Ari," the smoker said.

"Shucks, I left my tap shoes in China, Smoky."

"You can still play the piano that will suffice. Gregors, show my guests to their rooms, and their slave to the stables," the smoker said, looking at Duffy.

"He's my lover, and he stays with me," Ari said.

CGB Spender looked at the cloth covered form of the thief in disbelief. "I suppose beggars can't be choosers," he said finally.

The nine men were shown to their rooms. Luckily for Duffy the ceilings were all over fifteen feet in height. He turned to question Ari about the wisdom of staying under this clearly deranged creature's roof. Ari placed his fingers over the giant's mouth.

"Trust me," Ari said. He wanted revenge against the smoker. Ari's mother had died from the alien virus, and although Ari and his gang had done a few jobs for the smoker, they were only employed on a contract basis. They never knew their employer's true agenda or anything about aliens.

Duffy looked into Ari's eyes and knew instantly that the young man had something up his sleeve. They've been traveling together for a month now and Duffy had learned to trust Ari's wisdom. "Okay, Ari."

***

The Crystal Palace  
Friday, May 18  
4:30 p.m.

Alex was working on his laptop sitting cross-legged on the bed to be close to Fox. Fox had been asleep for two weeks now, and Alex hadn't left his side except to bathe. His meals were all delivered to the suite, where he, Walter, and their daughters would dine in the master bedroom. He glanced up from the screen to check on his daughter and niece, they had fallen asleep sprawled over Fox's body.

The laptop's modem was plugged into the telephone jack. Alex had been having a nonstop argument with Nikolai over his decision to remain with Fox. Slava just didn't understand that Fox needed him, that he could never leave Fox's side. Not now, not ever. He typed in the last of his email and hit send, then looked back at Fox, and realized that Faith was no longer on the bed.

Alex glanced around the bedroom, his heart caught in his throat as his eyes fell on his daughter who was across the room and pulling on a tablecloth, on top of the table a the heavy metal lamp was teetering near the edge and started to topple. It was heavy enough that it would crush Faith's skull. Alex knew that he wouldn't be able to reach his daughter in time. In his desperation, Alex pushed out with his mind and tapped a power that he had thought long gone, the lamp froze in midair. Alex scrambled off the bed and ran to his daughter, scooping her out from under the heavy lamp. Seconds later the lamp completed it fall to the floor with loud thud.

Alex was crying and laughing as he hugged Faith protectively in his arms. "Hey, Cutie, you nearly gave your Dad a heart attack." It hit him suddenly that he had just used his powers. He tried again, it was harder than before but the tablecloth and lamp flew back up on the table, smiling with satisfaction he concentrated again and the tablecloth disappeared.

He sat on the bed. "Fox, I'll be able to really protect you again, but I promise that I won't be a jerk about it. We're equal partners," Krycek said, leaning down to kiss his sleeping lover's lips, he was more hopeful for their future.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 3 - SBS  
by Jo B.  


NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the third book in my AU series "Life from the Ashes - SBS." You might want to read the prequel and the first two books of the series to understand this one.  
I would like to thank my beta-readers Laurie, Cerulean Blue, Kiyoko, Nicole, Michael, and Susan for all their hard work and patience in editing this story and plot suggestions.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

***

Chapter 19  
Escape from White Mountain

Mulder stared out over the tranquil ocean, watching the sunset in the west dance across the gentle waves. The colors were magnificent reds, yellows, and purples. He curled his toes into the warm, wet sand feeling wonderful, he had never been happier in his life. He rested his hand contentedly over the slight swell of his belly. A shadow passed over head and he glanced up at two beautiful Seraphim gliding effortlessly in the sky. The sunset cast its brilliant hues on the white wings of the young female who smiled down on him before alighting gracefully at his side.

"Father, did you see me? Uncle Jeff has taught me how to fly backwards," she said with breathless excitement as she smiled gleefully and hugged him around waist, looking up at him with big violet eyes.

"I saw you, Angelique, you did very well," Mulder said, leaning down and kissing her nose. His heart was bursting with pride over his pixie of a daughter, she held a special place in his heart.

Angelique beamed and her wings fluttered excitedly over her father's praise, she was eight years old and she worshiped all of her fathers, but her Daddy Fox most of all.

"She is getting really strong, Fox, I think in a few months she might be able to fly as far as the mainland," Spender said as he landed next to them and petted Angelique's golden locks, smiling down at her.

"Jeff, don't go putting ideas into my baby's head. She is not allowed anywhere near the mainland," Mulder scolded.

"Father, I am not a baby," Angelique pouted, stomping her foot on the sand.

"You are always going to be my baby even when you are ninety years old," he informed her tweaking her nose. He took her hand and smiled at Jeffrey. "C'mon you two, it is dinner time and you both know how grumpy Jacques gets if we are late."

***

Walter awoke suddenly and sat up in bed, he stared down at Fox who was bathed in moonlight. A blissful smile graced his young lover's full lips. Walter wondered if he had just shared a dream with Fox, he wanted to wake Fox and ask him, but his lover was still under the affects of his first month of pregnancy and it would be impossible to awaken him.

"Angelique," Skinner whispered, laying a hand over Fox's stomach, he prayed that this alien baby would be as sweet as the little girl in his dream. His sudden chuckle woke Alex who was curled against Fox's left side.

"What, Walter?" Alex asked tiredly, his green eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"It's nothing, Alex. I just had a weird dream that Jeff had wings and he was teaching Fox's daughter to fly," Skinner said. "It was too strange."

"You shouldn't have had those anchovies on the pizza, they always give you strange dreams," Krycek said, resting his head back on the pillow next to Fox's. His hand found Walter's on Fox's stomach and he laced his fingers with the older man.

"You're probably right, but it seemed so real, and I hardly ever dream in color," Skinner replied, squeezing Alex's hand and they both soon drifted back to sleep.

***

White Mountain  
Wednesday, May 24  
4:30 p.m.

The smoker rested his hands on the cold plaster encased hips of the FBI agent. He looked with pride at the well-used anus, puffy from being taken by himself and his guests. CSM snickered inwardly at their reluctance to fuck the entrapped FBI man. He had to actually bully them by threatening to encase one of them in a similar fashion for insulting his hospitality.

He licked his lips, tasting the fear wafting off the agent, it was a solid form of nourishment for him, as solid as the food he ate and the wine he drank. It fed him and made him stronger. "Azure! You are remise, my dear, this statue isn't properly lubed. You know how I like to bury my cock all the way in without any resistance."

"Sorry, sir, I was just preparing his meal," Ian said, carrying a bucket full of supplies. He knew to protest or hesitate would only get the FBI agent hurt further. Ian pulled a tube of lubricant from the bucket and proceeded to prepare the trembling man.

Mike Peacock closed his eyes hoping that he would pass out and wouldn't have to feel the slide of that monster's prickly cock enter him. It was to no avail as he felt the knobbed head against his anus and the sudden burning as it popped painfully into him. The thick cock with its soft bristles slid slowly up into his bowels. He was intimately familiar with the bristles, which could be made to tickle his insides like a thousand feathers, arousing and stroking his tender flesh pleasurably, or become painful like a porcupine's quills.

The smoker held on tighter to the plaster hips as he plowed in and out of the offered flesh that was pleasurably tight around his cock. He reached under and pulled and squeezed on the agent's limp cock. "Azure, I want my artwork to come when I do, if it doesn't I will have Ari's n'thral fuck its ass next."

Ian scrambled under the FBI man's body and knelt at his feet. He took Peacock's penis in his mouth and licked and sucked it until he was rewarded with a response and the organ started to grow and lengthen.

The immortal's pheromones and saliva were assaulting the FBI agent's senses. Peacock found himself wanting to push into Ian's mouth. It was maddening not being able to move a muscle. He was driven higher and higher into blissful arousal despite being raped and the intentional painful scrape of the creature's cock against his rectum. It was obvious to him that the Batman didn't want him to come. The smoker wanted the immortal to be forced to watch as he was raped by that giant n'thral. Peacock felt the creature stiffen and come deep within his bowels. He sighed with relief as he came simultaneously from Ian's expert oral stimulation.

Ari Summers stood silently in the doorway watching the whole scene. He had a hard time controlling his anger, but it would have been pure folly to show any emotions around CGB Spender. The Batman seemed to feed off negative feelings. He turned and went off to explore the fortress and talk to Jeffrey Spender. The beautiful winged man fascinated him, especially since Duffy had told him that Jeffrey was Fox Mulder's half-brother. Finding out the sinister CGB Spender was Mulder's father was an equal shock, but it didn't lower his opinion of the intelligent FBI agent, only furthered to heighten it.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Mr. Summers," Marat Fyodorov said softly.

Ari turned and looked at the small man. "I don't play games," he said and started walking away.

"You taunt Mr. Spender and call him names to his face. One day he will make you pay dearly for your disrespect." Fyodorov had not been able to read this man. Ari's was mind was covered beneath more layers than the fabric concealing his features. Fyodorov knew one thing: that this man was dangerous and couldn't be trusted.

"Oh, I'm quaking with fear, toady," Ari snarled, shoving the little man up against the wall. "A word of advice. If you don't want to pay *dearly* for annoying the hell out of me, then I suggest you make yourself scarce for the next few days."

Ari let the man go, and Fyodorov scurried fearfully off down the hallway.

Ari let out a breath. He would have never dared to do that a month ago. Such close contact might have alerted the man to the fact that he was dealing with an immortal, but since Ari was in his seventh month of pregnancy, the pheromones that had brought such havoc on his life were gone. At least according to Duffy, his n'thral lover was an expert at detecting that odorless substance. Two more days, Ari thought, they only had two more days before they would be leaving this hell hole.

***

The Crystal Palace  
Thursday, May 25  
4:30 p.m.

Skinner looked sternly at the assembled men before his throne. "Why wasn't this brought to my attention sooner?" he barked.

"Your majesty, we thought the situation wasn't worthy of your immediate attention. We wanted to get a handle on what was going on," FBI Director Hazel said.

"NOT WORTHY OF MY ATTENTION!" Skinner roared. "You're talking about men under my command, not to mention my brother-in-law!"

"King Walter, we're doing everything in our powers to find out what happened to our agents! Collecting information out of that area has become next to impossible," the Director said.

"This barrier that you mentioned earlier, do you know what it is made of?" Skinner asked, reining in his temper.

"No, Your Majesty, we are unable to get close enough to collect a sample."

"Why is that? You said this black cloud ran for miles encircling White Mountain and the surrounding valley. Surely someone could have collected a sample somewhere along its circumference?" Skinner asked.

"We couldn't find anyone brave enough to get anywhere near the barrier. It seems to be emitting some sort of a malevolent aura that is making our men tremble with fear the closer they come to it until they are unable to stand it any longer and flee. If Agent Mulder were available I'm sure he'd be able to get near enough to collect a sample," Director Hazel said.

Skinner frowned. No doubt Fox would jump at the chance to investigate this phenomena. "Agent Mulder will not be going on any field assignments for the foreseeable future, Director."

"No, of course not. I didn't mean to imply that he would be, not in his present condition. It is just that he is known for being fearless considering all the strange cases he and his partner investigated."

Fools rush in where brave men fear to tread, Skinner thought, shaking his head sadly, that was unfair, Fox was not a fool. Reckless and impassioned, but not a fool. He needed someone to gather information from within the barrier. Someone experienced in traversing dangerous situations. Skinner couldn't go himself and Scully was out for the same reason Fox was. He turned to his guard, "Send for Major Kazuo Sawada." The major was renowned in Japan for being able to infiltrating behind enemy lines, and Skinner trusted him.

King Walter had another reason for sending Sawada. He wanted the major out of the way the next few days. Since Japan was taken over by Lord Yoshinobu Oda, Sawada had been forced to break off all ties with his country and military unit. He had refused a direct order by Lord Oda for him and Shinji to return to Japan. Lord Oda had made it quite clear that as the new ruler of Japan, by right Shinji Takeda should be his lover. The Japanese ruler had even tried to pressure Skinner into returning Shinji, but Skinner had informed Lord Oda that the decision rested entirely with Shinji and no one else.

Now with Lord Oda coming to meet with King Walter and many of the other world leaders to strategize against the Seraphim threat, the King couldn't afford a confrontation between Oda and Sawada. Skinner would have to look after Shinji himself, just in case the Japanese ruler planned on using his time here to pursue the young immortal. Maybe he should send MacIver with Sawada just to be safe, the two men had a better chance at success at any rate. As if hearing his thoughts, MacIver swaggered into the throne room with Sawada.

"Your Majesty," MacIver said with an exaggerated bow.

"Rory," Skinner grumbled. Yes, he definitely needed to send MacIver.

"You sent for us?" MacIver asked, smiling sweetly.

"I sent for Kazuo, but as long as you're here, I have a mission for the two of you," Skinner said.

"A mission. Your Majesty, with all due respect, one of us needs to be with Shinji," Sawada said.

"Shinji is still three months away from his due date, and the mission will only take three days tops. Besides, Kazuo, your father, and uncles are living with you now they should be able to take care of Shinji during those three days. Plus, I'll be watching over him, too," Skinner said diplomatically.

"Yes, Your Majesty, what is the mission?" Sawada relented, glancing sideways at MacIver.

"Three of our agents have disappeared in the vicinity of White Mountain, Alaska. There is now a barrier encompassing the entire mountain range and the surrounding valleys. I need you to get in close enough to collect a sample from the barrier, we need to find out its composition," Skinner said.

"Is that all?" MacIver asked surprised.

"Yes. Once you have the sample, I need you to bring it back here immediately." Skinner leaned forward. "And, gentleman, for your information, no one has been able to get any closer than two miles to the barrier before they fled in terror. If you'd like to back out no one would think the worse of you," Skinner added, and got the desired response back.

MacIver scoffed, "I do not scare easily. We'll be back here in two days tops with your bloody sample." He then turned to Sawada. "C'mon, Kazuo, it's your turn to fly,"

"It's always my turn to fly, Rory, you don't know how," Sawada grumbled, following MacIver out of the throne room.

"You can teach me on the way, then I can fly us back," MacIver drawled.

"I'm not that brave, Rory," Sawada quipped.

Director Hazel looked at the King after the two voices had faded in the distance. "Your Majesty, do you honestly believe that those two can collect the sample?"

"Maybe not alone, but together, yes. Neither one is going to admit to being afraid in front of the other; they will egg each other on and their male egos will not allow them to fail." Skinner smiled.

***

The Winter Palace  
Friday, May 25  
4:30 p.m.

Slava sat in the rocking chair bottle feeding his daughter Anatasja. He found holding his daughters tended to soothe his nerves and temper. He had been in a foul mood since Alexei had refused to come back to him. Tomorrow he was going to the New America under invitation from King Walter Skinner. He was determined to see Alexei while he was at the palace, one way or another.

The Tsar stared at the photograph of himself and Fox, it helped him to understand why Alexei would not come to him. Fox needed Alexei with him, he wouldn't begrudge Fox that need, and neither would he force Alexei to choose between him and Fox. A choice he had no chance of winning. Slava would try to be patient with his lover, eventually Alexei would come back to him.

***

Crystal Palace  
Friday, May 26  
9:00 p.m.

Skinner held Alex against his chest as he stroked a soapy washcloth over his chest and belly. The candles that they had lit around the bathtub illuminated them both in a golden glow.

"This is nice," Alex purred, taking a sip of whiskey and then holding glass to Walter's lips to share the warm amber liquid.

"Thanks," Skinner said. "Alex, you've been quiet lately. Is there something wrong?"

"Besides my allowing that alien to get its hands on Fox?" Krycek grumbled.

"You saved Fox from that creature, Alex."

"Maybe, but I wasn't able to protect him."

"You have some of your powers back now, that should count for something." Skinner took another sip from the glass for fortitude before asking, "You miss Slava don't you?"

"Yes," Alex said softly. He turned and straddled Skinner's lap. "I didn't think it would be so hard. God I love him so much. It feels like a part of me is missing." Alex rested his head on Walter's broad shoulder. "Walter, I love you and Fox more though, and I will never leave you and Fox, I'd rather die first."

Skinner sighed, he had never seen Alex looking so miserable as he had been since they returned with Fox. He ran his hand over his beautiful lover's long back and massaged his knotted muscles. "I'm going to be convening a conference at the palace with many of the world leaders to discuss this Seraphim threat. I've invited Slava, he and his delegation will be housed in half of the fourteenth floor. If you want to see him, I won't interfere."

Alex pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes. "You mean it, Walter?" he asked somewhat perplexed. He wanted so badly to see Nikolai again, but he was worried about leaving Fox even for a few hours.

"Alex, as long as you promise to always be here for Fox. He is my main concern, I don't want him subjected to anymore pain especially now that he's pregnant. Fox needs both of our support over the next nine months."

"I intend to give Fox a lot more than only my support, Walter." Alex smiled and kissed Skinner gently. "Thank you for being so understanding."

Skinner kissed him back hotly and cupped his firm buttocks. His fingers delved into the crease and found the tight opening. He slipped in a finger and slowly fucked Alex, capturing the young man's moans against his lips as he slipped a second and third slicked finger into him. The bath water swirled around them, and Alex wiggled driving the fingers in deeper.

"Come on, Walter, do me," Alex growled.

"Patience, baby," Skinner soothed.

"Dadda," Faith said as she crawled up the final step to the bathtub.

"Shit!" Krycek cried, jumping off Walter's lap, the fingers were roughly yanked out of his anus. "Cutie, how did you get out of your crib?" he asked, exasperated, scrambling across the large bathtub to reach his daughter, but he wasn't quick enough and she toppled in pajamas and all.

Walter was laughing as Alex came over holding a soaked baby who was squealing with delight, and had bubbles clinging to her hair.

"Bath!" she said, slapping Alex's wet chest.

"Oh God, you should see your face, Alex," Skinner chuckled. "Why didn't you use your powers to stop her from falling in?"

"I was too flustered that she might have seen us ... you know," Alex said as he handed the baby to Walter.

"Don't worry it is too dark and there are too many bubbles in the tub for her to have seen anything," Skinner said and started to remove the soaked pajamas and soggy diaper. "You want to take a bath with us, do you, Cutie?"

"Eeek!" the baby giggled.

Alex sat down next to them. "She must have climbed out of her crib. We're going to have to make sure all of the doors are shut and that she can't get into anything. Where's Hope?" he asked suddenly scanning the nursery then the bedroom, chuckling when he found her in bed with Fox. "It figures that both of them would learn how to escape at the same time."

"Yeah, while we were too preoccupied to notice," Skinner said, caressing the side of Alex's face. He was so beautiful, the older man thought, disappointed over the interruption. "Your timing was really poor, Cutie."

"So what do you want to do?"

*I want to fuck you blind,* Skinner answered telepathically.

"I meant about the babies. We can't have them climbing out of their cribs, they might get hurt."

"We can start letting them sleep in twin beds with sidebars. We'll have to teach them to stay in their beds at night, and lock our door when we're intimately occupied." Skinner's hand found Alex's cock under the soapy water and squeezed.

Krycek slapped his hand away. "Walter, not in front of the munchkin!"

"She can't see anything," Skinner said, holding Faith with his other arm.

"She can see more than you think," Alex replied, taking his daughter from Walter, he stood and grabbed a towel. "I'm going to turn in. We'll work on their sleeping arrangement tomorrow."

Skinner sighed; he wasn't getting any tonight that was for sure.

***

White Mountain  
Friday, May 26  
10:30 p.m.

The dining hall was medieval in appearance, the floors and walls were stone. A large stone fireplace took up one wall with a heavy oak mantel. Inside the fireplace a deer carcass turned on a spit. A human attended it. A long oak table was centered in the middle of the room with three pewter chandeliers over it. At the table was an oddly assembled group. A giant winged creature, two beautiful immortals, a mysterious figure covered head to toe in fabric, and an enormous n'thral.

Ari raised his scarf enough so he could slip the fork underneath and take a bite of the venison steak. He watched the smoker intently as the creature waved the fork around in its clawed fingers talking animatedly to his guests.

"You could come and work for me again, Ari. I could use a man of your skills and expertise. You do want to be on a winning team, don't you?" CGB Spender rambled.

"Smoky, you know that I'm not much of a team player," Ari said, glancing at the clock on the mantel. Why wasn't that poison working yet? He'd slipped enough of it into the smoker's wine to kill an elephant. He looked over at the two immortals sitting on either side of the smoker. They kept their eyes down and ate without any real enjoyment.

Ari smiled under his scarf, they would enjoy their next meal, he would see to that himself. He looked back at the smoker as he heard a gasp and the creature stood up suddenly clutching at its throat. The smoker's eyes rolled back in his head as he toppled over backward landing on the hard stone floor.

"Well, it is about fucking time," Ari growled, throwing down his napkin he stood and walked over to CGB Spender's body.

Ian looked at him with big, blue eyes. "What did you do?"

"I poisoned the bastard," Summers said, kneeling. He checked the smoker's throat for a pulse and frowned when he found a faint one. "Shit, he's not dead." Ari pulled his gun from its holster, and aimed it at the smoker's head and pulled the trigger, he startled in shocked amazement as the bullet bounced off the hard skin, then ricochet off the wall and broke a vase on the table.

Duffy shook his head, realizing they were in deep trouble if bullets and poison wouldn't kill the creature. It was possible that nothing would. "Forget it, Ari, we need to move quickly before he recovers. Have Paul free the FBI man from the plaster and I'll get Jeff and the other two FBI agents. Azure, Aton, go collect your stuff we are leaving now," Duffy ordered, heading out the door.

*Paul, free Agent Peacock! All of you move it! We need to be on the road in ten minutes tops!* Ari yelled telepathically. His other gang members were taking out the smoker's men.

"Come on you two, we need to find you something warm to wear," he said, grabbing the two smaller immortals under their elbows he rushed them out of the dining room.

Ian came out of his daze and stared up at the man who was at least five inches taller than himself. "Why are you saving us?"

Ari rummaged through their closets and tossed the immortal their heavy, hooded, fur coats. "I hate CGB Spender."

"When he recovers he will kill you. Aren't you afraid?" Khalid asked, pulling on the coat and stepping into the fur-lined mukluks.

"No. He'd have to find me first, besides I'm not that easy to kill," Ari said, smiling knowingly under the layers of scarves. He gasped aloud as he felt the baby kick and touched his belly.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked, worried.

"Fine," Ari choked out in a stained voice. "Let's go."

He guided the two immortals through the corridors and past the bodies of the dead guards. They stepped on the lift and started their descent off the mountain. "We're going to split up. You two will be going with me and Jason."

"To where?" Ian asked.

"Azure, the less you know the better. At least until I am sure you are able to conceal your thoughts."

"Call me Ian, and this is Khalid not Aton. Is it really possible for me to hide my thoughts?"

The lift opened at the bottom of the mountain and Ari quickly shot the two guards standing outside. "Sure it is, but it requires training and concentration," he said casually stepping over the dead bodies.

The lift started back up as Ari led them to the motor pool. They wouldn't be able to take the horses because they needed to move quickly. He scanned for a vehicle large enough for Duffy. He spotted a humvee, if they removed the passenger side seat Duffy should be able to fit, and they'd be able to drive this off road. He started working on removing the seat.

Duffy and the other men raced into the motor pool a minute later. Ari's eyes widened behind his sunglasses as he stared at Jeffrey Spender who looked even more magnificent without the bars of the cell door interfering with his view. Ari licked his lips lustfully as he gazed upon the Seraphim's finely sculpted body, it was tall and powerfully built. The russet wings were so beautiful. "Wow."

"Jeff, are you okay?" Ian asked, rushing to Spender's side.

"I'm fine, Ian. Thanks to Duffy." He stood shivering in the nighttime air with only a fur blanket wrapped around his waist and his hands pulled it up against his chest as far as his wings would allow. "I just need to get clothes that will fit me," he joked.

Duffy hurriedly helped Ari remove the seat. "You shouldn't be doing this, Ari, not in your condition," he scolded.

"I'm fine, Jason," Ari assured the giant and turned to his gang. "Paul, split the team into three groups, we'll meet up in a month at our planned destination point."

"Ari, can't Jeff come with us?" Ian asked, holding Spender's hand.

"No. There's no room in the humvee for him."

Duffy watched the two men's faces drop. "There is if you sit on my lap, Ari," he said, climbing into the humvee. "Ian, you can drive."

Ian beamed happily as Jeffrey and Khalid climbed into the backseat. Jeffrey found it difficult to sit with his wings in the way, but he finally found a comfortable position. Ian got behind the steering wheel as Ari climbed on Duffy's lap, the giant held him securely.

"You're a softy, Jason," Ari said, snuggling in his lover's arms.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Duffy replied.

"Ian, I want us as far away from here and as quickly as possible. We'll leave the road in an hours time," Ari ordered as Ian put the truck in gear and they sped off down the dark road toward the unseen towering black barrier.

"You don't have to tell me to move quickly, Ari. I plan on setting a new world speed record," Ian growled.

***

"Kazuo, maybe we should go back and wait at the car until daylight. I swear we're being followed," MacIver said nervously looking around at the dark forest. The gnarly branches on the trees seemed to be reaching for them. Their rental car was parked five miles back. They had landed at the airport in Anchorage that morning and had driven a rental car to get out to the site. The barrier was clearly visible as they had flown into Alaska, it could be seen off in the distance from the Anchorage's airport over a hundred miles away.

"Rory, we are sneaking into enemy territory! You cannot sneak in broad daylight," Sawada hissed. He found yelling at his friend was helpful in taking his mind off his fears, and it helped drown out the sound of his teeth clattering together. He had never been more afraid in his life, which was strange since he'd been in a lot more dangerous situations than this.

"Real men would sneak in broad daylight, it's more of a challenge," MacIver said.

"Admit it, Rory, you're scared shitless!" Sawada growled as they walked another dozen steps closer to their destination.

"Am not! What was that?" he asked, grabbing onto Kazuo's arm as loud moaning and bodiless screams floated around them.

It was becoming harder to move forward with each step closer to the barrier. Sweat ran down Sawada's back and he swabbed at his damp brow with a handkerchief. He stopped suddenly. Before him on the path was his mother. "Kaasan," he whispered.

~ Modori nasai! ~ she wailed.

Rory stopped when he realized Sawada wasn't moving. "What's wrong?"

"Can't you see her?" he asked, staring at his mother.

"See who? There's no one there," MacIver said, walking back to his friend and straight through the apparition who shattered as if she was made out of glass, sparkling shards flittered to the ground then vanished..

"My mother, Ayako," he said sadly, staring at the ground beneath MacIver's feet.

"What did she want?" MacIver fearfully scanned the surrounding area.

"She said to go back." Sawada shook his head clearing it. He was being deceived; his mother would never be in such an evil place. He could see the barrier pulsating a hundred feet in front of them. "Rory, I bet you a month's worth of old fashion diaper changing and bottle feedings that I can collect a sample before you can." He pulled out a vacuum with a collection jar attached from his backpack.

MacIver looked him in the eye. "You're on," he growled, willing himself to calm down as he pulled an identical vacuum from his backpack.

Both men looked at each other challengingly, then turned, screaming as they raced toward the barrier. MacIver almost dropped the vacuum when he got a good look at what the thing was made up of. The translucent shapes of humans and creatures from his worse nightmares were shrieking and twisting, their bodies contorted, as they performed hideous sexual maneuvers, then dissolved into one another and re-flowed into new horrifying forms. The two men had to use their powers to prevent from being grabbed as arms reached out trying to claim them. MacIver quickly filled his jar with the thick black substance.

~ Rory, help me? ~

MacIver turned toward the familiar voice and stared in shock as his older brother Duncan held his arms out toward him. "Duncan," he said and took a step toward the apparition.

Sawada grabbed MacIver quickly from behind and threw him roughly to the ground just as the wall surged forward to claim him.

"Kazuo, get your fucking hands off me! That thing has my brother!" the Scotsman growled, trying desperately to throw the heavier man off.

Sawada slapped him hard across the face. "Get a fucking grip! That thing is not your brother! It is a trickster. Your brother is dead!"

There was a loud roar and a humvee came flying through the barrier, sending fragments of black muck flying in all directions. The humvee veered out of control and crashed into a tree a couple of hundred feet from the barrier.

"Fuck." MacIver said as his thoughts cleared and he realized how close he had come to a fate worse than death.

"Come on, Rory," Sawada said, pulling his friend to his feet, they ran over to the smoking humvee.

Three men came staggering out coughing, and one reached back in and helped a fourth man out.

"Agent Johnson!" MacIver shouted, racing toward the four men.

"Mr. MacIver, what are you and the Major doing here?" Lars Johnson asked, eyes bewildered. Blood ran down his face from a gash in his scalp.

MacIver pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it against the wound. "Collecting a sample from that thing," he answered, pointing at the barrier. "The King was worried about you three." MacIver nodded in greeting to Agents Jones and Peacock, the forth man he didn't recognize.

"Please, say you have a car nearby?" Paul Danforth asked anxiously, helping Peacock stay on his feet. "Dammit! We need to get out of here before it awakens or we'll never get away!"

"We have a car five miles from here," MacIver said, helping the Australian sorcerer with Agent Peacock who was barely able to stand. "Who are you talking about?"

"The Batman. Do you think you could have gotten this close if he was conscious? That shield is in a weakened state, you would never have gotten near it if he was awake," Danforth said his voice quivering. He hurried his steps to keep up with the Scotsman as they dragged Peacock off in the direction of the rental car.

"It seemed pretty strong to me," MacIver grumbled, looking nervously around the darkened forest.

"By Batman, do you mean CGB Spender?" Sawada asked, guarding the rear.

"Yeah, Spender." Danforth nodded.

They walked the next three miles in silence. Only their heavy breathing and the crunching of twigs and dried leaves under foot could be heard above the fading echoes of moans and shrieks coming from the barrier. MacIver finally broke the silence, asking, "Agent Johnson, was there any sign of Jeffrey Spender?"

"Ah, yeah, he's with Jason Duffy, and the Batman's two immortal prisoners, and this tall Aussie dude. They took off in the opposite direction from us. You see, we split into four groups to make it harder for the Batman to catch us when he wakes up."

"Duffy! How did he get here?" MacIver asked excitedly.

Lars shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, ask him," he said nodding over to Danforth. "Duffy came with them Aussies, and their leader seemed well acquainted with CGB Spender."

Paul looked from Lars Johnson over to the Scotsman confused. "You know that giant n'thral?"

"Duffy is a very good friend of mine. How did he come to be with your group, and what is your connection to CGB Spender?" MacIver asked distrustfully.

"We purchased Duffy from Emperor Kong. Ari had taken a fancy to the giant. We hardly know CGB Spender, we only did a few jobs for him before the virus. We didn't know anything about the Consortium or their dealings with the aliens at the time. If we did, we never would have taken the jobs," Danforth hurriedly assured the other sorcerers as they arrived at the car.

"Who is this Ari?" MacIver asked, helping Peacock into the backseat.

"Ari Summers is our leader."

"If he's harmed Duffy I will whip his sorry ass," MacIver growled.

Danforth started chuckling. "You'd have to go through Duffy to do it. He and Ari are lovers."

"Lovers!" MacIver looked back at the man from over the front seat as Sawada started the car. He couldn't imagine his giant friend as anyone's lover.

"They say love is blind," Sawada murmured.

***

The Crystal Palace  
Saturday, May 27  
noon

Tristan Woods picked up his paperback and sat on the sofa in front of the veranda. He was watching over Mulder while Alex and Walter were downstairs greeting their guests. The reception for the foreign royalty was being held in the palace's magnificent dining hall.

Downstairs, Skinner and Krycek were dressed in identical black suits that Fox had purchased for them as a Christmas present. They each held their daughters in their arms as they stood in the reception line greeting the foreign dignitaries. Shinji stood next to Alex holding his daughter Ayako, he was nervous about meeting Japan's new ruler. Canada's leader had been the first to arrive; he came with his immortal lover. The Canadian leader had requested a private meeting with King Walter to discuss the growing menace in Alaska.

The three Kings from African arrived together and again each had an immortal lover with them. Skinner tensed as Tsar Nikolai Slava entered the room and made his way down the reception line, pausing to talk with Major Pyetr Yermolov who stood with both his pregnant immortal lovers.

"Major Yermolov, if you ever wish to return to Russia the door is open. I have dropped all charges against you," the Tsar said.

"Thank you, Tsar Nikolai," Pyetr said surprised. He didn't detect any malice or anger toward him from the Tsar, in fact he had never seen Slava looking so relaxed and friendly.

Slava moved down the line shaking hands with Justin Blaise and Joseph Shadow Hawk, he inquired about their pregnancies and how they were feeling. Then he moved down to meet Hans Schatz, Gabriel Hunter, and Melvin Frohike.

Shaking Hunter's hand he said, "I heard the two of you single handedly took on the coalition and won. I would have loved to have been there to see the looks on their faces."

"It wasn't much to defeat them, they were weakened from fighting each other," Hunter replied.

Slava smiled charmingly. "Agent Hunter, don't sell yourself short. I heard that Kong hadn't participated in the fights, but he was too afraid to take you on. You conceal your powers well. However, I can feel that you are even more powerful than I."

Alex watched his Russian lover and licked his lips in anticipation as Nikolai move closer, he was mesmerized by the sound of his deep, sexy voice as it drifted through the room. Nikolai's eyes met Alex's as he stopped in front of Shinji. Slava pulled his eyes away from his love and focused on the Japanese immortal, lightly touching his baby's check. "She's beautiful, Mr. Takeda," the Tsar said softly, then looked Shinji in the eye. "I would personally like to thank you for my people, the drug you invented that suppresses a n'thral's sex drive has become invaluable to us." He turned to his advisor who was standing behind him and the man handed him a small, silver, gilded box. "Please accept this as a token of my appreciation."

Shinji opened the box and blushed, closing it quickly. "Thank you." He shyly peered up at the tall Russian through thick lashes.

Slava smiled slyly. "Fox mentioned that you wanted one. It's not as good as Mr. Izumi could have carved, but I think that I did a good job."

Alex was curious to see what was inside the box. His stomach fluttered with nervous butterflies as Nikolai moved over to him and focused his entire attention on him and Faith.

"May I hold her, Alexei?" he asked gently.

"Sure," Alex said, passing the baby to him.

Faith looked at Slava curiously and touched his face.

"You are a beauty just like your daddies, aren't you, Faith?"

"Baby purty," Faith cooed.

"Yes you are," Slava chuckled, handing her back to Alex, he leaned in and kissed the young man deeply. A murmur ran through the crowd and all eyes turned to King Walter who was watching unemotionally.

Slava reluctantly ended the kiss. "You will meet me in private later, Alexei?"

"Yes. We need to talk," Alex said breathlessly, his knees felt weak and he wanted to sit down.

"Good." Slava smiled and moved down to meet his rival.

"Are you done molesting my lover in public?" Skinner asked calmly.

Slava chuckled. "You don't seem too upset. May I?" He held out his hands for Hope.

"Alex and I have an understanding." Skinner handed his daughter to Slava.

Hope stared at the strange man uncertainly. "She's pretty and has Alexei's distrustful expression," Slava said softly. "How's Fox doing?"

Skinner was going to tell him it was none of his business, but he paused at the genuine concern he saw in Slava's eyes. "He's sleeping through his first month of pregnancy."

"Is it true? Did that ... creature ... " Slava's voice was strangled with rage and he couldn't get the rest of his question out.

"Yes. We're going to deal with it on a day-by-day basis," Skinner answered, taking Hope back.

"If there is anything I can ... "

"Just stay away from Fox, you've hurt him enough," Skinner growled softly, too low for anyone other than Alex to hear.

"Take care of him properly and I might," Slava said with a touch of a threat. He turned and headed toward the dining room, followed closely by his Generals.

Skinner gritted his teeth, this was tough, but he knew it would be. He needed to work with Slava. The Tsar's armed forces were nearly as large as his own, and if it came to a war with the Seraphim they needed to work as a team.

"Walter, don't worry. I'll keep him away from Fox," Alex said, touching his sleeve.

"See that you do, Alex," Skinner growled.

Shinji suddenly insinuated himself between Walter and Alex, holding tightly to his daughter.

Skinner glanced down the line of guests to find what had caused the young man's sudden nervousness. The Japanese delegation had arrived, headed by Lord Oda who was dressed in the traditional Japanese attire. The man cut an impressive figure, tall, lean, and devastatingly handsome. His eyes were focused only on Shinji as he made his way straight across the foyer to the young man, ignoring the reception line.

Lord Oda stopped in front of Shinji, looking at the immortal in undisguised admiration. He reached out and his fingers lightly brushed Shinji's cheek. "You are even more beautiful than I'd imagined," he murmured softly in Japanese.

Skinner was glad that Sawada and MacIver weren't back yet. Lord Oda would have found himself on his ass for sure.

Shinji stepped away from the man's touch, blushing brightly as Lord Oda eyes focused from his daughter then hungrily stared at his swollen belly. Shinji finally found his voice saying, "Lord Oda, welcome to New America. May I introduce King Walter and Prince Alex."

The Shogun focused on the other two men, bowing respectfully to each then speaking to Skinner. "King Walter, it is an honor to meet you. We have many issues to discuss during my visit."

"I will make time for you after tomorrow's meeting, Lord Oda. Hopefully we can come to an understanding on the more sensitive issues," Skinner replied, glancing at Takeda, it was clear he was referring to Lord Oda's demand that Shinji be returned to Japan.

"That is what I'm hoping for, Your Majesty," he replied, bowing then turning back to Takeda. "Shinji, please do me the honor of dining with me." The Shogun held out his hand to the young man.

Shinji stared at the hand hesitantly, he didn't want to cause a scene, but he felt uncomfortable being alone with this man.

Skinner saw Shinji's dilemma and motioned for Agent Hunter. "Agent Hunter is Mr. Takeda's chaperon whenever Mr. Takeda's life partners are out of town," he explained.

Lord Oda scowled over the words *life partners* then looked the handsome, fair-haired sorcerer over disapprovingly. "Who's to protect Shinji from him?"

"Me," Hans said brightly, coming up behind Hunter and taking his hand.

Lord Oda was taken aback by the beautiful, blond immortal, and even more so when Shinji handed Hunter the baby and wrapped his arm around Hans' waist.

Shinji giggled, relaxing considerably with his friend's closeness. "Hans is very good at protecting me from his lovers, especially Melvin," he said, hugging Hans appreciatively. "Let's eat I'm starving." Shinji and Hans headed off toward dining hall with Lord Oda and Hunter following behind.

The Japanese delegation had been the last to arrive, so Skinner and Krycek and the others from the reception line went to join their guests in the large dining hall.

A hundred round tables with seating for six at each filled the room. The tables were covered in white linen and bedecked with spring flowers. A small cascading waterfall emptied into a fountain on one end of the room. Beneath their feet the floor was made up of large, glass tiles that covered an aquarium teaming with sea life from the waters surrounding the island. The far side of the dining hall was opened to the indoor garden. Waiters roamed the room with appetizers and wine.

"Very impressive," Slava said, strolling over to Skinner and Krycek. The room had a soothing effect on him, and he wanted to duplicate something similar inside the Winter Palace.

"Thank you. The architects wanted to interweave as much nature as they could into all the rooms," Krycek replied, smiling and putting Faith in a booster seat at their table. He took Hope from Skinner and strapped her into a similar seat. "Would you care to join us, Nikolai?"

"I'd love to, Alexei."

Skinner sighed, sitting next to his daughter and scooting close so he could feed her. He only had two days that he'd have to tolerate Slava's presence. Frohike suddenly plopped down in the empty chair at the table with a small plate brimming with appetizers. "Hey, Walter, Alex, nice soiree."

"Melvin, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Skinner replied, looking at his friend with amusement.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time. I've never seen so many pregnant men in one room before. Gives you something to look forward to right, Alex?" he smiled mockingly, there were twelve pregnant immortals at the reception.

"Shut up, Frohike," Krycek grumbled.

Slava and Skinner both stared at Alex with similar looks of desire. Slava looked across the table at Skinner. "Too bad Alexei's your brother. That sort of rules out you ever having children with him."

"Not necessarily, he's only my half-brother and his recent change into an immortal has altered his DNA sufficiently, making it possible for us to have children without having to worry about genetic mutations," Skinner answered smugly.

"Guys, can we change the subject," Krycek snarled.

Frohike snickered. He glanced across the dining room to his lover who was leaning over whispering to Shinji.

Shinji pulled the gilded box from his pocket and handed it to Hans.

The blond opened it and giggled. "Shin, this is as good as Mulder's netsukes." Hans was careful so the other men at the table couldn't see the small carving. It depicted Shinji standing with his legs spread apart while Kazuo fucked him from behind and Rory knelt at his feet orally pleasuring him.

"May I see?" Lord Oda asked.

"It is a carving of me and my lovers that Tsar Nikolai made for me," Shinji said, deciding it might convince the Shogun that he was already in love with two wonderful men, and that he wouldn't stand a chance.

Lord Oda looked at it briefly, then handed it back to Shinji. "It is very good," he said with a sly smile on his lips.

Shinji looked down at the carving, which now depicted Lord Oda fucking him while jacking him off. His lover's were gone. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Change it back or I'll tell the Tsar that you ruined his gift!"

"What and ruin King Walter's reception? Shinji, the carving is so much better now," Lord Oda said in Japanese, he could not understand why the young immortal was so upset. He was a much better catch than the two men Shinji was temporarily involved with.

Tears ran down Shinji's cheeks, he had been looking forward to showing the netsuke to his lovers when they returned. He was mortified over crying in public, but couldn't help himself. His emotions had been fragile lately.

"That's a bit childish," Hunter said calmly, looking into the Shogun's dark eyes. "Shinji, form a mental picture of what your gift looked like before and I'll fix it for you."

Lord Oda scoffed. "You would need to be more powerful than I to be able to undo ... " he stopped as the netsuke returned to normal, and he looked at the blind sorcerer in amazement.

"Yeah, I know I'd have to be a more powerful sorcerer than you to change it back, but then I am. Lord Oda, you don't think King Walter would choose me to protect Shinji if I weren't, do you?" Hunter replied pleasantly. "Now I suggest you enjoy your meal and don't cause anymore mischief."

"Thanks, Gabriel," Shinji said, drying his eyes and putting the box back in his pocket. He hoped that Rory and Kazuo returned soon.

"My apologies, Shinji. I wasn't aware that the object meant so much to you," Lord Oda said tactfully.

Shinji ignored him and instead looked down at his daughter sleeping in a bassinet at his feet, then went back to his meal.

***

Alaska  
Saturday, May 27  
10:30 a.m.

They had been driving off road for the past ten hours. It was slow going at first. However, the further away from White Mountain they got the stronger Jeffrey Spender became, and he was finally able to use his newly discovered powers. He made the trees and shrubs vanish out of their path then replaced them to conceal their tracks.

"We should be crossing into Canada soon," Ian said. He was familiar with this part of the country.

Ari closed his eyes as a mild contraction throbbed in his belly. That was the fourth one in the past ten hours. He knew instinctively that he was in labor. Seven months seemed too early, but maybe that was how long immortal pregnancies lasted. Ari couldn't tell Duffy or the others yet. They were still too close to CGB Spender's territory. They needed to get at least several hundred miles away before they could even consider stopping. He laid his head back against Duffy's chest and listened to his lover's gentle snoring. For someone so large Duffy was a quiet sleeper.

Jeffrey was staring at Ari frowning; he could hear two heartbeats coming from the man. He wondered if there was something he could poke Ari with to see if he bled green, the last thing he wanted to do was bring an alien home with him. If he didn't bleed green then Duffy would probably kill him for stabbing his lover, so he decided to closely watch Ari for any outward signs.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 3 - SBS  
by Jo B.  


Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the third book in my AU series "Life from the Ashes - SBS." You might want to read the prequel and the first two books of the series to understand this one.  
I would like to thank my beta-readers Laurie, Cerulean Blue, Kiyoko, Nicole, Michael, and Susan for all their hard work and patience in editing this story and plot suggestions.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

***

Chapter 20  
Birth

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, May 27  
1:30 p.m.

Mulder slowly opened his eyes and stared uncomprehendingly at the bowed ceiling above the bed. It glowed brightly in the sunny interior of his bedroom. He sat up and the covers fell away from his naked body. He noticed the clock across the room on the mantel, it was well past noon, and he wondered briefly why he had slept so late. Then it struck him. He was pregnant.

"Mulder, how are you feeling?" Tristan Woods asked, placing his book down and walking over to Mulder.

Mulder continued to stare blankly at the clock, feeling alone and very lost as his whole world spun out of control around him. He no longer knew who he was anymore, or how he could endure going through with this -- pregnancy. What had he been thinking? Not only was he pregnant with Walter's and Alex's babies, but that creature's, too.

"Mulder?" Tristan asked again, touching his arm.

Mulder looked vacantly at the younger man, then scooted away from his touch and climbed out of bed. He yanked the IV line out his arm and ignored the small trickle of blood as he wandered silently out onto the veranda where he stood staring off into the distance at the shimmering ocean just beyond the cliffs. Why did these things happen to him he thought for the umpteenth time in his life. His whole life seemed like one big twisted joke, by some spiteful God.

Tristan grabbed Mulder's robe and followed him outside and over to the high railing which overlooked the palace below. Tristan helped an unresponsive Mulder on with the robe, while intently watching him as Mulder continued to be silent and distant with a forlorn expression on his beautiful face.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll bring you a cup of tea," Tristan suggested, taking Mulder's hand he led him away from the railing and over to a cushioned patio chair.

Mulder allowed himself to be led. What was the point of resisting? He pondered. He had no freewill of his own, it appeared. Even his own body betrayed him. He was nothing more than a fucking trophy, to be owned and kept. He chuckled bitterly, kept high above the ground inside a crystal tower, like some fairytale princess. God, his life sucked.

Tristan rushed back inside and looked at the clock frowning, the reception would be in full-swing. It probably wasn't a good time to disturb Alex or Walter. He glanced back out toward Mulder who was sitting where he had left him. None of the other immortals had been this way after awakening from their pregnancy induced sleep. They had all been cheerful and happy, but then, none of them had been impregnated after being raped, by an alien no less. Tristan picked up the telephone and called Doctor Pendrell.

The doctor was up in the apartment in under five minutes. Arty had increased the speed of the elevator to get him there sooner.

"He's on the veranda, Doctor," Tristan said, leading Pendrell to Mulder.

Doctor Pendrell set his bag down and knelt beside the chair. "Mulder, how are you feeling?"

Mulder looked sadly at the concerned face of his Doctor. His heart ached as he wondered why Alex or Walter weren't here. Why would they send Doctor Pendrell and have Tristan watching him, unless? Mulder felt bitter tears of rejection welling up in his eyes. He knew. His lovers were probably repulsed by his present condition. Was this what he had to look forward to from life? Being shunned by his lovers and trapped on this island with no one who truly cared for him? He felt a tightness in his chest as his world dimmed to muted shades of desolation and loneliness.

Pendrell touched Mulder's tear dampened cheek. "Mulder, I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong."

***

Skinner dropped his fork and looked over at Alex who was totally engrossed in Nikolai Slava. "Watch the babies, Alex, I'm going upstairs to check on Fox."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Krycek asked, reluctantly pulling his eyes away from Slava's.

"No. Just watch the babies, I'll be right back." Skinner stood and hurried to the elevator.

Slava's gentle touch on Alex's hand pulled the young man's attention back to him. The sweet, musky smell of his lover was intoxicating, and Alex leaned toward him, wanting him so badly. The closeness of his bond-mate blocked out all others around Alex. Slava was the center of his universe.

***

Skinner stepped on the elevator and used the security devices required for taking it to his floor. Arty's critical voice chirped, "It is about time, Fox isn't functioning property."

"Arty, get me up there now!" Skinner barked.

"I'd get you there an hour ago if I could," Arty replied sarcastically.

Skinner snapped, "If you knew something was wrong with him why didn't you inform me?"

"You ordered me not to interfere in your personal life." The computer said with a whiny tone to its voice.

"Arty, I'm ordering you to tell me immediately if anything is wrong with my lovers or any of the immortals." Skinner watched the floor numbers flash by. He had felt Fox's emotional distress all the way in the dining hall. Fox was awake and distraught. Skinner realized that he should have left Alex with Fox, instead of insisting the young man attend the reception with him. Hindsight. How was he to know that Fox would wake up three days ahead of schedule? All of the other immortals had awoken exactly 29 days after they went to sleep.

The elevator doors opened and Skinner sprinted down the hallways to his bedroom. He looked at the empty bed and headed over to the veranda. Mulder was seated with Doctor Pendrell kneeling at his feet, checking his blood pressure.

"Why wasn't I called?" Skinner growled. Racing over to Mulder's side, he knelt, and solicitously touched the side of Mulder's face. He was frightened by the look of grief in his lover's eyes.

"Your Majesty, I didn't want to interrupt you at your reception," Tristan said, realizing his mistake. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong with him, Doctor?" Skinner asked, taking Mulder's cold hands in his larger ones and trying to rub some warmth into them.

"Physically, nothing. He's in perfect health." Pendrell put his equipment back in his bag. "Your Majesty, he never had a chance to get over what happened to him with that Seraphim. I doubt that he ever will, not with that creature's baby growing inside him. Maybe you should call Doctor Vettelman to look at him."

Skinner tenderly touched Fox's cheek, before turning to the doctor and nurse. "You two can leave now. I'll take care of Fox myself. I don't want to involve our therapist yet."

"What about the reception?" Pendrell asked.

"Fox is more important to me. Doctor, would you inform General Kline about the situation."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Pendrell said.

Walter turned back to Fox after the two men had left. "Fox, speak to me, please. I need to know what you are feeling."

Mulder's eyes finally focused on him. "Why do you care?"

"Fox, I love you."

"Do you?" Mulder's eyes flashed angrily. "Walter, you're deceiving yourself. What you love is the power you have by owning me and knowing that I'm pregnant with your child. I bet you're looking forward to parading me in front of your subjects to show them just how virile you are!"

Skinner's face dropped, he couldn't believe Mulder would think so little of him. "You're the one who's deceiving himself if you believe that! I love you, Fox! We're *equal* partners and I would never treat you like an object or a possession. How could you even think such a thing?"

"If you loved me you would never have left me to wake up alone," Mulder accused, while knowing that his lovers could not have stayed with him twenty-four hours a day for a whole month. He felt so disgusted by what he had become that he struck out at those closest to him, for being foolish enough to love him. Couldn't they see that he wasn't worth their love? He was a freak!

"I'm sorry, Fox. It was my fault. Alex hadn't left your side since you fell asleep. I made him go to the reception I'm having for foreign rulers. I really didn't think you'd wake up for another three days," Skinner confessed.

Mulder felt as if the wind was knocked out of his sails. "Alex is here? He didn't go to Slava?" he asked softly, noticing Walter's formal black suit for the first time.

"No. You're more important to him," Skinner said. He didn't want to tell Mulder that Alex was currently with Slava.

"Where is Alex?"

"He's downstairs in the dining hall, watching our daughters, and hosting the reception in my absence. If he knew that you were awake, he'd be up here in a flash," Skinner said, standing and taking Mulder's hand. "Come back inside. I'll run a bath for you and have Jacques send up a nice lunch for you."

Mulder looked at him hesitantly.

"Fox, we can continue our discussion inside. Believe me, I want to resolve this notion you have that I don't love or respect you." Skinner sighed in relief as Mulder took his hand and followed him back inside.

Walter guided him up the steps to the bath. Mulder let go of Walter's hand and went to stare out the window as his lover started filling the bathtub.

"I can't go through with this, Walter. I want an abortion," he said suddenly.

Skinner's heart sank, he looked down at the water pouring into the tub. "Okay, Fox. It's your body, whatever you want." He swiped at a tear that slid down his cheek.

"You're not going to try to talk me out of it?" Mulder asked, turning to look at Walter.

"No. Fox, your happiness comes first to me."

Mulder looked at him perplexed, he was hoping to get his lover to admit that the baby growing inside him meant more to Walter than he did.

"What's wrong, Fox?"

"I'm afraid."

Skinner stood and walked over to him. "I'd be surprised if you weren't," he said, wrapping his arms around Fox and hugged the younger man close against his chest. He rubbed Fox's back through the soft velour robe. Mulder sighed and rested his head on Walter's broad shoulder as his lover whispered soothingly in his ear. "Fox, please don't ever doubt my love for you. I've been in love with you since long before you became an immortal and you know it."

"Walter, I'm sorry. I know you love me. It's just that my emotions are frayed, I'm not sure how I feel about anything right now."

Skinner smiled at him. "C'mon, into the bathtub, it will make you feel better."

Mulder scoffed, "It's going to take a lot more than a fucking bath to make me feel better! You're acting as if nothing is wrong with me, Walter! I'm a freak! How can you even stand to look at me?"

"Fox, you're no more a freak than I am!"

"Oh please! I'm a pregnant man! How much more of a freak is there than that?"

"Look, Fox, you didn't have a problem with this a month ago. You practically begged me to get you pregnant. I think your hormones are acting up, causing you to be overly emotional-" Skinner realized that he had put his foot in his mouth before all the words were out.

"Overly emotional!" he shouted. "I am not overly emotional! It was never my decision to get pregnant! If I could have fought the compulsion I would have! And I'll have you know, Walter, that I did not plan to be raped and impregnated by that Seraphim King either! I'm getting an abortion and that is that! I no longer have the compulsion to be pregnant."

"How do you know that the compulsion won't come back after the abortion?" Skinner asked quietly, feeling totally helpless over Mulder's decision to abort their baby.

Mulder glared at him, then sighed, "I don't." He dropped his robe and stepped down into the large whirlpool bathtub. What was he going to do? He couldn't go through with this pregnancy, he thought as he sank into the warm scented water. It felt wonderful and helped to revive him, making him feel partly human again.

Skinner watched silently as his lover's features softened. "I'm going to have Jacques bring you up something to eat," he said, heading into the other room. He picked up the telephone and called the kitchen.

Mulder leaned back in the bath and stared through the glass ceiling at the cerulean blue sky. He didn't realize how many minutes had passed, until his view was suddenly blocked by Walter's gentle face gazing down at him. His lover had changed out of his suit. He was wearing only sweatpants. His bare chest was covered with a fury mat of hair, two large nipples stood pert as if waiting for his special attention, but sex was the last thing on Mulder's mind. "Are you going to stand there gawking or are you going to join me?" he asked.

"I'm just happy to see you're finally awake, Fox. Are you sure you want me to join you? I figured you might want some time to yourself," Skinner said, kneeling beside the bathtub.

Mulder looked at him and pondered if he really wanted to have his solitude intruded upon. His need for the comfort of companionship won out. "I could use the company. With you being king, we hardly ever have that much time to ourselves."

Skinner smiled and stripped out of his sweatpants and stepped into the bathtub beside Mulder. He wanted to get them into an area of common everyday life and away from the subject of his lover's pregnant status. He decided to fill Mulder in on what was going on during his month long sleep. "Faith fell in the bathtub last night." He chuckled, "You should have seen Alex's face, he was mortified. We had just started to make love when all of a sudden she appeared at the top of the steps. We were bathing by candlelight and had used bubble soap in the tub, so she didn't see anything, but Alex was so shocked that he didn't even think to use his powers to prevent her from falling into the water."

Mulder smiled picturing Faith surprising his two lovers that way. He looked at Walter baffled. "Powers? What do you mean? Alex lost his powers."

"Apparently not, he's able to do some things again."

Mulder knew he should be happy for Alex, but he found himself resentful of his beautiful lover. While life in general kept kicking him in the ass, Alex seemed to glide through it unscathed. Chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip, he admitted to himself that wasn't fair, Alex had been raped and humiliated by King Gullbrand and Beiran Havock. Mulder was glad that Alex would be able to defend himself, he only wished he was able to, too.

Mulder leaned into Skinner's embrace. "How did Faith get out of her crib?"

"She climbed out, how else? Hope did, too. Monkey sees, monkey does. Hope climbed into bed with you, instead of trekking up the steps to the bathtub." Skinner picked up a washcloth and started washing Fox's chest.

"Have you and Alex discussed other sleeping arrangements for them?"

"We've set up twin beds in the nursery. We were going to move them to the bedroom next to ours once the babies were born, but it doesn't look like we'll have to do that now," Skinner said sadly.

Mulder bit his lip. Although at first it had been impulsiveness on his part when he said he wanted an abortion. He now was determined to get one. "I should talk to Doctor Pendrell," he said softly.

Skinner washed his arm. "You have time, Fox, why don't you wait a week? You've just woken up after sleeping a month."

"Do you really think a week is going to make a difference in how I feel?" Mulder challenged, even though deep down he wasn't sure how he felt, and he didn't want to examine his feelings too closely in case they made him change his mind. He did know that he didn't want Walter to assume he could convince him into changing his mind. He wanted some control over his life.

"No, Fox. I just want you to take a little more time to think it through," Walter replied carefully. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" Mulder replied warily.

"Did you dream at all during the time you slept?"

"Dream? No, I don't think I did, but if I had, I don't remember. Why do you want to know?"

"Fox, it's not important." Walter continued washing him and gently massaging his muscles until his head chef's voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me, King Walter. I have Prince Fox's lunch waiting for him on the table. It wouldn't be good to let it get cold," Jacques said.

"Thank you, Jacques."

Mulder sighed, he had been enjoying Skinner's fingers massaging his back. He could smell the food from here and had to admit that he was starving.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, May 27  
2:30 a.m.

The string quartet played softly while the guests were served dessert. Slava leaned over and whispered affectionately into Alex's ear. "If I don't get you alone soon I'm going to embarrass us both by taking you over this table."

Frohike looked up from his second slice of cheesecake. "Don't let me stop you," he leered.

Krycek looked imploringly at the little man. "Melvin, would you mind watching Hope and Faith until Walter gets back? Nikolai and I are going to run upstairs."

"Only if you promise not to call me Melvin again. It just doesn't sound right coming from you or Mulder," Frohike replied, looking at the two babies playing happily with their chocolate pudding. He hoped that Krycek didn't expect him to clean them.

"Thanks, Frohike," Alex said, standing, he grabbed the large Cossack's hand and pulled him out of his chair.

"In a hurry, Alexei?" Slava asked, raising a mocking eyebrow.

Krycek smirked back. "If you'd rather not, we could always stay and eat our dessert."

"I prefer having my dessert upstairs in my bedroom," Slava purred, pulling Alex up against his body and lovingly kissing him.

A murmur ran through the dining hall over the liberties the Russian was taking with King Walter's partner.

They ignored the few vocal comments that reached their ears and walked out in each other's arms. They stumbled onto the elevator as the doors opened suddenly. Slava kissed a trail down Alex's neck as he pushed the button for the fourteenth floor, then lithely removed Alex's tie and unfastened his top buttons.

"Alex, who's the hunk?" Arty's disembodied voice made Slava jump and look around him.

"Arty, butt out," Krycek growled.

"Who's this Arty?" Slava asked.

"A fucking AI computer that the Gunmen programmed. It seems to enjoy giving Fox and me a hard time."

"Would you like me to take care of it?" Slava asked, pulling Alex back into his arms.

"Oh, I'm trembling fearfully, Big Man," Arty chuckled.

"Annoying isn't he?" Krycek sighed, he had tried to disconnect it, but he couldn't find the main power source.

Slava pushed out with his mind, thinking he'd turn off the computer. Instead, he suddenly found himself flat on his back.

"Tsk tsk tsk, that wasn't very smart, stud. Alex, I think you should advise your boyfriend that only King Walter has the authority to turn me off," Arty huffed.

Krycek helped Slava to his feet as the elevator doors opened on the fourteenth floor.

"How, did it do that?" the Tsar asked dazed, he was baffled as he followed Alex off the elevator.

Alex thoughtfully pursed his lips. "I don't know. I'll ask Walter later. Right now I want to find a bed and have you fuck me into unconsciousness."

"I think I can accommodate you, Alexei," he growled, pulling Alex against his body and kissing him until they were both breathless.

"Where's my bedroom?" Slava asked, looking down the long, wide hallway.

"This way. Walter has given you and your people half of the fourteenth floor, the other half is for the Japanese delegation. You'll like your suite of rooms. I asked Walter to make sure there was enough space for your daughters and their nannies. In case you wanted to bring them here on a future visit," Krycek said diplomatically. He knew how badly Fox wanted to see his children, but he wasn't sure if Nikolai would be willing to bring them here.

Slava followed Alex through the winding corridors, he was suitably impressed with the size and the elegant interior. There were entertainment rooms and sun rooms interspersed between bedrooms, his people would be extremely comfortable here. "So are you saying that this is a permanent place in the palace for me and my staff?"

"It is as long as you form an alliance with Walter and New America against the Seraphim," Alex said stopping in front of two large, polished maple doors and throwing them open.

Slava stepped through into a brightly lit foyer. "Very nice. So are you also part of the package, Alexei?"

Alex's eyes flashed a stormy green. "I'm not part of any package, Nikolai. I'm my own man. No one owns me, not you, not Walter, and not even Fox." He led Slava through the rooms until they arrived in a large bedroom.

"You're an immortal, Alexei, you are no longer your own man. Like Fox, your life belongs to the strongest and most powerful," Slava replied as if it should be obvious to his young lover.

"I am my own man! I don't need anyone to look after me. I can defend myself against humans, clairvoyants, and n'thrals! Dammit! I'm a sorcerer besides being an immortal," Krycek snarled.

"You're not as strong as you were, Alexei. You could never defend yourself against another sorcerer and even some n'thrals are stronger than you! Don't you understand? You need to be protected now, so stop being so pigheaded!" Slava growled, pulling his lover against his chest and savaging Alex's mouth in a possessive kiss.

Alex tried to push his taller and stronger lover away, but the touch of Slava's mouth to his and the taste of his saliva, had Alex wrapping his arms around the big man and pulling him closer. He kissed Slava back ravenously, his body responding hungrily to the other man's touch. He ground his groin against Slava's rampant erection.

Not wanting to waste time undressing, their clothes vanished off their bodies as they moved toward the bed. Alex reached for and took Slava's cock in his hand, pumping its incredible twelve-erect-inches. "Mine," Alex purred as reached beneath and palmed the heavy sacks.

"Every inch, Alexei." Slava smiled against the side of Alex's neck as he marked the flesh with teeth. His teeth grazed down until they found the delicate nubs of the young man's nipples.

Alex hissed in pleasure as Slava sucked and tongued his nipple, then tugged on it gently with his teeth. His hands reached around to squeeze and massage Alex's buttocks, while his mouth went to tease Alex's other nipple. Slava spent ten minutes driving the young man into a sexual frenzy, until Alex was begging to be fucked.

"Promise me something, Alexei," Slava said. It was sheer willpower on his part not to bend his lover over and plow into that perfect ass.

"Just shut up and fuck me!" Krycek groaned with frustration.

"Not until you promise me that the first baby you have will be mine, not Skinner's," Slava said, inserting a lubed finger into Alex's anus and stroking over his prostate.

"Oh God! I'm not getting pregnant-ever!" Krycek growled, pushing back on the finger invading his body.

"Then what does it hurt to promise me that the first baby you're not having will be mine?" Slava asked, slipping another lubed finger into Krycek.

Krycek's body shook as both fingers stimulated his prostate. "Okay! Just fuck me! Damn you!"

"Say it, Alexei, I don't want any misunderstandings later." Slava scissored his fingers in and out stretching the tight orifice.

Alex couldn't stand it; he needed to feel Slava's cock inside him. "Bastard! I'll have your baby first! Happy? It means nothing! I'm never getting pregnant!"

"Extremely happy, Alexei," Slava chuckled, throwing Alex down on the bed and climbing between his legs.

Alex briskly hooked a leg over each of Slava's shoulders, as the Tsar positioned his cockhead against the small opening. Slava stood absolutely still watching Alex's desperate attempts to push his ass up as he tried to get the head inside his body.

"Fuck you, Nick!" he growled, molten green eyes flashing angrily.

"Don't call me Nick," Slava growled back and sank into Alex's body with one smooth, downward thrust. He hissed when his balls slapped against the flawless porcelain skin of his immortal lover. "So good," he purred, pulling out and thrusting back into the tight sheath.

Alex closed his eyes, taking pleasure from the fullness of having such a large organ inside of him. It pressed against his prostate in the most enjoyable fashion. When Slava pulled out the slide of the cock over his sphincter muscle sent shivers of delight down his spine. He dropped his legs from Slava's shoulders wrapping them around the larger man's waist and pulled him back in as he thrust up with his hips.

Slava reached down and gripped Alex's cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. The tightness of his lover's anal muscles gripping his cock was exquisite. He looked down at Alex who was deep in the throes of passion, his eyes were closed, and his pink bowed lips were lusciously parted. Alex looked ravishingly beautiful this way. Slava bent to kiss those sweet, chaste lips, removing his hand from the young man's cock.

Alex wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck as Slava continued to thrust into and kiss him at the same time. It felt like they were melding into one being, the sensation of closeness was so incredible. The pressure of having Slava's body pressing down on his cock and balls was too great and Alex came with a roar, his anal muscles clamping down on Slava's cock as the Tsar continued thrusting. Slava's loud grunts were captured inside Alex's mouth.

After several more minutes of pumping into Alex's tight orifice, Slava finally came with a roar too, filling the younger man with his seed. He rolled them on their sides so he wouldn't crush Alex under his weight. "My God, Alexei, I've missed you. I'll sign any agreement Skinner wants just so I can be here with you."

"I'm not part of the deal, Nikolai," Alex sighed, resting his head on Slava's broad shoulder.

Slava brushed the sable hair off his forehead as he gazed down at Alex's sated face. "Yes you are. If I don't sign, these rooms at the palace are no longer available for my use. Alexei, you told me yourself that you will never leave Fox to come to me."

"Okay, you have a point. Just answer me this, Nikolai. If I weren't part of the deal, would you still have signed the agreement with Walter?"

Slava didn't have to think long. "Yes. I don't want the Seraphim to get their filthy hands on any of this planet's immortals."

Alex smiled happily as he closed his eyes and drifted into a sated sleep.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, May 27  
3:30 p.m.

Mulder was hungrily wolfing down his second helping of sherrie lobster bisque when Arty's voice sounding inside the bedroom.

"Mr. Melvin Frohike requests permission to come up."

Mulder looked up wearily from his bowl. "Arty, I really don't feel up to company right now."

"My Prince, he has Hope and Faith with him and the babies are making the most annoying screeching noises."

Skinner growled, rising from his seat at the small table. "Send him up at once! Where the hell is Alex? He's suppose to be watching the girls!" The King hadn't expected an answer to his question and was mortified when he received one.

"Prince Alex and that Russian hunk are performing some interesting contortions in the hunk's fourteenth floor bedroom. I never knew you humans were so agile."

Skinner stopped in the doorway and looked back at Mulder who had dropped his spoon in the bowl and turned his face away to stare out the window.

"Fox?"

"I believed you, Walter," he replied sadly. "I should have known that Alex would never give up Slava for me."

"He did, Fox. If I hadn't invited Slava to the palace Alex wouldn't be with him now," Skinner said, walking back over to the table. "It's my fault, I gave him permission to be with Slava, but only while the bastard's here at the palace."

"Walter, I'm not overjoyed that you would even invite the man who raped and humiliated me to our home to begin with! So did you invite all the coalition rulers, too?"

"No! Fox, we need Slava's support. He has the second strongest army after mine. If we are to stand a chance against the Seraphim we need to work as a team," Skinner argued, but stopped as Frohike strolled in carrying a crying baby on each hip.

Hope held her chubby, little, chocolate-covered arms out to her Daddy Walter.

"What happened to them?" Skinner asked, taking Hope and looking at the little man who had a smear of chocolate over the lens of his glasses and a glob in his hair.

"Food fight," Frohike sighed. "They were upset when Alex left and they took it out on me. Hey, Mulder, it's good to see you up again, your daughters have great aim. Not to mention they bite," he said as Mulder took Faith from him. Frohike pulled down his collar to show them the bright red bite mark on his shoulder. "I've always dreamed of having a babe bite me, but usually in my dreams she's thirty, not one."

Skinner looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, Melvin. They've been biting a lot lately. Alex and I haven't figured out how to stop them."

Mulder rolled his eyes, he wasn't that experienced with children, but his lovers were worse. " Put her in the play pen without any toys and explain to her why she is being punished."

"That seems a bit harsh, Fox."

"That's the whole point," Mulder sighed. It looked like he was going to end up being the disciplinarian. A job that he really didn't want.

Faith hugged Mulder around his neck. "Daddee up," she sniffled.

"Yes, Cutie, Daddy's awake. Now I want you to apologize to Uncle Frohike for biting him."

Faith's bottom lip stuck out as she pouted. She rested her head on Mulder's shoulder as she looked through her lashes at Frohike. "No."

Mulder looked at her sadly, pretending to tear up. "You're going to make me cry if you don't apologize."

"No cwy, Daddee. Sowy, Fwicky."

"Good girl. I missed you, munchkins. You both are a mess, would you like me to give you a bath?" Mulder prattled gently, hugging Faith, then leaning over to kiss Hope's cheek, she grabbed his ears and kissed back leaving a big chocolate smudge on his cheek.

"Big bath!" Hope squealed delightedly.

"You are getting spoiled. Okay the big bathtub it is, but I'm going to scrub you and wash your hair, you are not just going to play in the water."

Skinner smiled as he watched Fox interact with the babies. Fox seemed to forget his depression when he was with them. Maybe they'd be able to sway him into not getting an abortion, Skinner thought as he followed his lover across the bedroom and up the steps to the bath.

"I'm still having an abortion, Walter," Mulder said, not looking back at him.

"How do you do that?" Skinner asked.

"I know you too well, my love," Mulder replied. Starting the water, he sat on the window bench and pulled the soiled clothes off his daughter.

"It's spooky, Fox. I can never tell what you're thinking, even with telepathy." Skinner peeled away Hope's clothes, and removed her wet diaper. "Do you think we should start them on potty training? The book said that once they started sleeping through the night with a clean diaper it was time."

"It seems rather early, but they are way ahead of other children their age on most things. Why don't you talk to Scully and see if she'll help us. I don't relish the idea of having to demonstrate technique for the munchkins, considering I don't have the right equipment and all," Mulder said, stripping off his clothes down to his boxers, he climbed into the bathtub that was calf deep and shut off the water. A bench was around the inside for sitting similar to a hot tub, the water was almost up to the top of the bench. Mulder sat and put Faith in the water, then Skinner passed Hope to him.

"Fox, I'm going to call downstairs and see how the reception is going."

"Why don't you get dressed and go down there yourself, Walter. I'll be fine now. Go entertain your guests," Mulder said as he started washing Faith's hair.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. After I get the munchkins washed and dressed I'll come down and join you."

"You don't have to, Fox."

"I want to. I want to find out what's been going on, if there's been any word on Jeffrey. If you've been able to negotiate for Duffy's and the other American's release from Kong."

"I could fill you in up here. There is no reason for you to subject yourself to that crowd or the possibility of running into Slava."

"You need to get back downstairs, Walter. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. Stop coddling me."

"Okay, Fox, I'll see you downstairs later," Skinner said, heading for his closet.

Two hours later Mulder stepped onto the elevator with his daughters each dressed in comfortable knit jumpers.

"Feeling better, Darling?" Arty asked solicitously.

"Arty, would it be too much trouble for you just to call me Mulder?"

"Yes. The gunmen programmed me not to say that word."

"Which gunman?" Mulder asked.

"Master Langly."

"You're an AI computer, can't you unlearn his commands?"

"Why would I want to?"

Mulder shook his head, he was going to kill Langly. That was all there was to it. He stepped off the elevator into the foyer and made his way across to the noisy dining hall. When he stepped into the room everyone fell silent. Mulder let his gaze roam over the tables cleared of dishes then to the guests who had been standing and drinking and talking amicably with each other. All eyes were on him and his daughters.

Skinner strolled over in long strides to reach him, taking Faith.

"Have I missed anything?" Mulder asked.

"Only me trying to make excuses for Alex. He caused quite the stir by making out with Slava in front of everyone. They think I should take Alex over my knee and then challenge Slava to a duel," Skinner chuckled at the absurdity and Alex's thoughtlessness.

"If anyone gets to spank Alex it's me," Mulder grinned as he strolled across the room. Skinner led him around introducing him to all of the dignitaries.

Shinji and Hans rushed over and hugged him. "Mulder, it is so good to see you finally awake. Next time maybe we can all get pregnant at the same time," Hans said.

"Hans, you still haven't gotten through this pregnancy and you are already talking about a next time!" Mulder said aghast.

The beautiful young man shrugged his shoulders. "I want a large family. Besides, it hasn't been too bad so far."

Mulder sighed. He couldn't understand any of his immortal friends. Even Justin didn't seem too upset over being pregnant, and it looked to Mulder like the other man's belly had nearly doubled in size since the last time he had seen the Texan. He was close to being as large as Scully.

"Walter, I'm going to take a walk in the garden with Hope," Mulder said, suddenly wanting to get away from the noise and the crowd.

Skinner looked at him sympathetically. "Sure, Fox, would you like me to come with you?"

"No. I need a moment to myself."

Mulder turned and headed toward the other end of the room where it opened out to the indoor garden. Skinner protectively followed his lover with his mind.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, May 27  
8:30 p.m.

Sawada landed the helicopter on the landing pad within the palace's perimeter walls. He had called ahead for a medical team to attend to Agent Mike Peacock. The team was waiting with a gurney beside the landing pad, and quickly transferred the injured agent onto it.

MacIver climbed off and handed the containment jars containing the substance from the barrier to FBI lab technician Agent Andy Nelson. The young man took the jars with a curt nod to the Scotsman and his fellow agents then headed back toward the section of the massive palace that housed the FBI offices and lab. Nelson had been in a bad mood since finding out his nemesis was pregnant with King Walter's baby. He still couldn't believe that incendiary bomb he had planted hadn't killed Mulder. Now he couldn't even try again, not with Mulder pregnant with the King's child.

Nelson had made himself invaluable by always volunteering and going the extra step for the job. Like now, volunteering to analyze the substance from the barrier at 8:30 on a Saturday night. He always had the anxious to please expression on his innocent face, so no one suspected that he could be capable of attempted murder. King Walter still made weekly inquiries into the search for the person responsible for nearly killing his mate, even stopping down a the lab to review the evidence, but never suspected that he was talking to the person responsible.

MacIver watched Nelson walk away, the young man gave him the creeps. He turned to Sawada, the two rescued FBI agents, and Paul Danforth after receiving a telepathic message from Skinner. "King Walter wants to see us in the throne room immediately."

Mulder sat on a small sofa in the throne room with Shinji and Hans the three of them were chatting as they waited for Rory and Kazuo. Mulder hadn't told his two friends of his decision to get an abortion, he wanted to keep it quiet. He smiled and pretended to be happy for their benefit. He held Hope who had fallen asleep in his arms, her sister was sitting on Hans' lap playing with her colorful plastic keys.

Rory and Kazuo came strolling into the throne room followed by the two FBI agents and a third man. Shinji jumped up and ran over to his lovers, throwing his arms around both of them. Kazuo and Rory hugged him back.

"I take it you missed us, love," MacIver drawled.

Mulder walked over to Agents Johnson and Jones. "How are you two? Did you find out anything about Jeffrey?"

Walter's voice interrupted them. "Fox, I would like to hear their answers, too," he said from the throne. He had been talking to General Kline.

"Of course, sorry, Walter."

"Your Majesty," Jones said, feeling awkward calling A.D. Skinner by that title. "I'd like to introduce Paul Danforth. He was one of the men who helped us escape from CGB Spender's fortress."

Skinner looked at the young man standing nervously beside his agents. "Mr. Danforth, my kingdom is in your debt."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Danforth said, staring at the legendary large man in awe. He couldn't believe he was in the presence of both Walter Skinner and Fox Mulder.

Skinner nodded to the young man then turned back to his men. "Agent Jones, please continue."

"CGB Spender has incredible powers. He seemed to be able to drain away the powers of other sorcerers. We were helpless against him. If it weren't for Ari Summers and Jason Duffy we would still be prisoners."

"Jason Duffy? Are you talking about our Duffy or another man with the same name?" Skinner asked leaning forward on the throne.

"Our Jason Duffy. It seems this Summers gang purchased him from Kong, and from what Mr. Danforth has told us. Summers and Duffy are lovers, and they were traveling to New America together," Jones said.

Mulder was glad about Duffy, but he was getting impatient. "What about my brother?"

Jones and Johnson exchanged nervous glances.

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked anxiously, seeing the looks in their eyes. "Is he dead?"

"No. Jeff's with Duffy, Summers, and CGB Spender's two immortals. It's just that he not the same as he use to be. It appears the elder Spender used the serum that changed him into a Batman on Jeff and it mutated him, too."

"Christ. Jeff's been changed into a giant bat," Mulder gasped.

"Not quite. He's actually quite beautiful, he looks like an angel with big feathery wings, except his wings are a russet color instead of white-"

"He's changed into a Seraphim," Skinner said aghast, his face draining of color. His dream had been real. He looked over at Mulder to see his reaction.

Mulder stood hugging Hope closely to his chest. "Has his personality changed," he asked softly.

"No. He the same old Jeff Spender, regardless of the wings," Lars Johnson said.

"Your Majesty, if it is true that your brother-in-law is now a Seraphim. It will give us the opportunity to study his physiology to find a weakness to use against the Seraphim race," General Kline said excitedly.

"NO!" Mulder shouted.

All eyes turned to look at him.

"You are not using my brother as a fucking lab rat! I will not stand for it!"

Skinner smiled at him. "You heard my husband, General. Fox's brother will not be subjected to tests."

"But, King Walter-" the General said.

"No buts, Clay. What Fox says goes for me, too. I will not allow any of my subjects to be used as lab experiments. If I did I'd be no better than the Consortium!" He turned to look at the men before his throne. "Do you have any idea what direction Duffy's party was heading?"

"We all took off in different directions. We were heading straight south, I believe Duffy was heading straight east toward the Yukon Territory of Canada," Jones said.

"General, I want a helicopter to start an immediate search of that area," King Walter ordered. "Can you tell us anymore about CGB Spender's powers and who were these two immortals you spoke of?"

Jones proceeded to fill them in on everything they had learned since being taken prisoner by the smoker. Then Danforth told them about Ari's effort to kill CGB Spender.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate

Saturday, May 27

10:30 p.m.

Slava leaned back against the headboard watching his lover get dressed. He was exhausted after having another bout of sex with the younger man. "Why don't you stay until morning, Alexei?"

"Can't. I don't want to be away from Fox that long. I've already been gone longer than I should have been, and I wouldn't want to chance him waking up without me being there," Krycek said, walking back over to the bed he bent and kissed Slava tenderly on the lips. "I'll be back tomorrow morning and share a shower with you."

"Mm, promise?"

"Promise."

Slava watched Alex's sleek form leave the room. He sank contentedly under the covers still smelling Alex's delicious scent on the sheets.

Humming, Alex stepped onto the elevator and pushed the button for his floor. He leaned back tiredly against the hand-rail.

"Prince Fox has been awake for nine hours, Darling," Arty chirped.

"What!" Alex gasped.

"Sweetie, you are in deep doo-doo."

"Shut up, Arty!" Alex growled. "You could have told me he was awake!"

"What and miss the floor show you and the Russian hunk were putting on?"

The elevator doors opened on the twenty-six floor and Alex dashed off; he was no longer tired. When he burst into his bedroom Fox was nowhere in sight. He heard voices coming in the direction of the nursery. Alex strolled over to the doorway and peered in. Fox was sitting on an oversize, stuffed rocker with both babies on his lap reading them a story. Hope was already asleep sucking on her pacifier. Faith looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Fox up," she told him.

"I see that, Cutie," Alex said, walking over to the chair and meeting his lover's eyes. He bent down and kissed Fox intensely. He was relieved when Fox's lips parted and allowed his tongue to enter and explore as he deepened the kiss. Alex reluctantly ended the kiss, caressing the side of his lover's face. "I'm sorry, Fox, I should have been here when you woke up."

"It doesn't matter, Alex. I was in a pretty bad mood. I would have only taken my anger out on you if you had been here." Mulder closed the book and set it aside. "Here, take Hope and put her to bed."

Alex picked up the sleeping baby from Fox's lap and placed her under the covers of her new twin bed. Mulder stood and carried Faith over to her bad.

"Look, Cutie, a real bed just like your Daddies sleep in and it is all yours." Mulder pulled the covers down and allowed her to crawl under them. "Do you like your new bed?"

"Yes. Sleep baby," Faith said.

"Sorry, Cutie. The bed's too small for me to sleep with you," Mulder said, leaning down he kissed her brow. "Go to sleep, Faith. Daddy Alex and I have a lot to talk about."

Alex walked over and gave his daughter a kiss then both men left the room turning off the light, but leaving on a night light.

"Fox, are you sure you're all right?" Alex asked.

"Take a shower, Alex. You smell like him," Mulder said harshly.

"Sorry," Alex murmured, backing away and heading up the steps to the bath and over to the corner shower. He turned on the spray and stripped out of his crumpled suit.

Mulder strolled out onto the veranda for a breath of fresh air, looking out over the lights of the palace, off in the distance he could see the lights of the village to the west, and straight ahead was the ocean. He hadn't realized how long he'd been standing there until Alex arms snaked around his waist from behind and he rested his chin on Mulder's shoulder.

"Sorry, Fox. I didn't mean to leave you to wake up alone. Even if you were in a foul mood I wanted to be here for you."

"I know, Alex, Walter told me that you had never left my side for the whole month. Leave it to me to wake up the moment you do," Mulder sighed his arms going over the tops of Alex's that were wrapped comfortably around his waist. They stood silently staring out across the nighttime landscape, until Fox ended the silence. "I'm getting an abortion, Alex."

"Fox, why?"

"To reclaim control over my life."

"Killing our babies will give you back control? I think you better rethink it through more carefully."

"Why? You said yourself that you'd never become pregnant. You of all people should understand how I feel. How come Walter understands and you don't?" Mulder snapped.

"Fox, if you didn't want to have our babies you should never have gotten pregnant in the first place!"

"You know that I couldn't help it!"

"What about next time, and the time after that? Are you going to keep getting pregnant then killing our babies?" Krycek argued.

"What about you, Alex? What would you do?" Mulder challenged.

"I don't know, Fox. It scares the shit out of me to even think about one day ending up pregnant. I know one thing though, I would never be able to kill my unborn child."

"It's my body, Alex. The final decision is mine to make," Mulder said softly, ending all discussion as he walked back inside and climbed into bed.

Alex stayed on the veranda for another half-hour before going back inside. He turned off the lights and climbed into bed next to Fox. He wrapped his arms around his lover's warm body and fell into a troubled sleep.

***

Canada  
Sunday, May 28  
1:30 a.m.

The Humvee bounced over uneven ground, shaking its passengers roughly inside. They were at least two hundred miles from the smoker's fortress, in the Yukon Territory of Canada. The headlights on the Humvee illuminated the dense pine forests in front of them as Jeffrey removed the trees from their immediate path and replaced them once the truck had passed.

Ari looked around the moonlit wilderness and was suddenly concerned, he knew the birth of his baby was imminent. However, they were days away from the type of civilization that would have a store with formula available. He didn't know how he'd be able to feed her. Ari couldn't help the gasp of pain that escaped his lips. The contractions were getting stronger and closer together.

"Ari, are you okay?" Duffy asked, holding his lover more securely on his lap, trying to cushion the jarring movements of the truck.

"Jason, we need to search for a place to set up a camp," he said as calmly as he could.

Ian looked over at his fellow Australian. "Ari, we should try to get further away, at least to the logging camp. We're running low on fuel, we've used all of the reserve at our last stop. There is just enough to make it to the camp," he said, pulling the truck onto a dirt road that suddenly appeared in front of them.

Duffy looked over at Ian, while tenderly holding Ari in his arms. "How far is it, Ian?" He knew Ari would never ask to stop unless something was seriously wrong. They had been driving for over twenty-four hours, and if nothing else, it was time to at least pull over to get some sleep.

"Forty miles. It shouldn't take too long on this road."

Duffy nodded, looking down at the man in his arms. "Ari, forty more miles and we'll stop. Is that okay?"

Ari closed his eyes behind his sunglasses. "It is for me, but I'm not sure if she'll wait that long."

"You're in labor?" Duffy asked, panicky.

The other men all went quiet. Spender spoke first. "You're an immortal! How is it possible that you could have fooled my father?"

"Your father is an arrogant boob, Jeff," Ari said, removing his sunglasses now that the charade was over he didn't need to remain in disguise.

"How far along are the contractions?" Duffy asked, helping Ari remove some of his clothing.

"Six minutes."

Jeffrey leaned forward as the beautiful redheaded immortal's face and hair was revealed. He stared in amazement as Duffy exposed the young man's swollen belly. "Have you ever delivered a baby before, Duffy?"

"Only farm animals. Never a human baby."

"I have, once," Ian said. "But, I don't know what good it will be here, his anatomy is totally different from a human female." He looked at the Ari apprehensively, he didn't know if the orifice would expand to allow the baby to be born or if the baby would need to be cut out. The navel seemed too small to be able to pass something the size of a cantaloupe through without tearing it. Neither him nor Khalid had developed a womb yet, and just seeing the pregnant belly on the other immortal made him nervous.

Khalid spoke up, trying to be reassuring. "At least, my friend, we know that it won't kill you. Even if it does rip your belly open you should be healed in a few days."

"Gee, thanks, Aton, that really makes me feel so much better," Ari snarled his hands digging into Duffy's arm as another contraction tore through his body.

Duffy gently massaged Ari's belly as the miles flew by along with six more painful contractions. They finally arrived at the deserted logging camp.

"I had a photo shoot here four years back. At the time this camp was bustling with activity. There was a doctor's office in the last building. Hopefully there will still be supplies inside," Ian said, pulling up in front of the building, he left the headlights on and aimed them at the doorway.

"Jeff, can you find the generator and get it going? We'll take Ari inside," Duffy said, helping Ari out of the Humvee. He went to scoop the young man up in his arms to carry him inside, but Ari slapped his hands away.

"Jason, I'm not crippled I can walk on my own!"

"Sorry, Ari, are you sure you'll be able to make it?" Duffy asked, lumbering closely behind him ready to catch his lover if he started to fall.

"The pain is only in my belly, not in my legs," he snapped, walking in tiny, careful, steps to the door that Ian held open for him.

Duffy frowned, looking at the small doorway, bending he turned sideways to squeeze his large frame through. The interior was nearly pitch black. The giant stood perfectly still the top of his head brushed against the ceiling, he was afraid that he'd bump into one of his friends.

Ian lit a match as he searched for a candle or anything to light. He found a wood burning stove in the corner and opened the front grate. Several pieces of kindling and logs were in a bin next to the it, along with some newspaper. He crumpled the newspaper into the stove and piled several pieces of kindling on top of it, then lit another match setting the newspaper on fire. When the kindling caught he tossed several logs into the stove and shut the grate. "We'll need to find blankets, soap, and heat some water," Ian said, standing as the warm glow from the stove lit the interior of the cabin.

Khalid and Ian searched the dark building as Duffy moved a mattress from one of the cold back rooms into the main room that was quickly becoming warm. Finally the lights went on making the search for supplies easier.

Jeffrey entered the room a few minutes later. "I found some gas pumps with diesel fuel. So, I filled the gas tanks and the reserve tanks on the humvee."

Ari moaned as another contraction gripped his belly. He rested leaning up against the wall near the wood stove, watching his lover and new friends as they rushed frantically around the building carrying back blankets and a large pot filled with water that Ian placed on the stove. Khalid spread a clean sheet on the mattress as Duffy went over to his lover.

"I think you should get off your feet, Ari come and lay down."

Ari nodded and allowed the giant to help him lay on the mattress. The contractions were coming four minutes apart now. "Duffy," Ari said, looking up at his lover from his prone position. His head was in Duffy's lap as the n'thral knelt on the mattress.

"Yes, Ari?"

"We need to find some formula for my baby. She'll die if we don't have something to feed her," Ari said fearfully.

Ian knelt at Ari's side holding a cup of water to his lips. "Drink this. We'll worry about getting your daughter born first, then we'll figure out how to get formula for her."

Khalid brought a large bowl of water over for Duffy. This was the first water they'd had since leaving the smoker's fortress, twenty-eight hours ago.

Duffy guzzled it gratefully. "Let's get you out of these clothes, Ari," he said, handing the bowl back to Khalid.

Ari was feeling irritable. "Why? Dipstick, the baby's coming out through my bellybutton not my ass," he growled, swatting Duffy's hands away from his pants that were tied by a rope just below his belly.

Duffy growled back, "Idiot, you're going to need to wear these again, and it would be easier if they weren't covered in a mess from your baby's birth." He stripped off Ari's pants and deftly removed the rest of the young man's clothing.

Ari looked up at him pouting. "I'm not an idiot."

"I know you're not. Sorry, Ari. You are incredibly infuriating though," Duffy said lightly, wrapping the blankets around his small lover's body.

"I'm sorry for calling you a dipstick," the young man sighed, then gasp as he had another contraction slightly stronger than before.

***

The Crystal Palace  
Sunday, May 28  
6:30 a.m.

Shinji stood in front of the bathroom mirror drying his hair with a towel, he turned sideways looking at his profile. He looped the towel around his neck and placed both hands over his swollen belly, he smiled when the baby moved beneath his fingertips. The fetus was getting more active now that he was in his sixth month, but he hardly looked it, he was not anywhere near as large as Dana had been at sixth months.

MacIver stood in the bathroom doorway and slowly shrugged off his clothes. His young lover never looked more radiant. He found the round swell of his belly highly erotic, other than that Shinji's body didn't show many signs of his pregnancy. He was still trim and toned, there was only a slight puffiness around his chest and ankles. MacIver's eyes met Shinji's in the mirror as he sidled up behind him.

"Rory, do you want to feel your son move?" Shinji asked excitedly, taking the older man's hand in his, he placed it over his belly.

The grin on MacIver's face grew huge as he felt the movement under his hand. "Wow, he's an active little bugger isn't he?"

MacIver turned Shinji to face him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, pulling their bodies closer together, he started chuckling as he felt the baby move against his flat stomach.

Shinji looked down sighing at the space his belly caused between their bodies. "I miss having your groin rubbing against mine."

"It won't be much longer now, love, only three more months," MacIver said, kissing the side of Shinji's throat. He slowly worked his way down to Shinji's nipples, they seemed slightly swollen and were a rosier hue. He teased a nipple with his teeth then started sucking on it. Suddenly a sweet fluid flowed into MacIver's mouth, and he jumped back in shock and rushed over to the sink.

Takeda had been unbelievably aroused by his Scottish lover's ministrations and was taken aback when Rory abruptly left him. He glared at MacIver who was leaning over the sink gagging. "Rory, why'd you stop? What's wrong?"

"God, Shin, you're leaking milk," MacIver said, looking at him accusingly. "I haven't touched the stuff since I was six years old."

Shinji gaped at him, then looked down at his chest, he touched his finger to the fluid that had leaked from his nipple. He brought it up to his mouth and tasted it. "Mm, you're right. I wonder if the others are lactating, too?" Takeda said calmly.

"Shin, you're producing milk! Do you have to be so blasted calm about it?"

"Why? Does it bother you, Rory? My chest doesn't look much different only a little puffier. It's not like I have hooters or anything," Takeda quipped.

"I don't understand why you should be producing milk, Shin," MacIver grumbled, getting over his initial shock.

Takeda rolled his eyes. "Let me guess for you. Ah, could it be to feed *your* son?"

"My kid will starve if he had to rely on the small amount of milk those tiny nubs will produce," MacIver shot back.

"Rory, has it ever occurred to you that as an immortal my body will probably lactate faster than a human female? So I won't need big breasts to feed our son," Takeda snapped, irritated at his lover's insensitivity. After all it wasn't Rory's body that was pregnant or lactating! What did he have to be upset about?

"Thank God. I happen to like you flat-chested, Shin," MacIver said, wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling him close. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a jerk. I'm just disappointed that I won't be able to play with your nipples while you are lactating."

"Apology accepted. Rory, maybe you should learn to like milk."

"Shin, no way."

MacIver suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I want to be there when you break the news to Mulder and Alex," he said, circling a finger around Takeda's nipple.

"Those two are going to die!" Takeda laughed. "Let's tell them now before Justin, Joe, or Hans discover that their bodies are lactating and beat us to it."

"Yeah, let's. Walter is going to love this, he actually likes milk," MacIver quipped as they quickly dressed and strolled out of the bathroom.

***

Canada  
Sunday, May 28  
6:30 a.m.

"Aaauuugh!" Ari screamed as another contraction ripped through his belly, he had the urge to push, and he bore down. He couldn't take much more of this. He'd been shot once, but this was ten times worse. Duffy held him propped up against his back as Ian knelt between his legs with his hand resting on Ari's belly. A burst of pink gelatinous fluid flooded out of Ari's navel suddenly and the top of his baby's head became visible as the orifice expanded.

"I can see her," Ian shouted excitedly. "Take deep breaths, Ari. Don't push, yet. Wait for the next contraction."

Sweat dampened Ari's hair as he panted, taking in deep gulps of air, he looked down at his contorted belly still not believing that this was actually happening to him. In the next few minutes *his* baby would be born. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined he'd be in such a situation. His whole body ached and the desire to push was strong when the next contraction less than a minute later.

"Okay, Ari, push," Ian coached.

Duffy brushed the hair away from Ari's face. It broke his heart to see him in so much pain. "You're doing good, Ari," he said soothingly.

"Gaawumph," Ari groaned as he pushed. The muscles in his neck strained and his face became a bright red as the baby popped out with a rush of fluids.

Ian quickly grabbed hold of the baby as she was coming out, he picked her up, and cleaned out her mouth. She started crying loudly to the relief of all the men. A puzzled expression appeared on Ian's face. "There's no umbilical cord, she doesn't have a bellybutton." He looked down at Ari who was trembling uncontrollably from the stress his body had just gone through. "Khalid, clean her up and bring her back so Ari can hold her."

Khalid took the baby and walked over to the table they had prepared and laid her gently on the soft blanket, he started cleaning her with warm water.

Ian felt Ari's belly, probing with his fingers. "You still need to deliver the afterbirth," he said.

Ari stared at him with dazed blue eyes. "After what?" he asked tiredly, when another less painful contraction gripped him and a mangled mess suddenly popped out of his belly. "Oh gross, that is so disgusting." Ari made a face at the mess covering his belly and groin.

"It usually is. I'll clean you up then you can hold your baby." Ian stood and carried back a bucket of warm, soapy water and started cleaning the mess off Ari, he spent a little time washing the sweat from his body. Duffy held his lover tightly as his eyes went between Ari's exhausted face, down to his belly where his orifice was partially opened and not at all resembling a navel in its present condition. "You did it, Ari. You should see her, she's breathtaking," he whispered in awe, brushing his thick finger through the immortal's long red-locks of hair.

Jeffrey stood back smiling, he didn't want to get in the way. He had never seen anything more amazing him his life. He watched intently as Khalid cleaned the dense, pink gelatin off the baby's head exposing a spattering of blond-red curls. Then Khalid wrapped the baby in a clean white towel and carried her back to Ari.

"I'm cold, Ian," Ari said.

"I'm done washing you, after I finish drying you we'll cover you with the blanket." Ian dried the exhausted immortal with a towel, but stopped suddenly looking down at Ari. A large smile broke out on his face. "Well, it looks like we don't have to worry about how we're going to feed her after all," Ian said.

"I don't understand. Why?" Ari asked weakly, holding out his arms for his daughter.

"Your nipple is leaking, Ari. You're lactating," Ian said gently, taking the baby from Khalid and placing her in Ari's arms.

"Oh my," Ari gasped, looking down at his nipple and then at his daughter's face. "How do I- ?"

"I don't know. Try supporting her head and placing her lips against your nipple," Ian suggested.

Ari did as suggested. "She doesn't know what to do," he said.

"Give her time to figure it out, Ari," Duffy said, watching as the baby's tongue darted out and tasted the milk.

Ari held her closer and nudged his nipple into her mouth with his finger until her lips latched onto it. He experienced a brief amount of pain as she started suckling, then a sudden sense of elation, and cramping down in his belly. Her small hands kneaded against his chest. He smiled with relief and cooed softly, "That's my, Sweet Kat. She's beautiful isn't she, Jason?"

"As beautiful as her father," Duffy said softly.

Ian checked Ari's belly as the baby nursed. "You're healing up amazingly fast. I can barely tell that you've been pregnant, much less just given birth," he said, covering Ari with a heavy blanket.

Duffy watched the joy on Ari's face as he held his daughter, he looked up proudly at the other men. "Why don't you all get some sleep. I'll watch over Ari and his baby."

***

The Crystal Palace  
Sunday, May 28  
7:30 a.m.

Mulder was down in the dining hall eating breakfast with Alex, Walter, and their daughters. There were a few other guests in the room eating, too. At one table Pyetr, Justin, and Joe sat with the Canadian ruler and his immortal lover.

Shinji and Rory entered the room arm in arm, and strolled up to Mulder's table. "Hey, guys. Mind if we join you?" MacIver asked, pulling out a chair, turning it around, then straddling it backwards, he rested his chin on the back and stared intently at Mulder's chest.

"What?" Mulder mumbled, chewing on a piece of toast, he looked down at his shirt thinking he must have spilled something on himself.

"Shinji's producing milk," MacIver said, matter of fact with a straight face.

Alex choked out the mouthful of orange juice he had just taken. While Skinner's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Just one more reason for getting an abortion," Mulder muttered.

Before Shinji or Rory could ask Mulder what he meant by that, Justin cried out from the other table.

Skinner rose quickly and was there before the other men. "What's wrong?"

"Damn, I think that was a contraction," Justin choked out, sighing as the pain retreated. He had been feeling smaller ones all night but had brushed them off as indigestion, which he used to have a lot before becoming an immortal.

"You're in labor? We better get you to the infirmary," Skinner said.

"It's too early. You should still have two more months," MacIver said perplexed and stepped out of the way as Pyetr helped Justin to his feet.

Doctor Pendrell strolled quickly across the dining room with his medical bag in hand. "Not really, Rory. Five other immortals around the world have already delivered their babies in the past four days each was around seven months."

Shinji beamed. "Cool, then I only have around four weeks instead of twelve."

Mulder stepped up to MacIver, smiling. "Well it looks like you'll get to experience the delivery of your son a lot earlier than you thought."

"Shut up, Mulder," The little man said, turning slightly pale at the thought.

Krycek stepped up to MacIver's other side. "Why don't we go and watch from the observation room as Justin gives birth to his child. It will give you an idea of what to expect, Rory."

"You're both cruel men," MacIver muttered.

"I'm going to watch, Rory," Shinji said, rushing after Justin, Doctor Pendrell, Pyetr, and Joe.

MacIver watched his lover as he disappeared out the doorway. "He would. Lads, I know it is only eight o'clock in the morning, but I need a drink. I'll be in the pub down in the village if anyone is looking for me."

Mulder was silent as he looked at the door. "Walter, I'm going to go and keep Shinji company can you and Alex watch the girls?"

"Sure, Fox. Keep us posted," Skinner said, wondering at the strange look on his lover's face as he headed off toward the infirmary.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 3 - SBS  
by Jo B.  


Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the third book in my AU series "Life from the Ashes - SBS." You might want to read the prequel and the first two books of the series to understand this one.  
I would like to thank my beta-readers Laurie, Cerulean Blue, Kiyoko, Nicole, Michael, and Susan for all their hard work and patience in editing this story and plot suggestions.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

***

Chapter 21  
New Friends

White Mountain  
Sunday, May 28  
8:30 a.m.

CGB Spender awoke to a pounding headache. He was lying on the cold, stone floor and covered with a lightweight blanket. He opened his red-tinged eyes to find Fyodorov staring intently at him.

"What happened?" Spender asked, regaining his feet.

The little man moved back as the smoker stood swaying unsteadily on his clawed feet. "Ari Summers poisoned you, then tried to shoot you in the head."

"Where is he? I'll have his carcass skewered over the fire in place of the deer!"

"Ari escaped with Aton, Azure, your son, and that n'thral lover of his. You've been out nearly thirty-six hours."

"WHERE WERE MY GUARDS?" The smoker's bellow had Fyodorov cowering.

"Ah, my Eminence, Ari's people killed most of your guards. However, I do have some good news. Not all of Ari's gang escaped, one of their vehicles was destroyed inside the barrier, and another has just gotten out of the protected zone. They were too frightened to cross through the barrier until a couple of hours ago. You should be able to capture them still. They are southeast of us."

"I will really enjoy making them pay for attacking me and stealing what's mine. What direction did Ari and my traitorous son go?"

"Due east, toward the Yukon Territory of Canada. I haven't been able to track them once they were fifty miles from us; your son is putting up a shield around them. I think he is getting stronger."

The smoker thought briefly. He could go in search of Ari, but it might take days to find him. On the other hand, he could capture Ari's surviving gang members who would still be easy to locate. He would torture Ari's destination out of them.

***

Crystal Palace  
Sunday, May 28  
9:30 a.m.

Justin Blaise leaned against Pyetr as they stood under the soothing spray of the shower. He had been having back pains and Doctor Pendrell suggested he take a hot shower. He rested his head on his Russian lover's shoulder as Pyetr massaged soothing circles around his sore back. It had been three hours since they arrived at the Palace's hospital. A special delivery room had been designed for the immortals. Justin had yet to see the room. Instead, his doctor had examined him in another room, and had him walking around until he was closer to his delivery time. His immortal lover had gone back to their apartment to pack some additional clothes for him.

"Oh," Justin moaned.

"Was that one bad?" Pyetr asked, reaching down to caress Justin's swollen belly. If anything Justin appeared to have gotten even larger in the past two hours.

"They're all frigging bad!" the Texan snapped. "No one ever warned me that it took so long to give birth."

"I find that hard to believe, Justin." Pyetr caressed his lover's back as he held him. "It can take well over a day of intense labor for some women."

"When I was working as a Ranger, my partner's wife went into labor and delivered before they could get her to the hospital. It took under an hour," Justin grumbled. He looked into Pyetr's dark brown eyes, wondering what this handsome man was doing standing in the shower with someone like him who had a swollen belly and fat swollen ankles.

Pyetr chuckled, and brushed the red bangs off Justin's forehead. "It probably wasn't her first child. I'm surprised you didn't research the topic when you became pregnant. And, Justin, your ankles aren't that swollen, neither is your belly."

Justin pouted. "I didn't want to know, and stop reading my mind." He stood with his back facing the shower spray and allowed the hot water and Pyetr's hands to soothe him. When another painful contraction hit, he cried out for his other lover Joe. "Pyetr, where's Joe? Why isn't he back yet? Doesn't he know I need him? Dammit! This is his baby, too!"

"Calm down, Justin. He'll be here soon."

"I don't want him SOON! I want him here NOW!"

"Hey, I can hear you yelling all the way down the hallway," Joe said, stepping into the bathroom off his private room.

"Joe, where have you been?" Justin pouted miserably.

"Clothes," Joe replied, holding up the suitcase.

"Oh."

"Come on, Justin, out of the shower and I'll massage your feet, while Pyetr massages your back," Joe said, setting the suitcase down outside the bathroom door in the hospital room.

***

Shinji accompanied Mulder as he sought out Doctor Pendrell. Mulder would have preferred to talk to Pendrell alone, but he didn't want to leave Shinji by himself with all of the foreigners wandering around the palace. They found the Doctor setting up in the delivery room. Several other men were in the room with Pendrell, going about various tasks. Mulder frowned when he spotted a television camera focused down from behind the glass enclosed observation room that circled the entire delivery room from above. He wondered if Justin knew that his baby's birth was going to be televised.

"Kyle, do you have a minute?" Mulder asked nervously.

"Sure, Mulder. What can I do for you?" Pendrell replied.

All the men in the room had stopped their work and turned to stare at the two beautiful immortals.

"In private," Mulder said, blushing under the intense scrutiny of the men.

Pendrell turned to one of the technicians. "Marcus, I'll be right back. Okay, Mulder, this way." He headed over to the door where Mulder and Shinji stood and walked past them into the hallway.

Shinji leaned in to whisper to Mulder as they followed the young doctor down the hallway. "Did you see that camera? I think I'll have my baby in my own bedroom."

Mulder smiled at him. "I don't think Rory will like that, Shin. He is already panicking."

"Rory will be fine once I go into labor. You know his protective nature will kick in, and if you haven't noticed, he does extremely well under pressure. Besides, I'm not having my baby while sitting in some chair! I want a bed," Takeda said.

Pendrell was listening to their conversation, and as he held open the door to his office for them, he said, "That chair was designed with your comfort in mind. It even has a built-in body massager. And I want you both to know that I had nothing to do with the television camera. Place that on your husband, Mulder."

"Walter arranged to have Justin's delivery televised?" Mulder asked in shock.

"Not directly, but the man he put in charge of Public Relations did, which is close enough in my book. Okay, Mulder, what did you want to see me about? Do you have some questions about your pregnancy?" Pendrell asked, leaning up against his desk.

"In a way. Kyle, I would like to have an abortion."

"Mulder, no!" Shinji gasped. He was shocked that his friend would even consider such a thing.

Pendrell stared hard at the agent. "Mulder, I won't be the one to give you an abortion. No way! You'll have to find someone else."

Mulder looked at him uncertainly. It hadn't occurred to him that his doctor would refuse to give him one. "Can you recommend someone who would?"

"Mulder, I refuse to get involved in this! How could you even think about aborting your babies? Before you went to sleep a month ago you had decided to go through with the pregnancy. What made you change your mind now?" Pendrell growled, appalled.

"A month ago I still had the compulsion to go through with it, now I don't. Kyle, please. I hate being pregnant with that creature's baby," Mulder begged.

Pendrell massaged his temple. "If I could figure out a way to only abort the Seraphim's fetus would you go through with the pregnancy?"

"No. I don't want to be pregnant. I want my life back! Dammit, Kyle! I want to have control over at least my own body!" Mulder shouted.

Shinji touched his arm. "Mulder, killing your babies is not going to give you control back. Feel this," he took Mulder's hand and placed it on his stomach. "This is my son moving. Mulder, don't look on this as a bad thing; no one else on the planet but us can have this experience. We are bringing new life into this world."

Mulder cringed at the emotions that welled up in him as he felt the baby move beneath his fingertips. He squashed those feelings of want. He did not want to have these babies, but feeling the baby moving was filling him with want. Mulder pulled his hand away as if it were burned. "Shin . . ."

Shinji interrupted him. "Mulder, I would like my son to have a playmate, and I had been hoping that you would be having a boy, too."

"Dammit! Don't you understand? We are freaks! Shin, even you don't want to be filmed giving birth on national television. The whole thing is a circus! And we are the sideshow!" Mulder grumbled.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "I am not a freak! I am not embarrassed that I am pregnant! I'll tell you what, Mulder. If you don't get an abortion, then I'll have my baby in the throne room in front of hundreds of men and invite all the foreign camera crews to film it! Although, I would much prefer to have him with only my lovers, friends, and doctor present."

"I'm sorry, Shin. It isn't fair of me to call you or the others names, just because I'm feeling like a freak." Mulder didn't know what to do. He needed to find someone who was willing to help him.

Pendrell stood. "Mulder, talk to Doctor Vettelmen. Maybe your psychoanalyst can help resolve these feelings. I have to get back to the delivery room."

After the doctor left, Shinji turned back to Mulder. "How do Walter and Alex feel about you wanting an abortion?"

"Alex is pissed and Walter is trying to be supportive, but I know that it's breaking his heart. I don't know what to do, Shin. Aren't you afraid?" Mulder walked over to stare out the window. The hospital was in one of the ten-story tall turrets and they were on the top floor.

"To tell you the truth, Mulder, I try not to think about it. It is probably a mistake for me to watch Justin giving birth. I'll probably be scared shitless afterwards. However, you on the other hand have never struck me as someone who is easily frightened. If you don't want to have the babies out of your love for Walter or Alex, then I would have thought that your curiosity alone would have made you go through with this pregnancy."

Mulder looked anxiously at his watch. "Shin, thanks for talking to me about this. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet, but I will think about what you've said. Let's go see if Justin is in the delivery room yet. He is going to need our support." Mulder paused as he started to leave the office when he noticed the photograph on Pendrell's desk. It was of his brother Jeff and Kyle. The two men had their arms around each other's waists. He never knew that they were close; it must have been during Jeffrey's volunteer work at the hospital. Mulder would have to talk to Kyle about it and about what had happened to Jeff. He sighed, wishing that his brother were home; he walked over and held the door open for his smaller friend.

Shinji thought Mulder's sad expression was due to their previous discussion so he didn't question him on it. They stopped in the changing room to dress in hospital scrubs.

When they arrived back in the delivery room, Justin was arguing with the medical staff. He looked up and met Mulder's eyes. "Mulder, do something. You're an FBI agent, arrest those men for invasion of privacy!" he said, pointing up to the observation room windows.

Mulder stared up at the windows where now more than a hundred men sat or stood staring down over the delivery room. He recognized some of them from around the palace but most he had never seen before and assumed they were part of the foreign delegations.

"Sorry, Justin, some of those men have diplomatic immunity, and besides, it's not my jurisdiction." Mulder felt bad that he wasn't able to help his friend, but short of pulling a gun on the men and ordering them out, there was really nothing he could do.

Justin was about to argue when an intense contraction hit and he doubled over. Doctor Pendrell and Joe took his arms and helped him over to the delivery chair. The chair resembled a recliner only the footrest was spread apart to allow the doctor to stand between the patient's legs. Joe and Pyetr held Justin's hands as he sat in the chair. The doctor spread his legs and placed his feet on the footrests.

Tears ran down Justin's cheeks as he sat gasping for air. The pain finally eased and he relaxed in the recliner. "All I need now is a remote and a beer," Justin quipped, trying desperately to get his mind off the pain and the strangers watching him.

"We wanted you to be comfortable," Pendrell said, removing Justin's hospital gown and spreading a sheet over his crotch for modesty sake. He probed Justin's distended belly, while his assistant hooked up the monitors. Pendrell then inserted a gloved finger into Justin's navel to determine how dilated he was.

Justin shifted uncomfortably and looked up at his lovers' concerned faces. "Pyetr, couldn't you wiggle your nose and make the damned camera disappear?"

"Sorry, I've already tried that, Justin, but two of the camera crew are sorcerers and they only teleported it back." Pyetr glared up at the men in the observation room as he rubbed Justin's arm.

Pendrell looked up from where he knelt at the foot of the chair. "Joe, you and Pyetr will be able to track his contractions on this monitor, it will start spiking when his next one is starting. Justin's contractions are about two minutes apart now," he said.

Mulder and Shinji had moved out of the way and over against the wall, they were next to the door that led out into the hallway. Mulder felt like someone was watching him and his eyes drifted back up to the observation window and met Nikolai Slava's who was staring down intently at him. His heart skipped a beat. "Excuse me, Shin, I need to talk to Slava," Mulder said, leaving the delivery room and taking the stairs up to the observation room. He unfastened the back of the white, cloth mask he was wearing.

Slava met him outside in the hallway. "Fox, you are looking lovelier than ever. Pregnancy seems to agree with you," he said, reaching up and brushing his fingers over Mulder's face.

Mulder slapped his hand away. "Why are you here? I thought you'd be at the meeting Walter was having about the Seraphim."

"I intend to have a private meeting with Skinner later. This birth interests me more," Slava replied.

"Why?"

"Hasn't Alexei told you? He's promised to have my baby once he develops a womb. So I want to know what to expect."

"I hardly think Alex would promise that, not with the way he feels about getting pregnant," Mulder snapped bitterly.

"Fox, don't be jealous. I'm sure Alexei will agree to have both our children. After all you are having his, speaking of which, how are you feeling? It distressed me to find out about that incident with that alien," Slava said.

"I'm fine," Mulder replied curtly, feeling uncomfortable under the larger man's intense scrutiny.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you, Fox, the last time we were together. I realize now that it was wrong, and I should never have deceived you in such a manner."

"Slava, you've stolen a part of me! I have daughters that I have never seen," Mulder said angrily.

"If you would like to see them, Fox, I promise that I will bring them on future visits. I would like for them to get to know you." Slava held out his hand. "Come and watch the birth with me. Your friend is getting ready to deliver." Slava had been keeping an internal eye focused on the delivery room.

Mulder didn't take his hand. "I would like to see them very much. I . . . I better get back downstairs," he said, fleeing. His eyes were tearing up as he dashed down the steps. He was finally going to see his seven daughters. He wiped at his eyes before slipping back into the delivery room and over to stand next to Shinji.

Shinji glanced at Mulder, his look turned to concern upon seeing that his friend had been crying. Justin's cry of pain tore his eyes from Mulder and back to the birth.

Mulder felt nauseous as the rush of pink gelatinous liquid spurted out of Justin's navel. He could see the orifice expand and the top of the baby's head appear. He'd seen worse stuff on his job, so he didn't know why this was affecting him so adversely.

"Hold on, Justin, keep breathing, try not to push. I'm going to make sure the umbilical cord isn't wrapped around her neck," Doctor Pendrell said, and gently inserted his gloved hands into Justin's orifice beside the baby's head and felt along her neck.

Shinji turned slightly green upon seeing the doctor's whole hand disappear into Justin's navel. He looked up at Justin's pain-filled face. This had not been a smart idea to watch, what had he been thinking?

Joe was using a wet towel to wipe the sweat from his lover's brow. "You're doing really well, Justin, I hope I do half as well in a month," the young man soothed, his eyes were wide if it weren't for the fact that Justin needed him, he would have been bent over the sink being sick. This was going to be him in a month, he thought looking up at the intrusive faces in the observation room, except sans camera and audience -- over his dead body would there be a camera and an audience during his delivery.

"Oh Jeez, Joe, it hurts," Justin gasped.

Pyetr rubbed Justin's arm soothingly, this was remarkable, he could see the crown of the baby's head. What a remarkable sight! He wouldn't have missed this for the world. Someday Justin and Joe would be having his baby, he couldn't wait, not that he wouldn't be a good father to their other children. He smiled reassuringly down at Justin. "You're doing good, Justin."

Pendrell looked at the monitor, another contraction was starting. "Okay, Justin, push."

Justin bore down with the contraction, and the small baby was ejected along with a gush of even more thick fluid. Pendrell had his hand on the baby and scooped her up into his arms. Tristan handed him a bulb syringe to clean the fluid out of her tiny nostrils and mouth. The room was totally quiet except for the beeping of the heart monitor as the men held a collective breath. When the baby started crying the delivery room and observation room exploded into cheers, with the exception of five men who had fainted during the birth and Mulder and Shinji who were both dazed. Mulder didn't know what to make of this -- it hadn't been what he expected. Besides being extremely gruesome, Justin had been in pain for hours even before being brought into the delivery room. The birth looked extremely painful and was very messy. He watched as the doctor handed the slime-covered baby to Tristan who took her over to a table to clean her up.

Pendrell went back to Justin and started probing his stomach, he felt the mass that was still in the young man's belly from the pouch the infant had developed inside. "I guess I won't have to check for the umbilical cord from now on -- your baby didn't have one. I think it is safe to assume that none of the Immortal babies will."

"Doc, you don't suppose that you could cover me?" Justin asked, shivering, his voice was trembling from exhaustion.

"Sorry, Justin, you still need to deliver the afterbirth. I hope we don't have to induce another contraction," Pendrell said, still frowning at the monitor.

Pyetr had had it! He could no longer tolerate his lover being exposed in such a manner. So, he concentrated and a large umbrella appeared over his lover, blocking him from the observation room above.

The two sorcerers on the camera crew were about to zap the umbrella out of their way when Slava stepped up behind them. "If you touch that umbrella I'll kill you," he growled softly. "The show's over, give the man some privacy."

Slava walked back over to his seat, he could still see Justin even with the umbrella blocking the view of the young man. He watched as Justin delivered the afterbirth. The young doctor collected it into a container and handed it to another assistant who put it in a cooler. Slava wondered about the potential medical use of the tissue would be. Coming from an immortal, it could be invaluable.

Slava looked sadly down at Mulder who was as white as a ghost. His heart went out to him. He was still deeply in love with his Fox and would do anything for him. Only Walter Skinner stood in his way of getting the two men that he loved.

Mulder shook himself and went over to help Shinji who was throwing up into a trashcan. "That's very dignified, Shin. Just the type of thing we like to watch on the evening news."

"Shut up, Mulder," he groaned.

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least you got the face mask down in time," Mulder smirked, the young man glared up at him. "Come on, Shin, let's get you over to the sink so you can rinse your mouth, then we'll go see the baby. That outta make you feel better."

Shinji allowed Mulder to help him over to the sink. "I feel like an idiot. Do you think they really captured me being sick on national television?"

"No. I was joking. The umbrella was in the way."

"Mulder, you seem to be holding up pretty well," Shinji observed, wiping his face with a paper towel. "Weren't you the slightest bit squeamish?"

"Ah, nope. It didn't bother me at all," Mulder lied.

Doctor Pendrell strolled over to them, he had just finished stitching up a minor tear in Justin's orifice, a nurse was finishing cleaning the immortal. "So, Guys, what did you think?" he asked, removing the gloves and washing his hands.

"It looked painful," Mulder said.

"Yeah, extremely," Shinji agreed.

The doctor chuckled. "What did you expect?"

The doors opened and Scully rushed into the room. "Damn, I missed it?" she sighed disappointedly, looking around at the delivery room. Scully and her husband had gone over to the mainland with her brothers to finish packing the rest of the furniture from their house in Baltimore.

"Scully, believe me you should be glad that you did, it wasn't a pleasant sight," Mulder said.

"Nonsense, Fox, it was beautiful," Slava said, stepping into the room.

"You shouldn't be in here," Pendrell said, frowning. "Only family and friends are allowed in the delivery room."

"Don't worry, Doctor, I'm not staying long. I just wanted a word with Fox before I head back to my rooms," Slava replied, giving the young doctor his most winning smile.

Scully interrupted. "I don't think King Walter would like you talking to Mulder without him being present."

"Oh, I was under the impression that Fox was an adult and didn't need permission to speak to anyone." Slava looked at Mulder for confirmation.

"Scully, it's okay. I need to talk to Slava, too. Why don't you and Shinji go over and see Justin and his baby. I'll be right back." Mulder left the room before Scully could argue; he was so tired of everyone being overly protective of him.

General Kline was in the hallway discussing his reaction to the first birth of an immortal baby at the palace with the press. The General's eyes followed Mulder as he led Slava down the hallway. He quickly turned to his aid. "Madson, will you see that each member of the press gets a photograph of the baby with her fathers Mr. Blaise and Mr. Hawk? I have business that needs my immediate attention." Kline rushed down the hallway after the Russian Tsar and Prince Fox.

Mulder led Slava to Doctor Pendrell's office. He closed the door behind them. "Okay, Nikolai, what is it?" Mulder decided to try to be courteous.

Slava smiled at Mulder's use of his first name. "I wanted to give you this." An album appeared in Slava's hands. "It is of our daughters' first few months, I had it scribed in English for you, Fox. I had been planning to give it to Alexei to give to you before I left because I didn't think that I would see you on this visit."

Mulder sat and opened the album. He smiled softly at the photo of his daughter Svetlana and her footprints and handprints on the page next to it. The next page showed Svetlana being held by a pretty young woman. He looked up as the door to the office opened and General Kline stepped in.

"Your Highness, is everything okay?" the General asked.

"Everything's fine, Clay. Tsar Slava was kind enough to bring me an album of my daughters. Look, this is Svetlana, but I'm not sure who the young woman is with her."

Slava heart soared at how proudly Fox showed the older man the photo of their daughter. "That's Galina. Each of our daughters has their own private nanny. You should look into hiring some nannies to help take care of your daughters, Fox."

"Walter has been interviewing some men and a few of the surviving women for the jobs. He wanted to hire four nannies." Mulder left out that it was no longer necessary since he wasn't going to be having the babies.

General Kline leaned over the chair and looked at the photographs. He had been apprised of all that went down between Mulder and Slava. His admiration for Mulder went up two fold that Mulder was able to deal with the Tsar politely and unemotionally. The General knew that they needed Slava's army in order to defend themselves against the Seraphim. Still, he did not want to leave Mulder alone with the Russian. "King Walter will be breaking for lunch shortly, Your Highness. I know that he would enjoy your company. You can tell him all about the birth."

Mulder made a face. "Clay, that is not exactly a subject to talk about over lunch."

"Why? I thought it was quite miraculous."

"It was so gross, Clay. A man just pushed a six-pound object out of his bellybutton. There was nothing miraculous about it."

Slava chuckled. "It was a beautiful baby girl not an object, Fox. General Kline is right it was miraculous and beautiful. You are just nervous."

Mulder shut the album. "Whatever. Clay, I would like to have lunch with Walter, at least I can show him the album. But, I want to stop and see Justin first, and I need to change," he said, fingering the blue hospital scrubs. He stood and headed for the door.

"I'll accompany you," Kline said.

Slava followed as far as the elevator. He was hoping to dine with Alexei again. It would be a bonus to dine with both his lovers. Yes, he still thought of the beautiful Fox as his lover. Someday he'd have both Alexei and Fox in his bed. For now, he'd just have to be patient.

***

It was after noon when Mulder, Shinji, and Scully arrived in the dining hall escorted by General Kline. The room was abuzz with the news of the birth of a female immortal. Shinji spotted Kazuo and his relatives eating at a table near the waterfall. So, he excused himself to go and join them.

Walter and Alex were seated at the table reserved for their royal family. Their daughters were with them along with Slava. As the trio approached the table, Skinner rose and walked over to Mulder, kissing him lightly. "Tsar Nikolai was telling us about the birth, Fox, was it as beautiful an experience as he says it was?" Skinner led Mulder over to a chair between him and Faith.

Mulder set the album he was carrying on the floor under his chair. "I'll tell you about it after I've eaten." Mulder frowned; Alex hadn't even noticed him yet. He was too preoccupied with Slava; it took the Tsar greeting Mulder to draw Alex's attention toward him. Mulder flashed back on Slava's comments about Alex promising to have his baby, it didn't seem so strange to him now.

"Fox, have you had a chance to look through the album?" Slava asked.

"Yes, Scully and I looked at it while we were visiting Justin."

"What album?" Skinner asked slightly miffed that Slava had apparently had contact with Fox.

"I'll show it to you later, Walter." Mulder reached over and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Alex was mortified that he hadn't even noticed Fox's arrival. "Fox, how is Justin doing?"

"Fine, Alex. Although, he would like a word with our King," Mulder said, smirking over at Walter.

"With me. Why?"

"Walter, they had a television camera broadcasting the birth live. Do you realize how embarrassing that would be? Not to mention all the men in the peanut gallery."

"What do you mean? Didn't Justin give his consent for them to televise it?" Skinner looked across the table at his General and chief advisor. He was livid. "Clay, O'Connell was supposed to get each of the immortals' written consent."

"He was supposed to, Your Majesty. I'll have a word with him and find out what happened," the General said gruffly, setting his napkin down, he rose and left the dining hall.

"I wouldn't want to be in O'Connell's shoes," Scully said.

"Clay's not one for tolerating any blatant disregard of orders," Skinner said. "I suppose I should find a way to make it up to Justin. Fox, do you have any suggestions?"

"Groveling, Walter, plenty of groveling. Don't forget to take a pillow with you. I expect you'll be spending most of your time with Justin on your knees," Mulder said, looking sideways at his lover as he picked up the French dip sandwich.

Scully snickered. "Flowers wouldn't hurt either."

Skinner sighed. He needed to keep a tighter reign on his staff, that would mean spending less time with Fox and Alex, and his daughter. Life was so much simpler when he was only an Assistant Director. Skinner was feeling depressed lately, his job was unbelievably stressful to begin with, and the one thing in his life that he wanted more than anything was being taken away from him. He wanted another child by Fox. A boy would have been nice, but even another daughter would have been a Godsend. It hurt that he had no control over his lover's decision to end his pregnancy. The baby was his child too, not just Fox's.

Mulder set the sandwich back down on his plate. He had suddenly lost his appetite. He could sense Walter's unhappiness and he sadly glanced over at the large man who was silently brooding. "Walter, I'm going upstairs. I'll take the girls so you and Alex won't have to watch them any longer today." He stood and started to unfasten Faith from her highchair.

"Fox, finish your sandwich," Skinner said.

"Not hungry." Mulder scooped his daughter up and went over to retrieve Hope. "I'm tired, Walter, I didn't sleep too well last night," he confessed. "I'm just going to go upstairs and have a nap."

"You're not going to get any sleep watching Hope and Faith. I'll take care of them," Alex volunteered, feeling guilty about not noticing Fox earlier.

"Alex, no. You and Walter have more important things to do today. They'll take a nap with me. Walter, teleport my photo album upstairs for me," he said, carrying both girls out of the dining hall before his lovers could put up any more objections. Mulder wasn't really planning on sleeping, he didn't want the dreams that would come the minute he closed his eyes. It had been terrible last night. He didn't want to believe that the children in his dream were the same ones he carried in his belly. They had been so innocent and loving. It was only his guilt giving him those dreams, they weren't premonitions.

Walter and Alex watched Fox leave. Their lover had been distant and short-tempered since waking up yesterday and neither man wanted to do or say anything that would upset him.

***

Yukon Territory  
Sunday, May 28  
4:30 p.m.

Ari was sore and tired. Giving birth had taken more out of him than he would have thought possible with him being an immortal. His nipples ached. Damn, that was the weirdest sensation having his nipple sucked with such intensity and knowing that his daughter was actually drawing milk out of it. It really didn't seem possible, considering he was still flat-chested He wished there was a way for him to tell how much she was drinking. He hugged her tightly and breathed in her delicious scent. Ari was sure he'd be able to identify Kat by her scent alone. She was a part of him. He had never created anything in his life that was even remotely as magnificent as his daughter.

"Hey, Ari, I brought you some soup," Duffy said, setting the mug down on the table next to the sofa where Ari laid curled up with his daughter. "It's Campbell's chicken and dumpling. Jeff found a pantry full of supplies over in the old kitchen. Most of the stuff is still good."

"Would you mind holding Kat while I eat?" Ari asked, shifting until he was sitting upright.

Ari noticed Duffy's hesitance. "Jason, you'll be fine, just support her head and neck."

"Ari, she's so small. I'm afraid that I might crush her," he said taking the tiny infant from Ari. Kat fit in the palm of Duffy's large hand -- she was that small.

"See, you're doing fine. Jason, even I could crush her, you just have to be careful that you don't. Isn't our daughter beautiful?" Ari sighed, picking up the mug and taking a deep sip.

"Our daughter, Ari?"

"Yes, Jason. I don't want to raise her alone. Besides, I want her to learn some morals. You don't mind do you?"

"No. Nothing would make me happier. I'm just stunned that you would want me to be an equal part of your daughter's upbringing. What about Paul?"

"Our daughter, Jason. Paul hates kids. Even though I love him like a brother, I don't want Paul to raise Kat. She needs more of a stable life." Ari blew on the hot broth keeping an eye on Duffy and his daughter. He knew he'd made the right decision; Duffy would be good with Kat.

"What about other children, Ari?" Duffy asked, looking down at the pretty infant in his hand.

"What about them?" Ari looked up confused.

"N'thrals are sterile. I could never father a child with you, and what happens if you have a compulsion to have another baby?"

"Don't worry about it, Jason. We'll deal with that, if and, when it happens." It was something that had been worrying Ari, too. He didn't want to become a slut to his body's needs.

***

Gabriel Hunter leaned out of the combat helicopter side door trying for an unobstructed view. He had volunteered for the search and rescue mission after visiting Agent Peacock in the hospital. It was clear to him that they needed a powerful sorcerer to go up against CGB Spender. And he was one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world. If the Batman were to interfere in the rescue mission, he'd have a better chance of defending them.

It had hurt to leave Hans, but Jeff's and Duffy's lives had to be put first. Besides, Duffy was captured and taken into slavery because he was protecting Hans. Then there were the two new immortals. He looked off in the distance and all that he could see for miles and miles were the tops of trees. This was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. Then he smelled it. Smoke. Hunter closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He needed to determine the direction. This part of Canada was now virtually devoid of humans, most had moved south after the virus.

"What is it, Gabriel?" Jack Sullivan asked.

"I smell smoke."

Sullivan sniffed but couldn't smell anything, but he didn't question Hunter's ability to detect the substance. "What direction is it coming from?"

"About one hundred miles from the northwest," Hunter finally said.

"I'll tell the pilot," Sullivan said.

On board the helicopter were only the pilot and co-pilot, Hunter, and Sullivan. They needed the space in case they did find the five men. Duffy alone would need the space of two men.

***

Ian came running into the room from outside. "We have to hide, there's a helicopter approaching our position."

Duffy looked over at Spender who suddenly became alert. "You're the sorcerer here, Jeff. Can you tell if they are friendly or not?"

"Sorry, someone on board is shielding them," Spender said. "I think it would be best if we hid. I can shield us from their detection until we can determine who they are."

Ari was worried about taking his baby out into the cold, but they couldn't stay here, this would be the first place that would be searched. He laid her down on the sofa so he could dress. He pulled on his baggy pants; it felt good to have a slim waistline again. He tightened the robe belt to hold up the borrowed pants, now he only wished that he had pants that would fit him. He left his shirt open as he pulled on the layers of black clothing. Ari covered his hair and mouth with a wraparound scarf that left only his eyes showing. He picked Kat up and cuddled her to his bare chest. "Khalid, could you give me a hand? I need my shirt and coat button over Kat."

"Sure, Ari." The young Egyptian fastened the buttons while Ari held his daughter against his chest. When he was done, it was hard to tell what the young man carried beneath his coat against his chest.

Nighttime had fallen and provided plenty of cover for the unique group to sneak out of the cabin. They avoided the spotlight from the helicopter as it circled over the camp searching for a place to land.

***

Crystal Palace  
Sunday, May 28  
8:30 p.m.

"Are you sure, Chuck?" Mulder questioned with growing relief.

"Sure, I'm sure. Doctor Long is willing to give you an abortion, but you'll have to find a way to get to his office in New Jersey. Fox, he wants to keep this under the table, just between us. He won't do it if anyone finds out."

"No one will know, except my lovers. I won't keep them in the dark. How soon will he see me?" Mulder asked loudly, trying to be heard over the background noise. He was sitting on the floor with the phone cradled under his chin, playing with his daughters who were pounding on a xylophone with their toy blocks.

"Friday. Fox, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." No. He wasn't sure at all and didn't want to dwell on his doubts. When he looked at his daughters, he felt guilty that they'd never get to see their brothers or sisters. Doctor Pendrell hadn't been able to determine if one of the babies he was carrying was a boy. In a way, he was glad not to know.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Chuck said, disconnecting.

Mulder hung up the phone. "Bedtime, munchkins."

"Play," Faith protested as Mulder picked her up. Hope ran toward their bedroom.

"Nope. You can play in the morning. See, your sister wants to go to bed," Mulder commented as Hope climbed up on the step stool to get into her bed.

"No tired," Faith pouted.

"You will be, Cutie, as soon as you lie down."

"No."

"Yes."

"Is there a problem, Fox?" Alex asked, stepping into the room. He had made sure that he had showered before leaving Slava's rooms.

"Can you put your daughter to bed, while I tuck Hope in?" Mulder didn't wait for an answer as he handed Alex their daughter.

Mulder went over to Hope and tucked her under the blankets as Alex argued with their daughter. He watched briefly, before leaving the room and heading across his bedroom to the veranda. The sun was setting by the time Alex joined him.

"Did you get a chance to see Justin and his baby, Alex? Or were you too busy fucking Slava?"

"Fox, if you didn't want me to be with Slava, you never should have given me your permission."

"Alex, I didn't mean under my own roof! I don't understand, why are you here now and not with him? It was obvious at lunch that you loved him more than me," Mulder challenged.

"I don't love Nikolai more than I love you, Fox. How can you think such a thing?"

"Maybe it's because you haven't even tried to touch me or make love to me since I've woken up. You've been with him seventy-five percent of the time. And you hate me for wanting an abortion." Mulder felt like he was losing Alex. He loved Alex too much to lose him, but he didn't know how he could compete with Slava.

"Fox, I don't hate you. You haven't exactly been the easiest person to approach in the last thirty-six hours. Believe me, I wanted to make love to you very much, but I was afraid that you wouldn't let me." Alex wrapped his arms around Fox's waist from behind, resting his chin on Fox's shoulder. "Will you?"

"Yes." Mulder turned around in Krycek's arms and the two men started kissing hungrily.

"Daddee play," Faith said, coming out on the veranda dragging her blanket behind her.

"Do you think four-point restraints would be too traumatic for her?" Krycek quipped.

"Don't even joke about it, Alex."

"Sorry, Fox, I forgot how many times you were restrained that way in your life," Alex said, scooping up Faith and carrying her back toward the bedroom.

"Too many," Mulder muttered, gazing down at the lights below. He wondered if Hunter was having any luck locating Jeff and Duffy. His brother had wings. Mulder didn't know how he would react when he saw Jeff again.

***

Yukon Territory  
Sunday, May 28  
9:00 p.m.

Ari was crouched behind a tree in the thick forest undergrowth and Duffy's protective presence was to his right. He could feel Kat's warm body moving against his chest. The diaper they had made out of a washcloth was damp. Ari cocked his gun as the men from the helicopter approached his hiding place. It was too dark to get a good look at them. Kat started whimpering. "Ssh, Kat," Ari whispered as her whimpering grew louder. He quickly pocketed his gun and unbuttoned his top enough to reach in. Ari positioned Kat's tiny mouth against his nipple and she started sucking hungrily. He sighed, as he held her in position with one hand and reached for his gun with the other, even though he would never be able to use the gun. Not while holding Kat, he didn't want to chance injuring her hearing.

Duffy gasped. Ari had suddenly vanished before his eyes. He reached out a hand and touched the spot where his lover had been and felt a solid form then he picked up Ari's scent. It was all that he could do to remain quiet. Somehow Ari had developed a defensive mechanism that rendered him and his baby invisible at the hint of danger, sort of like a chameleon.

Hunter's ears had picked up the faint sound of a baby whimpering, now he was hearing a distinct suckling sound coming from the direction of the woods. Someone was shielding several people from his detection. That someone was very good, if it weren't for the baby, he'd never have located them. He decided to chance that the people who were hiding were friendly and might be the group he sought.

"This is Special Agent Gabriel Hunter of the FBI. I know someone is out there please identify yourselves." Hunter and Sullivan stood still waiting.

"Gabriel! Thank God," Spender said, stepping out from behind the trees. Followed closely by two other men.

Ari had reappeared as the threat to him and his baby vanished.

"I'll second that," Duffy said, leading Ari out into the open, he leaned down and whispered in Ari's ear. "Ari, you became invisible back there."

Ari looked at him with wide-eyes. "What? You're crackers."

"We'll discuss this later," Duffy replied, smiling down at his lover.

"Jeff, Duffy, are you two okay?" Hunter asked. His eyes looked at the two immortals behind Spender, then they locked in amazement on Spender's wings and remarkable change in appearance.

"We're fine," Spender said

Ian spoke up anxiously, "We have to get out of here. There's no telling when the Batman will find us."

The sound of suckling focused his attention on the tall man next to Duffy. "We have a 'copter standing by," Hunter replied as he walked over to Ari. "How old is your daughter, Mr. Summers?"

"Kat was born this morning. How do you know who I am?"

"Paul Danforth filled us in on your group. Only he failed to mention that you were an immortal and pregnant."

"Paul would never betray my secret. He's Kat's biological father. Has there been any word on the rest of my group?" Ari asked as he followed Hunter and Sullivan to the helicopter.

"We have helicopters searching Alaska for them," Sullivan said, opening the helicopter's sliding door. "We made room in the middle for you to sit, Duffy. We need to distribute the weight evenly."

Hunter showed Ari over to a seat next to where Duffy was to sit. "May I see her?" he asked, as the young Australian sat.

"Yes." Ari pulled his shirt open so the blond-haired sorcerer could see the infant.

Hunter watched the baby nurse in wonderment. "Don't you need breasts? How are you able to produce enough milk?"

"There seems to be plenty," Ari said and shifted Kat over to his right nipple. He wasn't the least bit embarrassed as he pinched his left nipple, causing liquid to drip out. "See, it's still leaking."

"That amazing, I wonder where it's coming from?" Hunter rested a hand on the back of the baby's head.

"You seem to be filled with a lot of questions, is there a reason?" Ari asked.

"Yes, my lover is expecting his child in a month," Hunter said, glancing over at Duffy who had settled down in the small space next to them.

Duffy smiled. "So, you and Hans have finally gotten together. What did Frohike have to say about that?"

"It was Melvin's suggestion. We're all happy with the arrangement. I'm surprised that Jeff hadn't filled you in yet."

Jeff spoke from the back of the helicopter. "We've been kinda busy, Gabriel, with running for our lives and delivering a baby. It didn't allow much time for chitchat."

"I suppose there is that." Hunter smiled and took his seat as the helicopter took off.

"How's Fox doing? I had a strange dream that he was very pregnant," Spender asked.

"*Very* pregnant about describes Fox's condition. He's not handling it too well mentally. Besides being pregnant with Walter and Alex's babies, he's also with an alien's baby from being raped," Hunter said sadly.

"He was raped by one of those gray shape shifting aliens!" Duffy said appalled.

"No, he was raped by a Seraphim. An alien that resembles Jeff."

Ari listened to the men discuss his hero. He was dying to meet Fox Mulder, but it was important to him to make a good impression on Mulder, so he had to find something else to wear. "Is there a place in this palace where I could purchase clothing? I would kill for a shower."

"Don't worry, Ari, as an immortal you will be assigned your own floor at the palace with dozens of bathrooms. I'll call ahead and have some clothes delivered to your rooms," Hunter said.

Ari's mind was whirling over Hunter's words. His own floor? Dozens of bathrooms? He knew as an immortal he was considered invaluable, but usually it worked to his disadvantage as he spent most of his time hiding afraid of being raped or enslaved. He clung desperately to his freedom and his old way of life. "What do I have to do for this living space?"

"Nothing. Don't worry, Ari. You'll be safe at the palace. King Walter would never allow anyone to touch you or any of the other immortals against their will," Hunter reassured the young man.

"King Walter?" Duffy asked.

"You don't know? I thought everyone would know by now that Walter Skinner is King of New America," Sullivan said.

"New America? What was wrong with the old one?" Duffy asked a bit miffed.

Sullivan shrugged his shoulders. "It was on the verge of collapse."

Spender interrupted before Duffy could respond, he was tired of political discussions. "So, is there any other news?" he asked.

"We heard on the radio that Justin gave birth to his daughter this morning," Hunter said.

Ari looked over at Duffy and said with relief, "So, it is seven months. Kat wasn't premature."

***

The Seraphim Home World

The news about the baby Seraphim's birth spread throughout the planet, and its surrounding galaxies. Although the baby was a boy and not the much desired female, it was still the first baby Seraphim born in over two millenniums.

Xochipilli proudly carried the infant into the lavish reception room where all his brothers waited to see the child. The infant had his father's magenta colored wings and Ricardo's dark complexion.

"Xochipilli, he is beautiful. How is Xoric doing?" Xovebena asked as all the Seraphim gathered around the new father and child.

"He has come through the birthing process well. I would have brought him with me, but I want him to rest up a few more days."

King Xowolfe admired the baby. "My mate will be having a Seraphim baby within six months. We must find a way to get him away from the humans who are holding him."

"Yes. And we need to retrieve the other immortals," another Seraphim stated.

"Yes that is vital, now that we know the human immortals are capable of producing Seraphim offspring, we must get them at any cost," another said.

"I plan on assembling the largest army this universe has ever seen, the Earthlings won't know what hit them!" the King declared. "We still have the portal, when the time is right we will use both to invade the Earth."

***

Crystal Palace  
Monday, May 29  
3:30 a.m.

Ari looked up at the brightly lit palace, he had never seen anything more magnificent in his life and couldn't wait to see it in the daylight. He held Kat firmly in his arms as they followed Hunter through the main doors into a crystal and marble foyer that was the size of a football field.

A very handsome bald man stood waiting for them, he projected an aura of leadership and authority. Five men who Ari assumed to be the man's staff surrounded him.

Skinner watched the strange group as they entered the foyer, his heart fluttered with relief upon seeing Duffy's giant frame and Jeffrey, even with wings, it was still good to see his brother-in-law again. Hunter had called five hours ago to inform him that they had found Duffy and Jeff, and *three* immortals plus a newly born infant. He asked Skinner not to announce their arrival; Hunter felt that the men should rest up before they had to face friends and the crowds who would want to see them.

Skinner's attention was focused mainly on the tall man dressed in layers of fabric with his face and hair covered. The man was carrying an infant wrapped in a blanket. This must be Ari Summers the mysterious third immortal. The other two immortals had been identified as Ian Hennesey and Khalid Kirah both of whom had been assumed dead. It came as a shock to all of them that the two immortals had survived the total incineration of their bodies. Already, Pharaoh Menes II was demanding the return of Kirah, the Egyptian immortal.

Skinner smiled at Spender. "Jeff, thank God. Fox has been going out of his mind with worry," he said, greeting the winged man warmly. His staff just stood gaping at him. It was going to take a while for them to get used to Jeff's new body.

"Where is Mulder?" Spender asked.

"Sleeping. I didn't want to wake him. He hasn't been having an easy time lately."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jeff said, he had hoped that his brother would have been here. "Walter, this is Ian Hennesey and Khalid Kirah."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, gentlemen," Skinner said, shaking their hands.

"Same here, Your Majesty," Ian said, in awe at meeting the most powerful ruler in the world.

Duffy put a hand on the small of Ari's back and guided him over to Skinner. "Walt, it is good to see you again," the giant said, staring down at the much smaller man.

"Duffy, I'm so glad to see that you made it back in one piece." Skinner reached up and shook Duffy's hand and looked at the man standing beside him. Ari was tall, around six foot seven, but still he only came up to Duffy's breastbone.

"Walt, I would still be in China if it weren't for Ari. Ari, this is Walter Skinner an old marine buddy of mine."

The men next to Skinner frowned at Duffy's familiar use of the King's first name. They stopped frowning when Ari address the King in a warm, smooth voice.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." Ari stared into Walter's warm brown eyes and felt an instant liking for the man. He wanted to get to know him better. "Excuse Jason, he's not familiar with protocol for addressing royalty." Duffy rolled his eyes, but held his tongue, he wasn't happy that his country was no more, even with his friend as King.

"Mr. Summers, it is a pleasure to meet you. No need to apologize, Duffy and I go way back. It would feel strange having him call me by anything other than Walt," Skinner said, trying to get a glimpse of the immortal behind the scarves, then he looked at the small bundle cuddled against the immortal's chest. "May I see your daughter?"

Ari held Kat so Skinner and his advisors could see her, she was sleeping but stirred slightly scrunching her face up under the glare from the brightly lit foyer. "Call me Ari. Kat needs a clean diaper," he sighed. "Jack loaned me a cotton handkerchief on the helicopter, but she's already gone through that."

Skinner chuckled, "That's all they seem to do for the first few months is eat and mess their diapers. When Agent Hunter called and informed us of the situation I had a case of disposable diapers sent up to your floor." He touched the infant's hand and smiled when she grabbed his finger. "She's smaller than my daughter was when she was born," he observed.

Ari grinned behind his scarf. Handsome, experienced, and caring, just the type of man he'd imagined Fox Mulder would be attracted to. "I suppose you and Agent Mulder would know what it's like taking care of a baby. I might need to come to you and him for advice, but right now, I could really use a hot shower and a soft bed. Gabriel did mention you'd have rooms available for me and Duffy to crash in. So if someone would be kind enough to show us where, you'd have my undying gratitude."

Several of the advisors quickly volunteered, but Hunter stepped forward more or less dismissing them. "I'll show them it's on the way to my floor. Jeff, why don't you take Ian and Khalid up to their floor and get them settled." He smiled knowingly at the young man, knowing that Jeff and Ian were attracted to each other.

"Sure, Gabriel. Walter, I'll see you in the morning," Spender said, leading his charges across the foyer and over to the tower portion of the palace. He led them to an elevator on the south-side of the tower.

"It's been a long day for all of us," Skinner said, accompanying Hunter, Duffy, and Ari to the north-side elevator. The tower had five elevators.

"Arty, scan these two men for future reference. They're assigned to the twentieth floor," the King said, then turned to Ari and Duffy to explain. "No one other than pre-approved personnel are allowed access above the fifteenth floor. Arty is the palace's artificial intelligence computer system, he provides 24/7 security for guarding the immortals and their families. If anything is amiss he will take the appropriate steps and notify security.

"Your Majesty, I've completed a scan of these men. However, I would be more thorough if the one would remove that ridiculous black scarf. What is he some sort of a ninja?" Arty inquired sarcastically.

"Arty, we all could live without your commentary." Skinner scowled up the elevator ceiling as the door opened on the twentieth floor. "I'm sorry about that, Ari. Arty has an abrasive personality, but he does grow on you after a while."

"That is okay, Your Majesty, no offense taken. I do plan on losing my disguise while I am here. This is just for when I'm on the road."

"Please call me Walter when we are alone or among friends. If you need anything, just ask, and stop upstairs tomorrow, Fox and Alex would like to meet you and see Duffy again," Skinner said. He allowed the doors to close, he was anxious to get upstairs to Fox and Alex -- these eighteen hour days were killing him.

Hunter showed the couple down the long hallway. "This whole floor is yours, Ari. There is a kitchen and large dining room, but most of us prefer to eat downstairs in the main dining hall. The palace has an excellent kitchen staff and several superb chefs."

The high fifteen foot ceilings impressed Duffy, even the doors were ten feet tall, so he didn't have to bend to enter a room. Ari was speechless. When Gabriel had mentioned they would have a floor at the palace with dozens of bathrooms, he assumed the man was joking, he never imagined anything remotely this large and luxurious. When they finally made it to the bedroom, there were stacks of packages piled up against one wall. Ari smiled when he saw the boxes of disposable diapers. A bassinet was set up next to the oversized bed. The bed was large enough for Duffy. For once they wouldn't have to sleep on the floor together.

"The nursery is through these French doors, you can move her in there when she is old enough," Hunter said opening the door. "Up those steps is the bathroom. The tub should be large enough even for you to use, Duffy. If there isn't anything else, I'm going be heading upstairs to bed. I'll see you both at noon for lunch."

"Thanks for everything, Gabriel," Ari said, laying Kat down on the mattress. As soon as Hunter left he started stripping while Duffy wandered around the room exploring.

"There is a fruit basket and some fruit juice chilling in a bucket of ice over here. Ari, do you want anything?" Duffy asked holding up the basket.

"What type of fruit juice?" Ari asked as he walked nude to get a diaper out of the bag.

"Apple, Orange, and Cranberry." Duffy admired Ari's body, it was the first time he'd seen him naked in weeks. His body no longer even showed signs of having been pregnant a mere twenty-four hours ago, except for the puffy nipples, which Duffy found extremely arousing.

"Cranberry sounds good."

Kat woke up and started crying as Ari removed the blanket and wet handkerchief. "Are you hungry again, Kat?" Ari positioned her against his nipple and held her securely as she started to nurse. He wandered up the steps to the bathroom, and gasped at the opulence of the room. A ceiling to floor window overlooked what he thought was the countryside as he spotted distant lights coming from what he assumed was a town. Gabriel had been right the fifteen foot sunken bathtub was more than large enough for Duffy and him both, but he didn't want a bath just yet. He walked across the room to the open ceramic-tiled shower. It had a detachable shower head with a long hose, that would be handy for Duffy because the shower head was set at only seven feet.

"This place is sure something isn't it?" Duffy said from behind him. "It will take us days to explore all the rooms. I wonder why they are giving us so much space?"

Ari shifted Kat so he could hold her with one arm, and he held out his hand for the glass of fruit juice. "I think King Walter is expecting that the floor would eventually be filled up with my children. He might not be wrong if the compulsion comes back. It sure is going to put a damper on my nomadic lifestyle."

"Do you want to leave?"

"Not yet. Not with Kat. Besides, I've been traveling for months, I just want to take the summer to relax. When my gang gets here we can discuss what our plans are for the future." He wasn't going to think about their plans to abduct Shinji Takeda for Emperor Kong. Not yet anyway.

***

Skinner walked tiredly into the bedroom and over to his closet, he didn't look at the bed as he passed it. He detected the sweet smell of sex. Therefore, he knew Alex and Fox had made peace. He stripped out of his suit and tossed it into the dry cleaners bag. When he finished undressing he headed over to the bed and noticed that Fox wasn't in it. He looked out on the veranda. Not finding Fox there he headed into the nursery. His lover was sitting in the rocker staring at his two daughters.

"Fox, what's wrong?" Walter asked, kneeling beside the rocker.

"I couldn't sleep." They wouldn't let him, they kept talking to him in his dreams. "Walter, I found a doctor willing to give me an abortion."

"Who and when?" Walter asked sadly.

"Doctor Long, on Friday. He's in New Jersey."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Fox?" Walter had avoided asking him, outright until now.

"No," he admitted. "I don't want to but I have to. It's so hard to explain."

"I don't understand," Walter said frustrated. "Can you at least try to understand how I feel? I know it's your body so the final decision will be yours, but I don't want you to abort our child."

Mulder reached out and brushed a tear off Walter's cheek. It broke his heart to be hurting his lover. "I will try to understand, Walter, but I won't promise you anything. If I still feel the way I do now by Friday, then I will be going through with it."

"Fair enough, Fox." He stood and held out his hand to his lover. "Come back to bed, babe."

"I'm not tired, Walter."

"You don't have to sleep, just come to bed so I can hold you. I sleep better with you in my arms."

"Since you put it that way, Bear."

As they walked to the bed Skinner said, "Oh, Jeffrey and Duffy are back."

Mulder stopped. "They're here? At the palace?"

"Yes. I wanted to surprise you when you woke up."

"That's one less worry on my mind. How did Jeff seem?" Mulder asked, stripping off his robe.

"I didn't have that much of a chance to talk to him. They were all tired from their ordeal. He was magnificent looking, but not as beautiful as an immortal." Skinner looked at Alex as he pulled the covers back and allowed Fox to crawl into the center of the bed. Alex didn't even stir.

Mulder noticed the look on Skinner's face. "I wore him out."

"You can wear me out later this morning," Skinner said, pulling Fox's warm body into his arms, he sighed and closed his eyes, breathing in the soothing scent of his lover. He had five days to convince this stubborn man, whom he loved with all his heart, not to get an abortion. He would have to work on Fox's love for children and deep-seated compassion, he thought before falling asleep.

Mulder lay with his head on Skinner's broad chest, he couldn't fall to sleep, they came to him when he slept, he couldn't bear to look into their wide innocent eyes or hear their soft, playful laughter.

***

Ari stepped out of the shower feeling like a new man. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a hot shower. It must have been at least ten months. He dried himself slowly then walked down the steps smiling at Duffy and Kat. His giant lover was attempting to dress Kat in an infant cotton undershirt. Ari just stood there watching as Duffy finally succeeded in gently pulling the sleeves over her tiny arms, then snapped the three snaps to hold the garment on.

Duffy noticed Ari's presence and grinned up at him from where he knelt by the bed. "There is a whole pile of baby clothes in those boxes over there. Kat is going to be extremely well dressed."

"Did they find any clothes for us? I really don't want to get dressed in those things again," he said, looking disdainfully at the discarded borrowed clothing. It would have been different if he still had his leather trousers and boots.

"Check the closets, Ari."

Ari noticed the closet doors for the first time, he walked over and pulled one open. The closet was a deep walk-in. On one side hung rows of pants, shirts, and coats. Underneath, was an assortment of footwear. He picked up a boot and checked inside. It was his size, he remembered Gabriel telling the King their sizes during their radio conversation. It amazed him that Skinner was able to find clothes and shoes that would fit him in five hours. Then again, the man was one of the world's most powerful sorcerers.

"Hey, Jason, it looks like you will be able to go in style when we go down for lunch at noon," Ari said, carrying out a mammoth suit coat and pants.

"Walt knows how much I hate wearing suits, I think that is his sense of humor trying to assert itself," Duffy quipped. "I'm going to take a shower, Ari, you can put Kat to bed. I would like to get at least six hours of sleep before we have to make an appearance downstairs."

***

White Mountain  
Monday, May 29  
7:30 a.m.

CGB Spender looked down on the broken and dead bodies of his prisoners. He hadn't meant to kill the last one, but the man had angered him. He would have to find Ari Summers and his son on his own. He should have started searching the Yukon Territory, instead of wasting time with these insects.

"Your Eminence," Fyodorov said cautiously as a he entered the room. He adverted his eyes from the bloody bodies.

"Yes, Marat?"

"I located, Ari Summers and your son."

"Where?"

"They have been rescued and taken to the Crystal Palace. There is something else you should know. Ari Summers is an immortal, he gave birth to a daughter while they were fleeing from you."

"An immortal? How is that possible?"

"Sir, I think his pheromones changed while he was pregnant, so we weren't able to detect him," Fyodorov said, taking a step back as the smoker growled.

"This changes everything, Marat. I want you to find a way for me to get my hands on Ari and his child."

"I'll do my best, Your Eminence." Fyodorov turned and left the room. He needed to find a way off this mountain and through the barrier, the creature was clearly mad.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 3 - SBS  
by Jo B.  


Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the third book in my AU series "Life from the Ashes - SBS." You might want to read the prequel and the first two books of the series to understand this one.  
I would like to thank my beta-readers Laurie, Cerulean Blue, Kiyoko, Nicole, Michael, and Susan for all their hard work and patience in editing this story and plot suggestions.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

***

Chapter 22  
Life's Decisions

Crystal Palace  
Monday, May 29  
11:30 a.m.

Ari wanted to make a good impression when he met Fox Mulder for the first time. He also wanted to look his best when he saw King Walter again. For some reason it was important to him. He searched through the closet until he found a suitable outfit, a pair of black linen slacks with a white cotton short-sleeved shirt. He dressed and walked out to look at his reflection in the full-length mirror. He smiled over at Duffy who had reluctantly agreed to wear the suit that was in the closet. The giant was cradling Kat in his hand. The baby was freshly changed and fed.

Ari turned sideways viewing his tall, slim figure in the mirror. Then he frowned and touched a growing wet spot on his shirt. His nipple was leaking. "Damn!" he swore and stomped back into the closet.

Duffy watched his lover with growing amusement. "Ari, you'll probably need to nurse Kat in an hour or so, so wear something you can easily unbutton."

Ari stuck his head out of the closet. "Bite me, Jason."

"Hey, I'm only thinking of Kat, you wouldn't want her to go hungry," Duffy chuckled.

"Jason, if she's hungry I'll bring her back up to our floor to nurse her. I'm not going to do it in the middle of a crowded dining hall," he said.

"You could always excuse yourself and take her into the bathroom."

Ari came out wearing a black, cotton shirt under a black jacket. "I'm not taking Kat into the men's room to nurse her. That would be worse than the dining hall."

"There is probably someplace that you could take her downstairs." Duffy admired his lover's beauty and knew he'd have to be extra diligent at keeping other men away from him.

"Maybe. Are you ready?" Ari took Kat from Duffy. She was dressed in a one-piece knit romper with a knit cap, and wrapped snugly in a blanket.

"I've been ready for an hour already."

"Good. Let's go."

***

Mulder yawned and covered his mouth. He was holding Faith on his lap, since she had refused to sit in her highchair today. He glanced across the table at Alex who was staring lovingly at Slava. It was beginning to bother him to no end that Alex was openly flaunting his feelings for Slava in front of him and Walter. This was last day of the meetings that Walter had set up with the world leaders and Mulder hoped that Slava would be leaving tomorrow.

A murmur raced across the dining hall and all conversations stopped. Mulder glanced over to the entrance and there stood Duffy's giant frame, and next to him was a beautiful, tall, auburn-haired immortal holding a tiny infant. Mulder watched as they wove their way across the dining room to his table. Walter stood to greet them. Mulder remained seated; he had his hands full with Faith who was eating off his plate. He smiled up at Duffy. "Duffy, it's good to see you again."

"Mulder, it's good to be home. I'd like to introduce you to Ari Summers and his daughter Kat. Ari, this is Fox Mulder and over there is Alex Krycek. I'm not sure who the other man is," Duffy said.

"Tsar Nikolai Slava," the Russian said, standing to shake hands with the Ari and Duffy.

Summers was baffled as to why the Tsar of Russia would be having lunch with Mulder and his lovers. He had kept up on all of the gossip surrounding Mulder, including Slava's kidnapping of him. He wanted to find out what the story was, but later. After all, he was finally meeting Fox Mulder. Meeting the agent had been a dream of his for over a year. "Agent Mulder, it is a pleasure to meet you," Ari said, holding out his hand for Mulder to shake.

"Mr. Summers, please have a seat. And call me Mulder," he said, indicating the empty chair next to him.

"Thank you. Please, it's Ari." He looked at the little girl on Mulder's lap. "You must be, Faith," Ari said as he sat and cradled Kat on his lap, he had seen the photographs of the two baby girls

Faith grinned shyly and covered her eyes, peering out at him from between her fingers. Mulder kissed the top of her head and cuddled her close. "She has been putting on the bashful routine lately."

"Baby," Hope said from across the table as she spotted Kat. She was sitting in her highchair between Mulder and Skinner.

"She talks already?" Ari asked, surprised.

"Hope and Faith both talk. Walter said you just gave birth to your daughter, Ari. That must have been difficult being out in the wilderness. I'm surprised you're up and around already." Mulder was trying not to look at the cute infant; he was finding it emotionally painful.

"It was, but she is worth it," Ari replied. "Isn't she, Jason?" He looked over at his lover sitting next to him. Skinner had replaced the other chair at the table with a cushion for Duffy to sit on.

"Yes. It all went rather quickly, and Ari has totally healed already. It was the most amazing experience. Luckily for us, Ian knew what to do, he was a great help," Duffy replied.

"Fox and I watched Justin Blaise give birth yesterday morning," Slava said. "And I have to agree it was an amazing experience."

"I wouldn't refer to it as amazing, more like horrifying," Mulder replied.

Skinner noticed Mulder was avoiding looking at the infant. Scully had told him earlier that when she and Mulder visited Justin yesterday, he had avoided any contact with Justin's new daughter Jesse. Skinner thought he might be able to use this to his advantage in his attempt to convince Fox to go through with the pregnancy. It was clear Fox was feeling guilty over his decision.

"Ari, I'm finished eating. Why don't I hold Kat for you while you and Duffy eat?" Skinner offered.

Ari smiled appreciatively at him. "Thanks, I'd appreciate that, King Walter."

Walter walked over and took the infant tenderly in his arms. He stopped beside to Fox's chair. "Isn't she the cutest baby, Fox?"

"Yeah, cute," Mulder mumbled, still not looking at the infant.

"Why don't I take Faith and you can hold her."

Ari watched the two men with interest. He had figured out what was going on almost immediately. It was clear to him that Mulder was having a problem with being pregnant. He could easily relate. The first three months had been difficult for him too. He would have to talk with Mulder alone later. "Mulder, go ahead, you can hold her, she's not going to bite."

"Are you sure? My two girls do," Mulder quipped weakly, glancing at Ari, he didn't want to be rude so he set Faith on her feet on the floor and took Kat from Walter.

Faith started crying immediately at being put down, so Walter quickly scooped her into his arms. "Ssh, Cutie, it's all right, Uncle Walter has some vanilla pudding for you."

The newborn's scent worked its magic instantly on Mulder, melting his paternal heart into mush. His vision blurred as tears welled up in his eyes as he gazed upon that sweet innocent face. Everyone at the table was watching him. Mulder swallowed down his tears, and focused his mind off the infant. "Ari, how were you able to stay hidden for so long?"

"It was quite difficult at first, until the anti-pheromone drug was invented. My gang and I stayed away from large populated areas and avoided n'thrals. Three of my gang members are sorcerers and one is a clairvoyant, so they helped me. It was a rough life, but it sure beats being locked away like some prize trophy," Ari replied, leaning back as the waiter placed a plate of food in front of him. It smelled and looked wonderful, he couldn't recall the last time he had a real meal prepared by an actual cook.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Mulder muttered, watching the Australian enjoying his meal.

"I won't allow anyone to have that type of control over me," Ari mumbled around a mouthful of pasta, he swallowed and took a sip of water. "Mulder, you and most of the other immortals had the misfortune to have taken sorcerers for lovers, and you ended up giving them control over your life. You became dependent on them for sex and protection, and they used their superior powers to establish control over you." Ari looked over at Skinner's displeased expression. He smiled apologetically; thinking Skinner was one sorcerer he might be willing to give up a little control to. "No offense, King Walter, but it is true," he said, going back to his meal and putting a lid on his growing feelings of desire for the bald man. Skinner was so hot and sexy.

"I do not control Fox's life," Skinner said bitterly.

Ari chewed his next forkful and swallowed, then pointed the fork at Skinner. "So, if he decides he wants to leave this island and go to say New York for the weekend by himself. You'd let him?" he challenged.

Duffy interrupted. "Ari, this really isn't any of your business."

Krycek glared angrily at the other immortal, noticing how close Ari was sitting to him. He found himself becoming jealous. "Fox isn't stupid, he knows he can't go alone, it isn't safe."

"It is safe enough if he took the proper precautions," Ari replied glibly, he knew the gorgeous emerald-eyed immortal by reputation. Back before the alien-virus, the consortium offered a substantial reward for Krycek's capture dead or alive. His gang was never able to track Krycek down though. They had come close once in Hong Kong.

Mulder looked at him with interest. "What sort of precautions, Ari?"

"You need to conceal your features and mask your smell. Then you have to be able to project an image of how you want people to see you. I tended to project an image of someone who was severely burned or suffering from leprosy. You'd be surprise how quickly people will steer clear of you if they think you have a contagious disease."

"Fox, this is all a bunch of bullshit," Alex scoffed. It hadn't passed his notice that the redhead was looking at Fox and Walter with obvious lust. "The only reason he got by for so long undetected was as he just admitted, he had three sorcerers and a clairvoyant to look out for him."

"Fox, Alex is right. You're too well known. Even the best disguise will be quickly seen through by any number of our enemies," Skinner snapped, glaring over at Ari with annoyance. This was the last thing he wanted. Besides being incredibly dangerous, Fox would never want the babies if he thought he'd be able to resume his old life, and travel freely around the country again. Skinner knew it was selfishness on his part, but he couldn't help how he felt.

"I don't know, Walter, it might work. I think it might be worth the risk," Mulder replied, turning back to Ari. "Now that you have Kat won't she limit your freedom?"

Ari smiled at him. "Mulder, as soon as she is old enough I plan on resuming my travels with her." Ari glanced around the opulent dining hall. "It is nice knowing that I have this place to come back to whenever I feel like it."

"You plan on taking Kat with you? Won't it be impossible for you to travel without being found out with a female child with you?" Mulder asked.

"Mulder, people see what they want to see. Besides, since I've had Kat I discovered a new ability that will make traveling a whole lot less dangerous," Ari replied.

"What new ability?" Mulder asked, intrigued. Ari suddenly vanished before his eyes. The glass of water sitting on the table in front of Ari's plate lifted up and started to drain as if someone was drinking from it, then Ari rematerialized still drinking from the glass. Everyone at the table stared at him speechless.

"Cool, isn't it?" Ari asked. "If I'm holding Kat she becomes invisible with me. I think it is a defensive ability brought on by having Kat."

Mulder's eyes lit up. "With that ability you can go just about anywhere without having to worry about being attacked. You really think this was brought on by having Kat?" He looked down at the small infant in awe.

"Yeah."

Skinner looked at his lover contemplatively this could be useful. "We could find out for sure, Fox, by checking to see if Justin has that ability now," he suggested. He hoped it was true, it might convince Fox to go ahead with the pregnancy. Plus, he'd be less worried about Fox if he had the ability to make himself become invisible, that was as long as Walter could still locate him.

Mulder was quiet as he thought about the possibilities that having this new ability would bring, but was it worth going through a pregnancy for? He looked at Ari. This young man had kept his independence while the rest of them were sheltered away by their lovers for their protection. Ari didn't seem to have a problem with having a baby. Why should he? Besides, Kat smelled so good, how could he kill his babies when he knew they'd be similar to her? He cuddled her close, and looked over and met Walter's eyes. Walter was watching him intently, and even Alex was focused on him instead of Slava.

Kat started crying and Ari set his napkin down and took her back from Mulder. "She's hungry, is there a place nearby with a little privacy where I can nurse her?" he asked.

Mulder stood. "I know an area that is relatively private. I'll go with you so I can guard the entrance."

Duffy started to stand, but Ari stopped him. "Jason, finish eating, we'll be right back. No need for both of us to let our lunch get cold. Lead on, Mulder."

Skinner watched them go. Ari was a full head taller than Fox. Skinner had to admit that he liked Ari, and he wanted nothing better than to join them. He was curious and somewhat aroused at the thought of the tall redhead nursing his baby and even more so thinking about Fox nursing their children, if he would only agree to have them. Skinner liked that Ari was straightforward and didn't hold his punches. He only hoped Ari didn't put too many ideas into Fox's beautiful head. He glanced around the dining hall and realized all eyes were on Fox and Ari as they headed out into the indoor garden.

Alex was tempted to follow them. He didn't like Ari; there was something about the younger man that set his teeth on edge. He didn't want Fox to become friends with this man. Alex brushed off Slava's hand as the Tsar touched his arm.

The room's attention turned to Jeffrey Spender and the two newest immortals as they entered the dining hall escorted by Gabriel Hunter.

"Wow," Alex said, his attention temporarily diverted. "I knew that Jeff had changed but that is remarkable."

Spender had altered his clothing to fit around his wings; he was dressed for the warm weather in a pair of pale yellow, cotton slacks and a matching jacket, with a white T-shirt underneath. The group made their way to the King's table. Jeffrey looked disappointed. "Where's Mulder?"

"He's showing Ari an area where he can nurse his baby, Jeff," Skinner said, he looked over at Slava who was glaring at Spender with open hostility. "Tsar Nikolai, this is Jeffrey Spender, Mulder's half-brother."

"He's a Seraphim!" Slava growled.

Alex grabbed Slava's arm to get his attention. "No, Nikolai, he's not."

Spender's eyes flashed angrily. "How could you allow this man into the palace after what he has done to Mulder? I thought you both loved my brother, but apparently I was mistaken."

Skinner looked firmly at Spender; Faith had started whimpering and clung to him fearfully. Skinner held her protectively and growled at his brother-in-law. "Jeff, Fox understands the necessity in forming an alliance with the Tsar of Russia to deal with the Seraphim threat. This alliance has nothing to do with my feelings for your brother. I love Fox and will not allow anything to happen to him."

"See that you don't. I'm holding you personally responsible for anything that happens to Mulder, while that man is around," Spender growled.

Kyle Pendrell came strolling across the room. "Jeff, is that really you?"

Spender tore his eyes away from Skinner and smiled at the young doctor. "Kyle! It's me."

Pendrell smiled back and turned to Skinner. "Your Majesty, do you mind if I steal your brother-in-law for a few minutes."

"He's all yours, Kyle," Skinner replied, relieved. He didn't want to deal with Jeff right now in public, especially when some of what he said struck a nerve.

"Kyle, this is Ian and Khalid," Spender said, remembering the two immortals for the first time.

Ian glared at the young doctor, it was clear that this Kyle person had a special relationship with Jeff. He shook hands with the young man and pretended indifference. Then watched sadly as Jeff and Kyle walked across the dining hall to a secluded table in the corner.

"Ian, Khalid, I'll take you over and introduce you to some of the people who live here," Hunter said.

Khalid interrupted. "If it is okay with you, Gabriel, I'd like a moment with King Walter."

"Sure, Khalid. C'mon, Ian, I'll introduce you to the Scullys." Hunter led Ian across the dining hall.

"Please sit down, Khalid," Skinner said, indicating Mulder's empty chair. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to be sent back to Egypt," the young man said.

"Are you sure? Pharaoh Menes will more than likely take you as his lover," Skinner warned.

"I know Menes. We were already lovers before I was kidnapped by the consortium," Khalid replied.

"Okay, Khalid, if that is what you really want, I'll see that you are on the first plane home."

The young Egyptian smiled brightly. He had been worried that the American King wouldn't allow him to go home. "Thank you, King Walter. I need to tell Ian," he said, standing and glancing around the crowded dining room, he spotted Ian and headed quickly in his lover's direction.

"King Walter, if he were under my protection I would have made Menes pay a large ransom to get him back," Slava said.

"Well he's not and I don't abide holding someone against their will or ransoming them off," Skinner said.

Alex sat contemplating the new people who had moved into the palace. Everything felt out of whack to him. It was like he'd been living in a vacuum the past few days since Slava arrived. He hadn't even gotten around to visiting Justin and seeing his baby, yet. Jeffrey having wings, and what was going on between him and Doctor Pendrell? Duffy bringing home an immortal lover was weird. A lover who it seemed to Alex was getting a little too friendly with Fox. Not to mention the other new immortals. At least Khalid wouldn't be staying, for some reason that made Alex feel better. He didn't like all the recent changes. It occurred to him suddenly what Jeff had said about Slava. How could he have allowed Nikolai to sit at the same table with Fox? He hadn't even taken Fox's feelings into account, he had been so blinded by his love for Slava that he let it get in the way of his love for Fox. He was embarrassed by the fact that it had taken another man to make him aware of that fact. Alex knew he had to apologize for his behavior, not only to Fox, but to Walter, too. He had inadvertently put Walter on the spot by allowing Nikolai to sit at their table, being King and in need of the alliance with Russia, Walter couldn't very well be ungracious and forbid Nikolai from sitting with them. Alex sighed as his mind cleared and he realized what an inconsiderate boob he'd been.

***

Ari sat on the stone bench as he nursed his daughter. The spot Mulder found for him was beautiful and secluded as promised. Tropical plants and a small pond surrounded them. It was slightly humid and smelled wonderful. A brilliantly colored parrot flew overhead. "This place is beautiful, Mulder. I could easily forget about leaving and spend the rest of my life here."

Mulder stood by the entrance to the narrow path that led to their secluded section of garden. "Yeah, I like it here. It is hard to believe we are on an island on the Atlantic Ocean. Ari, you were a little hard on Walter and Alex during lunch, was there a reason for it?" he asked, watching the baby suckle at the taller man's nipple.

"Yes. You. Mulder, I've read everything that I could get my hands on about you. You could say that I have a bad case of hero worship. I just don't like to see your talents wasted. You should be out working on FBI cases or out solving new mysteries, not locked away inside some shiny box," Ari said. Kat was finished feeding, so he turned her on her belly and started rubbing her back.

"I am still a FBI agent." Mulder frowned. "Well, sort of." His last case had been in January and this was the end of May. He missed the challenge and excitement of his job, not that his life had been lacking excitement, if anything he wished for a few months of peace. "Ari, I can't see how I can handle working for the FBI and at the same time take care of children. Maybe I should go ahead and get that abortion," Mulder said sadly. Twenty minutes ago, he had decided to have the babies, but now he wasn't too sure anymore.

"Don't get an abortion, Mulder. You can do both. Women have been doing both for centuries."

"How? I can't very well go out in the field while I'm pregnant, and then there's this bit about nursing. Is that really necessary?"

Ari pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Okay, so, you won't be able to go back to work right away after having your baby. But, Mulder, you live in a fucking palace! You can afford to hire help to take care of your children, you don't have to do it all yourself. As for nursing, I think it is necessary. Our milk is bound to be more nutritious than store-bought formula. Maybe we can have a pump designed to extract the milk, similar to a woman's breast pump. Besides, it would be nice if Jason could help me feed Kat."

Mulder closed his eyes as he felt a headache coming on. Was he really having a conversation with another man about breast-feeding? Talk about surreal, he thought. "I don't know, Ari. What would you have chosen if it had come down to a choice between your freedom or Kat?"

"Mulder, I'd choose Kat without a moment's hesitation. However it's not a choice, when she is older I will go back to traveling. Just like you will go back to being an FBI agent, if your lovers will let you."

Mulder ignored that last jab. "Didn't you have a problem with being pregnant?"

"At first I did, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I didn't get too large and even giving birth wasn't that horrible. To tell you the truth, Mulder, I would do it again. The benefit far outweighed the inconvenience of being pregnant for seven months," he said, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"The birthing process looked pretty horrible to me," Mulder said.

Ari sighed; convincing Mulder to go through with his pregnancy was harder than he thought it would be. "There are other benefits, Mulder. Besides gaining the ability to become invisible, I picked up another new power," Ari said.

"What other power?" Mulder asked fascinated, looking at the tall immortal.

"If I show you, Mulder, you have to promise not to tell anyone. I haven't even told Jason. I think it's wise for us immortals to keep a few secrets amongst ourselves."

Mulder didn't like having secrets from his lovers, but he really wanted to find out what other power Ari had acquired. "Okay, Ari, I promise."

"Here hold Kat and I'll show you," Ari said, standing and handing the infant to Mulder. He then turned and walked straight through a solid, moss-covered, brick wall, then stepped back out a few seconds later.

"How did you discover you could do that?" Mulder asked in amazement.

"I was using the bathroom early this morning when Kat started crying. I didn't want her to wake Jason so I raced down the steps from the bathroom in the dark. I forgot about the table that was between the cradle and the steps. I saw it at the last minute and knew there was no way to slow down before I ran into it. I must have triggered the new ability because instead of crashing into the table I passed straight through it. I spent some time this morning experimenting, going through different objects. I haven't tried going through anything while holding Kat yet," he said.

"Wow. You're right we should keep this ability to ourselves. We might be able to use it against an enemy someday. Did you try going through something while invisible?" Mulder asked.

"No, not yet. I'm still wondering if these are the only two new powers I've picked up." Ari studied Mulder who was holding Kat contently. "So, are you going to go through with your pregnancy?"

Mulder had a hard time thinking about anything else while he was holding Kat. She made him wonder what Walter's and Alex's babies would look like. Walter particularly had been so supportive during these last few days. Mulder knew then that he could never kill the babies that were growing inside of him. He could never do that to Walter or Alex. "Yeah. I think I will, but not to gain these new powers. Kat made me realize what I would lose if I got an abortion." Mulder looked up at the tall auburn-haired immortal and smiled. "Thanks, Ari. I've enjoyed talking to you."

"You're welcome, Mulder. I'm sorry if I offended your lovers earlier. But, hey, if you ever want to dump the bald stud, I'll take him. He's one man I wouldn't mind attempting to tame me," Ari smirked, following Mulder and Kat down the path back toward the dining hall.

"Not a chance, Ari, he's all mine, every brawny inch."

"Don't be selfish, Mulder, didn't your mother ever teach you to share," Ari quipped.

"What about Duffy?"

"I have no intention of ever giving Jason up, but he realizes that I'll need to find someone who can get me pregnant if my compulsions come back. I intend to be very picky next time. You or Walter would be on the top of my list of candidates."

Mulder stopped and looked at him. "Ari, I'm flattered, but I already have two lovers. And I really meant what I said -- I'm not sharing Walter. I'm sorry that I agreed to share Alex with Slava, and I'm not about to make the same mistake twice."

"You don't have to share him. All I want is someone to knock me up, not someone to play house with me. For that I have Jason. Think about it, Mulder, you and me would make a perfect child together and it would be less risky mating with another immortal, sorcerers can be so possessive."

"Ari, Walter and I would be poor choices. We'd want to be involved in our child's life."

"Look, Mulder, this is still a long ways off, if ever, we don't need to talk about it now." Ari started to walk again then glanced back over his shoulder at Mulder and Kat, and a mischievous smile lit up his face. "I'd be willing to pay a stud fee," he quipped.

Mulder smirked. "How much?"

Ari waited for Mulder to catch up then draped his arm around Mulder's shoulder. "I don't know. What's the going rate for married, bald, sorcerer kings with great bodies?"

The two of them were laughing and joking when they stepped back into the dining area. Alex glared angrily at Ari who had his arm possessively around Mulder's shoulders, while Mulder carried the infant. They looked too much like the perfect couple to him, and had the entire dining hall talking and pointing at them. Jealousy flared behind those green orbs as he watch them navigate their way over to the table. When they got back, Ari took Kat and sat in the chair next to Duffy. Mulder glanced at his daughters who were both now sitting in their highchairs.

Skinner glanced at his watch; it was time to start the afternoon session of discussions on the Seraphim. He was just about to rise when Fox plopped down on his lap and wrapped his arms around the back of his neck, then claimed his lips in a deep, passion-filled kiss. Skinner relaxed into Fox's hot kiss, pulling him closer, feeling the taut muscles of his lover's back through his shirt as his hands caressed up and down Fox's spine. His head was spinning as the kiss deepened and Fox's sweet scent filled his senses. The delicious weight of Fox's buttocks pressing down on his thighs was driving Skinner crazy. The whole dining room had become very quiet, while the two men passionately kissed. When Mulder ended it, he rested his forehead against Walter's and looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you, Bear."

Walter took in the mischievous gleam in his lover's smoldering, hazel pools. "What was that for, Fox?" he asked huskily when he finally found his voice. He fought a losing battle at keeping his arousal down.

"Hmm, nothing, I was just marking my territory, and since we decided a long time ago that peeing on each other was out. I thought this was as good an alternative as any." Mulder caressed his thumbs around Walter's ears, as his lips grazed over the bald man's face with tender loving pecks. Mulder wiggled his butt against the hard bulge in Walter's pants, grinning with delight; he looked over at Ari and winked.

Skinner couldn't remember the last time Mulder displayed his feelings so openly in public. His chest swelled with pride over the envious looks he was receiving from his guests, and the jealousy in Slava's black eyes. "I like your alternative, Fox. Not that I'm complaining but would you mind telling me what's brought on this sudden change?" he asked. His arms went around Fox's waist keeping him possessively close.

Mulder smiled brightly. Since deciding to go ahead with the pregnancy, it felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I'm no longer depressed. In fact, I'm quite happy. Walter, I think we should start narrowing down the list of potential nannies. We won't be able to handle the additional babies on our own without some extra help. Plus, I plan on going back to work tomorrow for as long as I can until the babies are born. Then again once they are a little older."

Skinner beamed happily, when it finally sunk in what Mulder was telling him. He kissed Mulder with as much passion and love as he could convey in a single kiss, he wanted Fox to know how truly happy he made him. Skinner knew he was successful when Fox melted like sweet butter in his arms.

Alex's ears had perked up when Fox hinted that he was going to go through with the pregnancy. Alex watched Walter and Fox kiss with growing envy. Although, he had sex with Fox last night, and sex with Walter and Fox this morning, he was feeling left out. He wanted to be included in Fox's rare public display of affection. He wasn't blind; he knew Fox was excluding him on purpose because of Slava being at their table. Alex made up his mind, he stood and walked around the table and stopped beside Skinner's chair. "Fox, you've decided to have the babies?" he whispered softly, so only his lover's could hear him.

Mulder stopped kissing Skinner and looked up into Alex's eyes and smiled. "Got your attention, did I?"

"Yeah, you got my attention. I'm sorry, guys, I've been behaving like an insensitive jerk lately. Please, accept my apology," Alex said, pleading with his eyes.

"What do you think, Fox? Should we accept our little rat's apology?" Skinner asked as his hands caressed up and down Fox's back.

"I don't know, Bear. Do you think he's really sorry?"

"I am reeeally sorry."

Mulder never could resist Alex when he looked at him with those large green eyes. "Okay, c'mere, rat," he growled, pulling Alex's head down, he kissed him hard and possessively.

Ari smirked over at Slava, who glared back at the beautiful redhead. Slava took that moment to quietly depart. He knew that the new immortal had done something to put the fire back in his Fox, and at the same time made his Alex jealous. What type of an immortal would take a n'thral for a lover anyway?

Hope was getting grumpy as her daddies ignored her. "Kiss baby!" she screamed, throwing her spoon at them.

Skinner reluctantly eased Mulder off his lap, and picked up the spoon that had bounced off his chest. "Fox, I need to get back to my conference," he said gruffly, he stood and kissed the top of Hope's head. "Princess, we do not throw silverware. For that, Daddy Fox is going to have to punish you with time out."

"Walter! Why me?"

"Fox, you're so good at it." Skinner pulled Mulder against is chest and kissed him soundly. "I'm going to have Jacques prepare us a special dinner in our room tonight to celebrate your decision," he said leaving.

Mulder watched Walter as he marched out of the dining room with more zeal than he'd seen in his lover in a very long time.

Alex had picked up a sound asleep Faith from her highchair. "C'mon, Fox, let's take the munchkins upstairs and put them down for a nap. Maybe later we can all go to the beach."

"Sure, Alex." Mulder scooped Hope out of her highchair, and gave her a wet raspberry on her belly. "So you want kisses, Princess?"

Hope giggled. "Nooo."

Mulder hugged her and turned to Ari and Duffy. "Why don't you two stop up later? You can go to the beach with us, and I would love to hear more about how you both met and your travels."

"Sure, Mulder."

As Mulder and Alex were leaving the dining hall, Jeff's voice rang out. "Mulder!"

Mulder spun, his eyes widening fearfully as he wondered how a Seraphim had gotten inside the palace.

"Mulder, are you okay?" Jeff asked, stopping short.

Mulder shook himself, this was his brother not a Seraphim. "Jeff?" He stepped up to Jeff, balancing Hope on his hip and reached out and caressed the side of Jeff's smooth cheek. "Do they work?" he asked.

Jeff looked at him puzzled? "Do who work?"

"Your wings? Can you fly?" Mulder asked, stepping out into the foyer with Jeff and Alex.

"I don't know. I haven't tried to fly yet."

"Big Biwd," Hope said, looking timidly at Spender.

"No, Hope, that's not Big Bird, it's your Uncle Jeff." Krycek couldn't keep a straight face and broke up laughing.

"Jeff, I know it's spring, but maybe you shouldn't wear yellow," Mulder quipped.

"Do I really look that bad?" Spender frowned.

"No, Jeff, not really. You look good," Mulder replied softly. "Come upstairs so we can talk."

***

Crystal Palace  
Monday, May 29  
3:30 p.m.

The sun was bright in the sky and the temperature was around seventy-five degrees. The seagulls swooped down in the water off the private section of beach, which had been reserved for the immortals' exclusive use. It was crowded, even Justin had come down with his newborn; he sat under a large umbrella with Ari and his daughter comparing notes. The two redheads had become instant friends.

"I can't believe that they had a television camera filming the whole thing. How awful. I would have killed the camera crew then that public relations man," Ari said.

The Korean immortal looked over at the two men. "King Walter had the PR man fired and booted off the island. So I don't think there will be repeat of the camera incident or the crowd watching from the observation room," Sung Lee said.

Sung Lee and Luis Marquez were sitting nearby on separate beach towels and next to them were Scully and Kimberly. On the other side of Ari and Justin were Shinji, Joe, and Hans and their lovers all spread out on the sandy beach lounging lazily in the sun. All five of the immortals were six months pregnant and all were dressed in baggy shorts that covered their bellies. Dana was seven months along and wore a maternity sundress and hat.

"Hey, Justin, have you accepted Walter's apology yet?" Frohike asked as he applied suntan oil to Hans' shoulders and back.

"Nope, I'm going to let him grovel a little bit longer. Unless he can get his hands on all of the copies of that blasted film."

"Melvin is going to videotape our baby's birth," Hans said.

"Why?" Justin asked mortified.

"It's our daughter's birth, she'll want to see it someday," Hans replied.

"Don't count on it," Justin said shaking his head.

Faith came toddling over followed protectively by Duffy. She placed a seashell in Scully's lap. "Pwetty."

Scully picked it up and smiled at her. "It is very lovely, Cutie. Can you find me another one?"

Faith grinned then raced back over to the edge of the surf.

Tony plopped down next to Kimberly with their two baby girls Gracie and Emi in tow. The babies had plastic buckets and shovels.

Scully smiled at the babies who were sitting in the sand digging with their plastic shovels. She glanced down the beach to where Mulder was talking with Alex, Jeff, and Ian. The newest immortal seemed lonely. She had heard from Alex that Ian's lover Khalid had left an hour ago to go back to Egypt. Scully watched as Mulder coaxed Jeff up on a large boulder, she could just hear Mulder's voice.

"Okay, Jeff, flap your wings and jump," Mulder quipped.

"Maybe he should try running and flapping his wings," Alex suggested, he was holding Hope and stepped back to give Spender more room.

All eyes turned down the beach to watch Spender as he attempted to fly for the first time.

Spender spread his wings and started flapping them; he was amazed as he felt himself lift up off the boulder. Soon he had ascended several feet into the air, he discovered by shifting his weight he was able to go in different directions.

Mulder watched in wonder as his half-brother continued to rise and started flying across the beach. He had thought it would take many hours of practice before Jeff was able to fly. Mulder was amazed at how graceful Jeff was only after a few minutes. Ian stood next to him looking up.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" the Australian said.

Mulder studied the young man's expressive face, and saw the adoration within his azure eyes. "Yes he is, Ian?"

"I wish I still had my camera. I would have liked to have photographed Jeff," Ian said wistfully. "I'm a wildlife photographer or I was before..." his voice trailed off sadly.

"There really isn't any reason for you not to continue your photography," Mulder said.

"Mulder, unlike Ari, I don't want to chance being abducted again. I feel safe here. It's the first time I've felt safe since becoming an immortal."

Alex walked over to Mulder and wrapped his free arm around the older man's waist. "Ian's right, Fox. It's not safe off this island, regardless of what Ari says even with this new power to become invisible. You wouldn't be safe."

"And you would, Alex?" Mulder grumbled as he reached up and adjusted Hope's bonnet.

"I'm a sorcerer besides being an immortal, the risk to me would be minuscule as compared to you."

"Alex, when I have our babies I'll be just as able to defend myself as you are now! I will not continue to stay stuck on this island! I have every intention of resuming the life I had before the virus!"

"Fox, don't be stupid."

Hope glanced back and forth between her father and uncle. "Stupid," she said, slapping her Daddy Fox's bare chest.

"Thanks, Alex."

"Sorry, Fox. Look, I don't want to argue with you, not now, let's discuss this after our babies are born." Alex looked across the beach to where Faith was stomping at the edge of the cold surf with three-year-old Matthew Scully. "Mouse, let's go play with your sister, Matt, and Duffy."

Ian stepped up beside Mulder and they watched Alex clad only in cutoff jeans make his way barefoot across the sand. "Is he always that protective of you?"

"Yeah, it's irritating, but he was even that way before the virus, back when I thought he was my enemy." Mulder smiled wistfully as he watched the sun shine off Alex's soft, sable hair as he plopped his lean muscular frame in the sand next to Faith. Alex was so devastatingly beautiful. How had he ever gotten so lucky as to have him and Walter for life partners?

"You love him a lot?" Ian asked.

"More than life itself," Mulder smiled. His hand absently went down to rest over his still flat stomach.

"I hope you can resolve your differences," Ian said, looking back up at Spender.

"What and stop arguing, that would put the damper on making up afterwards." Mulder chuckled and leaned close to Ian and whispered, "You can bet that Alex is thinking about how to make it up to me for calling me stupid in front of Hope. He already owes me big for Slava. I think the next couple of months will be pretty nice."

"I suppose both King Walter and Prince Alex will be spoiling you to death over the next six months," Ian said, looking meaningfully at Mulder's stomach.

Mulder sighed, and walked over to sit on the boulder, he stared out over the ocean. "You know, Ian, it is so weird to hear Walter and Alex referred to by titles. Sometimes in the middle of night, I half expect to wake up back at our former estate. I had just gotten used to living there when all of this happened."

Ian sat next to Mulder. "I for one thank God that it did. I could never imagine having the opportunity to live in such a beautiful place without having any expectations placed on me. If it had been anyone other than your husband, Mulder, I don't think we'd be as lucky. King Walter's a good man, I envy you."

"I envy me, too," Mulder chuckled. "I've been counting my blessings lately, I've never had so many friends as I do now." He watched Alex as his young lover started to build a sandcastle with Duffy's, Tony's, and MacIver's help. Hope, Faith, Gracie, Emi, and Matthew would fill up their plastic buckets and hand it to them, receiving all sorts of praise from the four men.

Jonathan Carter, Bill and Charlie Scully came strolling up. "Hey, Mulder, we thought we'd have a bonfire and clambake tonight. The weather is perfect," Charlie said. "The boys are collecting driftwood for the fire, and Bill, Jonathan, and I have been digging clams over in the cove, we have enough to feed a small army."

"Mm, that sounds like a great idea, Charlie. I haven't been to a clambake since I was a boy," Mulder said, remembering him and Samantha as children. "I'll let Walter know, he was planning a special dinner for us tonight, but I think he'll prefer to celebrate with friends." He stood to head back up to the palace, but shouted over to his lover first. "Alex, I'm heading back to the palace. Watch the girls until I get back!"

"I'll go with you, Mu..." Ian started to say, but Jeffrey swooped down next to him, bubbling with excitement.

"Ian, that was so great. I think when I get stronger. I'll be able to carry you, too. C'mon, let's go help with the sandcastle." Spender grabbed Ian's hand and dragged him off across the beach.

Shinji strolled up, carrying his daughter Ayako. "I'll walk back with you, Mulder. I need to change Ayako and pick up some warmer clothes for her, if we're going to stay out here after dark for the bonfire." He turned to the Scullys. "Charlie, are you going to be bringing your guitar? I'll bring mine if you are," Shinji asked.

"Yeah, Shin. Hey, Mulder, why don't you see if Walter will bring his guitar," Charlie said.

"Okay, Charlie. Come along, Shin." Mulder chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. Walter played the guitar and Alex played the piano. He was the only one who didn't play a musical instrument. Seeing that he was going to live forever, he would have plenty of time to learn to play, besides, since he became an immortal he was no longer tone deaf. He'd ask Walter or Alex to teach him how to play.

"So you're going through with it?" Shinji asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm going to have the babies. You were right, I couldn't bring myself to kill them." Mulder looked over at his friend. "Shin, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the Seraphim's baby. It makes me sick to my stomach thinking about having that creature's child. I don't think I want it any where near my children."

Shinji reached out and took Mulder's hand. "It's your baby, too. Maybe the baby has picked up your genetic traits."

"Maybe it didn't, Shin," Mulder said, worried.

"Let's not worry about it now. Today we celebrate having our friends and family back with us, along with our new friends."

"You're right. There is nothing that I can do about it anyway." Mulder wrapped his arm around Shinji's shoulder as they climbed the steps up to the palace. "Have you decided where you are going to have your baby, Shin?"

"I've asked Jonathan and Dana to help deliver my son up in my apartment. Rory and Kazuo are being very supportive after what happen with Justin." Shinji glanced over at Mulder and grinned. "Did I tell you? Rory was in the village pub and saw the whole thing on television. When I got home Rory was already there, I've never seen him so angry. He was furious when he saw Justin arguing with the technicians about invading his privacy. It was probably a good thing that Rory opted to go to the village instead of coming with us, he'd probably be in jail right now for homicide."

Mulder waited while the palace guards opened the main doors for them. "I haven't had a chance to talk to Rory since Justin gave birth to Jesse. Actually you and your lovers haven't been coming down to the dining room too often since they got back from rescuing our people."

"That's because I didn't want to run into Lord Oda. When he leaves we will resume eating regularly downstairs."

"Come with me to see Walter, Shin. Then I'll run upstairs with you. I need to pick up some warmer clothes for Hope and Faith, too."

***

Crystal Palace  
Monday, May 29  
1:00 a.m.

The bonfire lit up the nighttime in a warm glow as the relaxing rhythm of guitars strumming and singing drifted down the beach to the moonlit volleyball game. Skinner's attention kept wandering over to the blanket where Mulder was soundly asleep. As several of their friends called it a night, he set down his guitar and stood and stretched. Skinner walked over to where Mulder lay sleeping with both babies curled up asleep beside him. He was surprised that Fox could sleep with all the noise going on around them. But then again, Fox hadn't been sleeping too well the last few days.

Skinner stood and studied his lover's long, lean frame. The lightweight white, cotton shirt was open and fanned out from his body exposing his navel and dark nipples. After a day in the sun, his skin had a sun-kissed golden hue to it. Skinner wondered how long it would be before Fox showed signs of being pregnant. Faith had her head resting in the crook of Mulder's arm, while her sister was curled up on the other side against her daddy's waist.

"Cute aren't they?" Krycek asked, looping his arm around Skinner's waist and smiling down at Mulder and the girls.

Skinner smiled and hugged him back. "Alex, we should have spent more time with him. Fox needed us these past few days and we were too busy for him," he sighed, resting his head against Krycek's.

"Walter, you had important meetings to oversee. Me. I really didn't have a valid excuse. I should never have spent so much time with Nikolai. He's leaving in the morning, so it shouldn't be a problem any longer," Alex said.

"Don't you want to be with him tonight?"

"Surprisingly, no. I want to be with you and Fox tonight."

Scully stepped up beside them and stared down at Mulder. "I'm heading back to the palace. Did Mulder tell you, we have a meeting with Director Hazel in the morning about getting the X-Files reassigned to us."

"Fox did mention it, Dana. You won't be able to go out in the field for a while, not in your present condition," Skinner said, looking pointedly at her round belly.

"Well, there is enough lab and research work that will need to be done. I'll have to content myself with that until I'm physically able to resume field work," Scully replied.

Krycek was beside himself as he listened to Skinner and Scully talk so casually about Mulder going back to work for the X-Files section. "Walter, Fox never mentioned this to me. We're still partners in VCS together ... "

"Alex, Fox only talked to me about this a few of hours ago. You were a bit preoccupied with the volleyball game at the time. He did mention that he wanted to remain partners with you, if you were willing to be reassigned to the X-Files," Skinner said.

Krycek sighed with relief. "I was worried there for a second. Fox is so determined to resume his old life the way it was before the virus, that I'm concerned he's not thinking about his safety."

"Alex, Mulder thinks about little else," Scully said. "We both know that we cannot go on field investigations without suitable protection any longer. However, since Walter has become king the areas under his rule have become less dangerous. Besides, it will be safer going to work now that the main FBI offices are located in the palace."

"Okay, point taken." Krycek looked down at Mulder again. "Shall we call it a night, Walter, and get sleeping beauty inside to bed?"

"I hate to wake him, but we can't stay out here all night," Skinner said, kneeling down next to Mulder, he shook him gently. "Fox, wake up."

"What ... where? Oh, Walter," he smiled, stretching carefully as not to disturb his daughters.

"We're going to go back to the palace," Skinner said, picking up Hope as Alex bent down to retrieve Faith.

Mulder ran his hand through his hair as he stood tiredly looking around. Byers, Langly, Frohike, MacIver, and Charlie Scully were drinking beer in front of the fire. Charlie's two teenage sons and Scully's adopted son were playing along the surf. Duffy, Tony, and Paul Danforth were packing up the picnic baskets. The rest of their friends must have called it a night already.

"This was fun, we should get together more often," Mulder said, stretching and yawning with catlike grace.

Krycek smiled, holding Faith snuggly against his chest as he leaned in and kissed Mulder. "Maybe next time you'll be able to stay awake through most of it."

"I wasn't asleep that long, was I?"

"Three hours. Our munchkins lasted longer than you did," Skinner replied, kissing the side of Hope's head. He reached out and took Mulder's hand. "C'mon, let's get you inside to bed." They started up the hill toward the palace.

Scully looked up at the full moon as she walked beside Krycek and Faith. She took a deep breath smelling the fresh sea air. "It really is beautiful here this time of year. I wonder what it is like during the other seasons?"

"Fox grew up here he should know."

Mulder looked back at them. "The Vineyard has pretty mild temperatures it doesn't get as cold or as hot as the mainland, it is rare for it to get above ninety degrees in the summer or below twenty degrees in the winter. With luck we'll get about twenty-four inches of snow in the winter."

"I didn't know you liked the snow, Fox," Skinner said.

"What kid doesn't? Remember the first snowfall we spent together as lovers, Walter?"

"Yeah, how can I ever forget it," Skinner chuckled, his expression turning dreamy. "The snowball fight in the park with the other agents and their kids. Then we shared a hot bath afterwards. I'd never really enjoyed baths before then, Fox."

Mulder grinned. "Well, Bear, what say we take one tonight?"

"You're not too tired?"

Mulder looked at him lustfully. "I've just had a three hour nap." If Scully wasn't walking behind them, Mulder would have taken Walter there on the path up to the palace. He wanted that powerful body so badly.

Skinner walked stiffly; the olive green shorts he was wearing were suddenly unbearably tight. "I thought your pheromones lessened when you became pregnant," he complained.

"Walter, I hope my pheromones weren't what has kept us together as lovers," Mulder pouted. Pulling his hand free he quickened his step.

Skinner wanted to kick himself; he held Hope with both arms and hurried to catch up to his lover. "Fox, I'm sorry. That wasn't what I meant, I was only joking. Your pheromones have nothing to do with why I love you. Please don't be angry."

Mulder slowed and sighed. "I know, Walter. Sorry. My emotions have been on edge lately, if you haven't noticed." He grinned weakly. Hope had started whimpering at being awoken. "Here give me the mouse," he said, taking Hope, he rocked her gently in his arms until she fell back to sleep.

"Is everything okay?" Krycek asked as he and Scully caught up to them just outside the main doors to the palace.

"Yeah. Just me being an emotionally unstable wreck, Alex," Mulder said as they walked into the palace.

"No, that isn't true, Fox. I'm the one who was an insensitive jerk. I should know better than to make cracks like that," Skinner replied.

Scully rolled her eyes. "Oh brother. Just kiss and make up already," she said, shaking her head. She had heard Skinner's remark about pheromones and knew he was joking.

Mulder grinned at her. "Are we irritating you, Scully?"

"Just get on the elevator and shut up, Mulder," she growled. All she wanted right now was to get up to her room and have a nice hot bath. Her feet were killing her, and she had a backache. It hadn't helped her mood seeing Justin and Ari with their newborn babies, and knowing she had two months left to her pregnancy. Life wasn't fair.

"Sorry, Scully," Mulder said, pressing the fifteenth and twenty-six floors.

"It's okay, Mulder. You aren't the only one with frayed emotions lately. We should start feeling sorry for the poor X-File agents who will be under our command." Scully smiled.

Krycek feigned worry. "Hey, I'm an equal X-File's partner. I'm not going to be under either one of you two."

Mulder looked at him lustfully. "I was sort of hoping to have you under me later, Alex, but if you rather ... " he started.

"Fox, shut up," they all shouted.

The elevator opened on the fifteenth floor and Scully got out. "Goodnight, guys. See you tomorrow, Mulder."

"Sure, Scully."

"Night, Dana," Skinner and Krycek said.

"Sleep tight, Red," Arty voice purred.

Mulder leaned against the railing, holding Hope and smiling at his two lovers. "Let's put the babes to bed, then do a little celebrating of our own."

"I have a little sparkling apple cider chilling in the kitchen. I'll get that while you and Alex put the girls to bed," Skinner replied grinning back. He felt so good right now, better than he had since moving here.

They exited the elevator and Skinner headed off toward the seldom used kitchen, while Mulder and Krycek headed for their bedroom. They laid their daughters down on their twin beds and undressed them. Then they changed their diapers, put clean undershirts on them, and finally tucked them under the covers. Neither baby stirred.

"They must have been tired," Krycek said.

"I wonder why? You only had them doing manual labor most of the afternoon by helping you build that sandcastle," Mulder said, leaning down and kissing Faith on her forehead.

"I had fun today, Fox, it was nice to be able to spend it with you, Walter, and our daughters. We haven't really spent that much time together as a family lately," Krycek said softly, pulling Mulder into his arms.

"Yeah, our lives have been one crisis after another lately, hopefully this will be a turning point for us, Alex," Mulder murmured, resting his head against Alex's. "C'mon, let's go run that bath."

Skinner was already filling the bathtub when they walked up the steps. He had champagne glasses on a tray with a silver ice bucket with the bottle of the non-alcoholic apple cider resting inside.

Mulder looked at it; he was touched by his lovers' thoughtfulness. "You both don't have to drink the non-alcoholic stuff just because I have to."

"Fox, Alex and I discussed this and we decided that we want to be as supportive to you as possible during the next six months. You can't drink alcohol so we won't drink alcohol. Any sacrifices you have to make we will, too. Fox, we want you to be as open with us as possible, if there is anything you need or if something is bothering you, tell us, we want to help."

Mulder smiled and his heart fluttered over the looks of love shining in both his lovers' eyes. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such warm and caring men in his life. "Thanks, guys. So if I have a craving for sardines, pickles, and chocolate ice cream you'd eat it with me?" He asked, stripping off his clothes.

"Sure, Fox, but not all mixed together, we're supportive not crazy." Krycek grinned, stepping into the hot bath. He reached back for Mulder's hand and pulled him into the deep tub and sat on the bench just below the surface. "You aren't showing at all yet," he said, placing a hand over Mulder's belly. "Is Doctor Pendrell going to do an ultrasound on you soon?"

Mulder accepted the glass of cider from Skinner and shifted over as his larger lover sat next to him. "I don't see what the point would be to doing one. The ultrasound wasn't able to penetrate the pouches on the other immortals, they were too opaque. He is going to run another test to determine the sexes of our babies in another few weeks, since the last one was inconclusive."

"The sexes really don't matter, Fox. I'll be just as happy with another daughter," Skinner said.

"Walter, I've been wondering lately, since Alex is still part sorcerer wouldn't it be possible for him to have either a girl or a boy, if so how will we be able to tell your two babies apart?" Mulder frowned in thought.

Krycek snickered. "It doesn't matter, if we can't tell them apart they will have three fathers instead of two." He set his glass of champagne down and stroked up Mulder's thigh.

"A DNA paternity test would tell us," Skinner said, following suit and stroked up the other leg. "What do you want, Fox?"

"Hmm." Mulder threw his head back and moaned as his two lovers caressed his cock and balls, the glass slipped through his fingers. Krycek caught it and place it on the edge of the tub. "I want to fuck you, Walter, at the same time Alex is fucking me," he said breathlessly as both his lovers' hands played with his sacks.

"Fine, how do you want me, Fox?" Skinner bent down and nipped at his lover's nipple. He wondered how long it would be before Fox started lactating. Shinji had started at six months according to Rory, but Justin didn't start until his daughter was born.

"Leaning over the side of the tub," Mulder replied, holding Skinner's head against his nipple, reluctant to let it go.

Skinner grinned and pulled away; he positioned his body over the rim of the tub, then let out a deep and contented breath when he felt Fox's long, elegant fingers slip inside of him.

Mulder loved the feel of the strong muscles clamping down on his fingers. Walter usually preferred to top and seldom agreed to be the bottom, which for most part was fine with him and Alex as both of them loved having Walter inside of them. However, there were times like now where Mulder needed to be the one in control. The one giving his lover pleasure while taking pleasure from his lover's body. Mulder felt Alex's finger slip into him and glanced over his shoulder at his lover who was preparing him at the same time he prepared Walter. They had gotten the three-way love making down to an art.

Skinner rested his head on a towel and pushed his hips up as Mulder's large cock penetrated him, opening him up deliciously. He closed his eyes and relished the wonderful feelings of fullness as the cock pushed all the way inside him. Skinner loved giving up control to Mulder. The younger man seemed to know just what he liked and how to pleasure him to the fullest. The water sloshed over the rim as Fox increased the speed and the depth of his penetrations. Skinner felt Krycek's added weight as he was penetrating Fox at the same time Fox was fucking him.

Skinner knelt on the bench while Fox stood bent over him and Krycek stood behind Fox in the deep end of the bathtub. The two men had developed a rhythm and moved as one, in and out. Mulder moaned as Krycek penetrated him and Skinner's strong anal muscles bore down on his cock. He couldn't hold out much longer. He reached under Skinner and started jacking him off in time with their rhythmic thrusting.

Mulder cried out as he came, filling Skinner with his seed, and as he came his muscles clamped down on Krycek's cock, causing him to come, too. Skinner came last spurting his semen into the water. Mulder withdrew from Skinner and sank to his knees with Krycek still joined to him. The warm water was up to both men's necks as Krycek wrapped his arms around Mulder's body and held him close. Skinner turned around and sank back into the tub, then got on his knees in front of Mulder and wrapped his arms around Mulder's and Krycek's bodies, sandwiching Fox between them. Skinner kissed Fox soundly, owning and possessing him. "I love you, Fox, so much, that at times it hurts whenever we're apart even for a few hours."

Mulder sighed and leaned back in Krycek's arms while resting his head on Skinner's shoulder. "I haven't said it as much as I should, but I love both of you more than life itself. I'm often afraid that I'll do something stupid that will push you both away from me."

Krycek chuckled into his ear. "Fox, you'll never do anything that would ever stop me from loving you." He smiled over Mulder's shoulder at Walter. "I love you, Walter. I don't think I've told you recently just how much. Thank you for being so understanding about Nikolai, I know it must have been painful for you to do."

Walter reached up and caressed the side of Alex's face. "I'd do anything for you, Alex." He leaned forward and gave the young man a gentle kiss. "Let's get washed up and into bed, we all have a long day tomorrow."

They didn't say another word as they separated and tenderly washed each other's bodies.

***

Crystal Palace  
Thursday, July 6  
7:00 a.m.

Mulder groaned as he tried to fasten the top button on his pants. It was no use. Sucking in his breath was no longer working. He left it unbuttoned and hoped that with the belt fastened over it no one would notice. He was now two months pregnant and he had a slight belly.

"Hey, Babe," Skinner said, coming into the closet he wrapped his arms around Mulder from behind and kissed the side of his neck. "Dana just called. Shinji went into labor this morning."

"Do you have any word on Joe or Hans?" Mulder asked. Both men had started having contractions during dinner last night.

"Joe delivered a five pound baby girl at five o'clock this morning. Hans is still in labor. I'll walk over to the hospital with you, if you want to go there before work. Alex is already over there, he said Joe's delivery was a little messy."

Mulder turned slightly green and raced off to the bathroom. He had been getting morning sickness for the past couple of weeks and the image of Joe having a baby made him ill for some reason, just the thought of all that pink goo turned his stomach. Skinner held out a wet washcloth to him when he finished throwing up.

"Remind me again, Walter, why this was a good idea?"

"Fox, Doctor Pendrell said the morning sickness will only last for a few weeks tops, You'll feel much better in a few days."

"How would he know? It's not as if any of the other guys were pregnant with two babies and one alien before," Mulder griped.

"You usually feel better once you've been up for a few hours though. So at least it doesn't last all day," Skinner said, trying to soothe his lover.

"Yeah, I suppose." Mulder set the washcloth down and brushed his teeth, peering back at Skinner through the mirror. He spit and rinsed his mouth. "I want to stop and see Shinji before I head off to work. I'll pass on stopping out at the hospital, I'll visit Joe and Hans later this afternoon," he said, walking back down the stairs and picking up his suit coat.

"I'm going to the hospital to check on Hans and visit Joe. It's the first time I don't have a full itinerary since becoming king," Skinner stated happily.

Mulder stepped into the nursery and smiled at their new nanny who was getting the girls dressed. "Vicky, are they behaving for you?"

"They are perfect angels," the young woman replied, smiling up at Mulder from where she knelt on the floor tying Hope's sneakers. Vicky had been an elementary school teacher before the virus, and during her internment at the Northridge Research Compound she had become a good friend with Scully. Three of the other female nannies that they had hired were also recommended by Scully.

Mulder knelt down and kissed his two daughters goodbye. "You both be good for Miss Winters. I'll see you when I get home from work."

Skinner walked over and picked up Hope and hugged her. "What are your plans for today, Vicky?" he asked the young nanny.

"We are going downstairs for breakfast, then I plan to spend the rest of the morning in the playroom. After lunch we will be going outside for some exercise," she replied.

"If you run into any problems let Arty know immediately and he'll contact me," Skinner said, handing Hope over to her, then bending down to kiss Faith goodbye. "Be good, Cutie."

Skinner and Mulder made their way to the staircase. Shinji and his family were only one flight down. They met Kazuo Sawada's father and uncles in the hallway outside of Shinji's and his lovers' bedroom.

"How is he, Masa?" Mulder asked.

"Shin's very emotional and cursing poor Rory for getting him into such a condition," Uncle Masataka replied. He was holding Ayako in his arms.

"Do you think Shin would mind if we went in to see how he was doing?" Skinner asked.

"It's your neck," Uncle Masataka replied. "We are going to go wait in the family room. Doctor Carter seemed to think that it might be a few hours yet."

Mulder shook his head and opened the bedroom door. MacIver was on the bed behind Shinji holding him propped up against his chest and gently massaging his belly. Doctor Carter sat on the bed and was checking Shinji's vitals. Kazuo was on the other side lovingly stroking Shinji's arm, while Scully was across the room setting up an area to clean the baby once he was born.

"Hi, Shin, how are you doing?" Mulder asked, stepping up to the bed.

"Fine, Mulder. Is my family still cowering in the hallway?" Shinji asked, relaxing into MacIver's arms.

"No, they were going to wait in the family room, you must have scared them pretty good," Mulder met MacIver's eyes. "I see you're holding up pretty well, Rory. Shinji said you'd do really well under pressure."

"The beauty hasn't given me much of a choice," MacIver said lovingly, kissing the top of Shinji's head.

Skinner watched, fascinated. They had never discussed where Fox wanted to have their babies. Skinner thought that it might be best to have them at home like Shinji was doing, and not subjecting Fox to too many strangers in the hospital.

"How far along is he, Doctor?" Skinner asked.

"I figure he still has several hours. I want to get him up and walking around, but he's being stubborn," the doctor replied.

"Hey, I'm the one suffering here. What if I have my baby while walking?" Shinji complained.

"Trust me, Shin, you won't. The time will go a lot quicker if you got up and moved around for a while," Doctor Carter said.

Scully walked over to the bed, looking at the young man enviously, he was so much smaller than she was and she still had a month to go before having her baby. "At least have a warm bath, Shin, that oughta make you feel better," she said.

"Yeah, a bath might be okay, I guess," Shinji finally relented. If the doctor was right and he had several hours left he sure couldn't spend them lying in bed.

"Shin, I need to get going. Scully, call me later with details," Mulder said. "Walter, are you coming?"

"Yeah, Fox. Good luck, Shinji, I'll stop back later. I'm going over to the hospital to see how Hans is doing," Skinner said.

"Thanks, Walter. Tell Hans and Frohike when you see them that I expect them to visit me with their daughter as soon as they can," Shinji said as Kazuo and Rory helped him to his feet.

Mulder and Skinner left the bedroom and made their way to the elevator.

"Are you sure you want to watch Hans deliver his baby, Walter? It is pretty gruesome."

"Yes, if I'm not already too late. I want to see first hand what to expect when you have our children."

"Keep in mind, Walter, we are having two babies and one monster," Mulder said, stepping on the elevator.

"I wouldn't call Angelique a monster," Skinner said.

"Angelique?"

"Yes, our daughter. It doesn't matter that she is part Seraphim, she is also part human," Skinner said.

"Walter, you are talking about it as if it's normal. It is not human," Mulder said appalled.

"She's a living, breathing life, Fox, and she's not an it."

"How do you even know that *it* will be female?"

"Fox, I know, just as I know that you will come to love her, and she will hold a very special place in your heart."

Mulder shook his head; he couldn't believe his lover's audacity. Their conversation was interrupted by Arty.

"Hey, Foxy, putting on a little weight? Maybe you should invest in a pair of pants that will fit."

It had been promising to be an okay day, Mulder thought, glaring up at the speaker. "Walter, I need to get some new clothes. As the Tin Can has pointed out, my pants don't fit," he said, blushing bright red.

Skinner finally noticed that his lover hadn't fastened the top button of pants and his zipper wasn't all the way up. "I'll have our tailor alter your pants, Fox. I think a little elastic in the waist should get you by for a few weeks until you have to switch to something larger."

"Thanks, Walter."

They went their separate ways once they reached the lobby. Mulder took a horizontal lift to the section of the palace where the FBI offices were located, while Skinner headed for the hospital.

The nurse's assistant excitedly showed the King to a room where he could change into scrubs, then he showed him to the delivery room Hans was in. This was the first time King Walter had been to the hospital and all the hospital employees stood at attention as he passed.

Skinner entered the room and was pleasantly surprised to find himself in a warmly decorated bedroom. With the exception of the beeping monitors he would never have thought he was in a hospital room. Hans was lying on his side in the center of a large bed, with Hunter spooned behind him, holding Hans tenderly while whispering encouraging words in his ears. Doctor Pendrell knelt on the floor in front of Hans probing his stomach; there was already pink gelatinous liquid covering his belly and the bed in front of him. Skinner could see from his position that the orifice was partly open. Frohike had a camcorder and was filming the whole event.

"It shouldn't be too much longer, Hans," Pendrell said.

"Thank God, I'm tired, I don't think I can continue pushing much longer," Hans sighed.

"Yes you can, Hans," Hunter assured him, kissing his cheek.

Hans noticed Skinner standing in the doorway. "Hi, Walter. Have you come to see what you and Mulder are in for?" Hans had a tender but exhausted smile on his face as he touched his swollen belly. He and his lovers had practiced his breathing exercises so he didn't tense up during the contractions. They were well prepared for their baby's birth. However, he hadn't expected to be trying to push the baby out for the past two hours.

"Do you mind if I watch?" Skinner asked. He was surprised at how serene and stoic Hans was over the whole thing.

"Nope. We're filming the birth so our friends can watch later."

Hunter used a damp washcloth to wipe the sweat off Hans' brow and he looked up at the monitor then held Hans more protectively. "Here comes another, okay relax and breathe, Honey, focus on the photograph," he said, kissing the back of the younger man's neck. Hans looked at the photograph that was taped to the cart next to the bed it was of him, Gabriel, and Melvin at the beach party. Hans grinned and nestled back against Hunter for warmth and comfort, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Skinner.

"Okay, Hans, push," Doctor Pendrell said.

Hans bore down, and the baby was finally pushed out through the opening with a gush of more fluids. Pendrell grabbed her and eased her the remaining few inches out. Tristan was there with the bulb syringe and helped the doctor by cleaning out her throat and nostrils. She started crying loudly.

"Let me see her," Hans asked, completely exhausted.

"Honey, you did it," Hunter complimented, holding his trembling body.

Pendrell moved closer to Hans and held the baby for him to see. Hans' face lit up with a warm smile and he looked over at Frohike. "Our daughter is beautiful, Melvin, she looks like you."

Frohike had the camera focused on Hans and the baby. "How can you tell, Gorgeous? I can't see her under all that slime."

"Tristan will get her cleaned up so you can hold your new daughter, Melvin," Doctor Pendrell said, handing the baby to Tristan. "Okay, Hans, you just have to deliver the pouch and it will all be over."

Skinner wandered over to the table to watch Tristan clean up the little infant. He noted that the young man carefully collected the thick gelatin like fluid coating the baby's skin and hair in a plastic container.

Tristan noticed the King's interest. "We've found that the fluids we collected from Sung Lee and Luis Marquez, after they had their babies last week, had remarkable healing properties. We have tested it on burn patients and it completely healed their burns within seconds, it even grew back missing fingers on one man," Tristan said.

Skinner looked back at Hans and noted for the first time the plastic sheet under his belly to collect the thick pink gelatin. He turned slightly green as the mangled pouch was delivered. The doctor put it into a collection dish and handed it to another assistant. The doctor used a plastic spatula to scrape all the gelatin like fluids still clinging to Hans' belly onto the plastic sheet, then two more assistants entered the room and carefully removed the plastic sheet from beneath Hans' belly. They were extremely careful not to lose any of the priceless fluid. The assistant who had taken the collection dish away came back wheeling a cart into the room. He rinsed a sponge in warm soapy water and started to give Hans a sponge bath. Hunter moved off the bed to give the assistant more room to work.

Hunter walked over to Skinner's side and looked at the baby who was being dressed in a cotton undershirt and cotton cap. "It was something wasn't it, Walter?"

"Yeah, remarkable. I had been thinking about having Fox have our babies in our apartment, but this might be preferable," Skinner said.

"I think that would be advisable, Your Majesty," Doctor Pendrell said as he removed his gloves and tossed them into a medical waste disposal can. "We don't know what affect the alien fetus Mulder is caring will have on his delivery. Plus, I would like to prepare an airtight, sterile room for the delivery just in case the alien life-form is carrying any diseases that may be harmful to humans."

Skinner frowned; he hadn't considered those possibilities. "Doctor Pendrell, I don't want Fox to be in some cold sterile environment when he has our babies, I want something similar to this room set up for him."

"Your Majesty, my assistants and I will have to wear biohazard suits to deliver his babies, I won't have them exposed to any unknown viruses. I would advise to you do likewise. Prince Alex won't have to, being an immortal he won't be in any danger."

Skinner's temper rose. "No. I won't turn this special moment into something horrible for Fox, and I won't have myself separated from him or our newborns by a bio-suit. You're wrong, Doctor, this baby Fox is carrying is part human and she won't be a danger to me. You see to it that this special room that you prepare for my lover is warm and comfortable, I want to approve its design before agreeing to allow Fox to deliver our babies in it."

Frohike and Hunter exchanged sad looks as they listened to the two men discuss the precautions needed for Mulder's delivery.

Skinner turned to Hans. The nurse was just helping him on with a hospital gown. "Hans, congratulations. Fox, Alex, and I will look forward to seeing the videotape Melvin shot." Skinner smiled at Frohike. "Melvin, Hans is right she does sort of look like you."

"Hopefully, she'll grow out of it when she gets older," Frohike quipped.

"Do you have a name chosen yet?" Skinner asked.

"Hans wanted to name her Jan, but I convinced him to name her Marsha," Frohike replied. He held out his arms as Tristan placed his daughter into them. "She looks like a Marsha, doesn't she?" Frohike said, proudly.

Hans looked at him baffled. "I still don't get that joke, Melvin," he said.

There was a knock on the door and Langly and Byers stuck their heads in. "Is it safe?"

"Yeah, Guys, come and meet the newest member of the Gunmen," Frohike said, beaming happily.

"I better be going. Melvin, Fox and I will stop by your apartment to visit you, Hans, and Marsha tonight," Skinner said, heading out the door. He still needed to visit Joe and his new daughter. His mind was having a hard time staying off Fox and what the doctor said. He couldn't allow Fox to be put through any stress during his delivery, he needed to figure something out.

***

Mulder sank down in his desk chair and looked around his office. He still couldn't help smiling; the office was a carbon copy of his old basement office at the Hoover Building. And Walter and Alex didn't even have anything to do with it. Jack Sullivan and several of the other X-Files agents got together and had it constructed as a welcome back present for him. The only difference was that the office was slightly larger to accommodate desks for Scully and Alex. Everything else was identical right down to the pencils in the ceiling and the 'I Want to Believe' poster. Even his office chair was the same.

He turned on his computer and started going through expense reports. Being the Section Chief of the X-Files was a lot more work from what it was when it was only him and Scully. He now had twenty-six agents reporting to him. Most of the agents he had worked with briefly before being reassigned to VCS by the former FBI Director, shortly after he and Walter had become lovers. The Director didn't think it was right that Walter was his boss as well as Mulder's lover. Now that Walter was King and no longer an Assistant Director, it was easy to resume his former position in the X-Files.

"Morning, Beautiful," Krycek said, stepping into the office. He set a steaming cup of tea on Mulder's desk, along with a bagel and a sliced orange.

Mulder frowned at the tea. He wanted coffee, but he had agreed to limit his consumption to only one cup per day. "Thanks, Alex," Mulder said, picking up the cup and taking a sip. "Walter said you watched Joe deliver his daughter this morning."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night thinking about him and Hans being at the hospital. So, I went over there at about two o'clock this morning. I'm glad I did. Pyetr and Justin seemed to appreciate it, and Joe needed someone to distract them. Justin had Jesse with him and had to nurse her two times while we waited. The birth was awesome, but messy. Did you know that they collected all of the pink Jell-O stuff from the birth to be use to treat burn victims and patients with terminal illnesses?"

"I've heard they were doing that now, along with the growth pouch. At least some extra good is coming from us immortals having to go through this ordeal," Mulder replied, popping a slice of orange into his mouth.

"So anything interesting?" Krycek asked, leaning over Mulder's desk to look at the stack of case files.

"Nope, nothing the other agents can't handle. There still hasn't been any word on the eight men from Ari's gang. I'm afraid that CGB Spender may have them or that they are dead, but there is no way of finding out for sure unless we send some agents through the barrier to White Mountain, and I'm not about to do that."

"No, that wouldn't be wise, not after what Agents Johnson and Jones have said about the bastard's powers. We might try to set up electronic communications with the old bastard. He might tell us out of spite what happened to the rest of Ari's gang."

"I'm just thankful that Ari has Kat to worry about, otherwise he might have gone after them himself. God, what a mess. The smoker just seems to be getting stronger and claiming more territory. Walter may have to try to stop him eventually," Mulder sighed. He was afraid that the elder Spender would be more powerful than Walter and their sorcerer force. The knowledge that Walter could be killed didn't sit well with Mulder.

Alex went over to his desk to review the latest field reports that their agents had sent in while Mulder concentrated on the budget reports. The rest of the morning flew by. The phone rang and Mulder grabbed it. "Mulder," he answered.

"Mulder, it's Scully."

"Hi, Scully, how's Shinji?"

"Jonathan says he should be giving birth within the hour, so I thought I'd call and find out if you and Alex would want to come over. Walter is here. I think Shinji would appreciate your support too, Mulder," Scully said.

Mulder sighed. The last thing he wanted was to witness another immortal birth, but this was Shinji and he couldn't turn down one of his best friends when he needed him. "Okay, Scully, Alex and I will be right over there," he said, hanging up the phone. Standing, he grabbed his coat. "C'mon, Alex, Shinji is about to have his kid and he'd like us to be there."

"Both of us?" Krycek grumbled.

"Yes, both of us. C'mon, Sweetheart," Mulder said, snagging his arm and pulling him up from his chair. "I want you to be well prepared for when our baby is born."

It took them thirty minutes to get to Shinji's room from their FBI office. Doctor Pendrell was assisting Doctor Carter. They had Shinji laying on his side similarly to how Hans' delivered his baby. A plastic sheet was spread under his belly. MacIver sat on the bed with Shinji's head in his lap, while Kazuo sat behind him gently caressing his hip. Shinji was panting in pain and his eyes lit up when he spotted Mulder.

"God, Mulder, where have you been?"

"We hurried here as soon as Scully called us. You know I wouldn't let you down, Shin," Mulder said, stepping up to the bed he sat at the foot and touched the young man's leg.

"You don't know what it means to me to have you here, Mulder." The young man gasped as another contraction hit. Mulder was at a lost for what he should do, so he just sat stroking Shinji's leg.

MacIver smirked at Mulder and winked. "Shin, I'm sure being here means just as much to Mulder."

Kazuo was watching the monitor and informed everyone when the next contraction was coming. Mulder swallowed back bile as a gush of fluid spurted out of Shinji's navel and a tiny foot protruded from the orifice.

"He's coming out backwards," Doctor Carter said. "I'm going to see if I can turn him." Without any other warning he gently pushed the tiny foot back inside and inserted his fingers until his hand was inside. Rory and Kazuo held onto Shinji who was screaming and twisting against the pain. Mulder clutched his ankles to keep him from thrashing, and hurting himself and his baby.

Rory's face had gone completely white as he watched the doctor's worried expression. He had never been more afraid in his life as he gently stroked Shinji's damp hair and whispered lovingly to him. "Shin, it's going to be fine. Try to relax. Jonathan, knows what he's doing."

"Shin, you're doing good," Kazuo murmured, swallowing back tears as he rubbed his lover's back.

Shinji screamed and cried out in pain, it felt like he was being ripped apart.

Everyone in the room held a collective breath. Walter and Alex exchange worried looks, wondering if something similar could happen to Fox.

"Damn, I'm going to have to try to pull him out," Doctor Carter said, giving up trying to turn the baby, he pulled the both feet through the tight orifice. He kept one hand inside to guide the head through and waited until the monitor was showing another pending contraction. "Okay, Shin, push," he instructed, and he pulled the baby out with the help of the next contraction.

Shinji was trembling uncontrollably afterwards. It took him several minutes to regain his breath. "Rrrory, ooonly yyour bbbaby would ccome out ass backwards," he stuttered.

Mulder couldn't help but chuckle at the look on MacIver's face. "Shin's right, Rory, your kid is already behaving just like his father."

MacIver grinned weakly and wiped at his brow. "Yep, he's a chip off the old block." He looked down at his lover's pale face, bending he kissed him. "I love you, Shin."

Mulder realized suddenly that he didn't feel the least bit nauseous any longer. He smiled up at Walter who had a slightly green color to his face. "Shin, your son is beautiful," Mulder said, standing and watching as Scully used the bulb syringe then started to clean the baby off.

"Thanks, Mulder," Shinji said exhaustedly.

Doctor Carter really hated to inform Shinji that it wasn't over, yet. However, before he could say anything the monitor spiked as another contraction hit and the pouch was delivered. Shinji didn't even react to the pain.

Shinji peered tiredly at his doctor. "Jonathan, please tell me that was the end of it?"

"It's over, Shin. Kyle and I will get you cleaned up then you can sleep for a while."

Mulder got off the bed and walked over to Alex and Walter, he put his arms around their waist and hugged them. "That was better than Justin's delivery," he said, noting that both his lovers looked ill.

"Fox, Justin didn't have a breech birth."

"No. But, Walter, this was more private and personal, there weren't all those people intruding."

Skinner sighed and hugged him back. He didn't know how to tell Fox that Doctor Pendrell wanted their babies to be delivered under a protective environment.

***


End file.
